Confessions of a Highschool Freak
by kimiko888
Summary: I'm in love with my best friend: Hot guy. I hate his girlfriend: hence the mudfight. I lied on my job application: still no job, cheated on my test: I'll pray for an A, and played hookie to go to a club: it was a killer band playing. Oh, and I'm a Freak.
1. Prolouge: How to become a Freak

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Okay, I'm rewriting this to put in more InuKag parts b/c hanmajo (the wonderful person you have to thank for doing my editing b/c I'm a lazy bum) suggested it. And I also wasn't too happy about the lack of inukag so we're fixing it up.**_

_**Confessions of a High school Freak**_

_Four Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

_-Bowling for Soup "High school Never Ends"_

**Prologue: How To Become a Freak**

How to become a Freak.

Definitely not one of your most commonly asked questions. In fact, I'm pretty sure more people are interested in learning how to become popular and could care less about how to become an inhabitant of social Siberia. But here's the thing, it's a lot easier to give advice on stuff you know about than to lie and say you know how to make someone popular. Also, here at East High it's a lot more common to be classified as a Freak

Like all high schools you have your jocks, preps, queen bees, druggies, skaters, drama obsessed, artists, school sluts, musicians, goths, nerds, and just the average everyday student. The thing is though, East High takes it to an entirely new level. So you have twelve different main groups with those scattered individuals, but we manage to reduce it into four main groups: jocks, preps, queen bees and freaks. Everyone who isn't a jock, prep, or a queen of the school is basically a freak.

Then there are guide lines for each group. To be a jock you have to play basketball, football, soccer, baseball, lacrosse, or hockey. Track, swimming, cycling, golf, tennis and all other sports are not jock material. Also you can't be a girl because for some stupid reason that I am convinced is entirely sexist, girl jocks aren't welcomed. You could be the best damn soccer player on the girls' soccer team but that doesn't qualify you for a sporty girl worthy of high status. I'm on the swim team and do the IM-individual medley-and I am definitely still considered a freak.

The queen bee guidelines are very simple. You have to be a total bitch with money and style and a secret member of the school slut freaks. Oh, and a desirable cheerleader. So very cliché, but it's the way high school works.

The Preps are the popular, beautiful, button down sweater kids with straight A's. They're the cool geniuses of the school who are totally stuck up snobs. They look down at almost everyone. They're high status but below queens and jocks.

Now for the leaders of these cliques: leader of the queen bees is Kikyo. Even as a junior she has managed to get the popular seniors under her rule. Leader of the jocks is Naraku. He's perverted, hot headed and way too competitive, but he's captain in every sport he plays and is a senior so you just put up with him. He's graduating this year so his reign will come to end soon. That is… if he doesn't fail… The leader of the preps is Sophie. She's an American transfer student in her senior year and along with being a genius she is one of the most wanted girls at school. The problem is she's a total snob and doesn't date anybody at school. No, she's all for the college guys who look hot in a pair of glasses.

And now I bring you to the main event, the biggest population at East High: The Freaks.

I fall into the swim/art freaks. I'm on the school swim team but do a lot of art as well. My friends Rin and Ayame are art freaks too, but they don't draw or sculpt, they dance and are good at it. Sango is a musician; she plays the guitar, drums, piano, and sings. I could be put in with musicians as well but I only write a bit of music and play the guitar. I sing a bit too, but, I like swimming and art way more. Ayame's boyfriend Kouga is a freak because he runs track—the boy is like lightning—but he could easily ditch us for a higher status because he's got the looks. My friend Kagura is more of a gothic soccer chic and would most likely kill herself if she ever thought about being a Kikyo. Shippo is your average freshman but being average is being a freak. And he's a freshman, a _tiny _freshman, so he's going to get pushed around. Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, is a perv and that's considered a freak in any school so of course he's still considered a freak here. Then there's Sesshoumaru who's a senior and isn't really a freak but he hangs around with us so I'll call him one because he's surrounded by them. There's Ren too and he's a really good looking drama freak but Kagura already snatched him up and won't let go.

Now last but certainly not least we have Inuyasha. He's by no standards a freak, no… InuYasha's like… he's… like a gift sent straight from heaven (for viewing pleasure). Sure he hangs out with freaks from time to time, but he's still surrounded by his group of jocks. Inuyasha is my best friend who I kind of sort of like and maybe even love. We've been together since birth—only born a week apart—and we share almost everything. But then we left middle school and entered East High and things sort of changed. We're still friends and hang out a fair amount of times but we're walking different paths in high school. He's dating Kikyo and well…not many girls want to be around their crushes' girlfriends. Let's face it, Kikyo's a bitch and I'm afraid that if I'm in her presence for too long I might catch the disease.

Anyway, back on topic. How to become a freak.

A good question is do you want to become a freak? There are strict rules at East High in the social status area. As in, there are seating charts in the cafeteria, outlines of which halls we can use, and schedules for the times when we can go to the bathroom without having to deal with the higher status. It's a brutal lifestyle and you have to be willing to live the next four years—well, only two for me— as the low man on the totem pole.

Are you willing?

If you are I'm going to break it down for you on how to become a freak.

Don't be a bitch who is really an undercover slut, a stuck-up snob, or play any of the sports that will get you listed as a jock and then I'm pretty sure things will work out just fine.

You also have to have a secret. Everybody has secrets but freaks have to have really good secrets that are totally out of the blue, because we're just fun and random like that. It doesn't have to be a huge secret like, 'my parents abandoned me', but something out of the ordinary. And with secrets come confessions and confessions lead to a story that only a freak would want to write, because he or she has too much time on their hands due to their lack of a social life.

Remember all that and you'll make it as the perfect high school freak.

So tell me,

Are you Freak enough?

_**~0~**_

_**So are you intrigued enough to keep on reading? Are you kind enough to actually review this story? And now are you Freak enough to love this story? If you're not you're not I'm sorry to say that you're not welcome.**__**I know this chapter is short but hey, it's only the opening the next chapter is a lot longer.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

_Love this story. Enough said._

_~hanmajoerin_


	2. Confession 1: I'm Obessed with Lion King

_**This morning I experienced signs of a bad day three and four but my day was great so I guess that theory isn't 100% accurate, but for this story it's just going to have to work.**_

_**Confessions of a High School Freak**_

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_-Avril Lavigne "Runaway"_

**Confession #1: I'm Obsessed with Lion King**

It all started with a bad hair day.

You see there a couple of ways to predict when you're about to have a crappy day. One, It's a Monday (simple as that). Two, you wake up sweaty and overheated. Three, you can barely force your eyes open. Four, you wake up thinking about the test you _didn't_ study for. Five, you're having a bad hair day.

If you wake up and your hair seems unmanageable, prepare for a day from Hell. If your appearance isn't on it's A game you might as well wave goodbye to a happy-dee-doo-dah attitude because it just flew out the window.

So that's exactly what I was doing as I looked in the mirror at my frizzy hair that seemed very much unmanageable. It was too late to try straightening it so I began to mentally prepare myself for my day from hell, and let me tell you.

It was a hellish day.

~0~

"No, no, no, no." I mumbled to myself flipping through the papers in my binder before pulling out my folder to search some more. This cannot be happening.

And yet it is. I swear I wrote my essay this time. I will admit there are a couple of times where I forget or just get lazy, but I _swear_I wrote this one. A theme analysis on the Hunchback of Notradame and I remember reading the sparknotes and writing the paper. Then I put it in my orange folder…

I quickly searched my book bag. Math binder, notebook, my Stephanie Plum book, blue folder, purple folder….no orange folder.

DAMMIT!

Ms. Saki was making her way down the rows now, collecting our essays, and I was breaking into a nervous sweat. Ms. Saki scares the crap out of me and telling her I have forgotten yet another one of my assignments at home is making me tremble _and_ sweat. You can't call me a coward because most people would have already pissed their pants by now.

In my nightmares Ms. Saki is walking around the class with a yard stick and when you get an answer wrong she cracks it over your head, smiling as splinters of wood hit neighboring students in the eyes. In those nightmares her brown eyes are blood red and she has greasy hair, a malicious smirk worn on her face… terrifying.

"Kagome?"

I looked up slowly trying to gather enough courage to look her in the red of her eyes. I took one giant gulp and clenched my sweaty hands so my nails dug deep into my palms.

"I uhh…I did it." I offered pathetically, giving her a small look of hope.

"Then where is it?"

Excuse. I need a new excuse because my 'I left it at home.' excuse is getting overused (even though it's the truth every time). So I'm forgetful, sue me. Oh, my printer broke! I know, where do I get these ideas from?

"It's still on my computer." I told her with a bit more confidence. "Our computer's printer got jammed so I couldn't print it out and I don't have a jump drive so I couldn't print it out at school."

"I understand Higurashi." Ms. Saki started. "You didn't do the paper I assigned last week until your printer managed to break. If you did it earlier this wouldn't be a problem." She stated before moving pass me. "Bring it tomorrow and the highest you can get will be a ninety, but knowing you, it was done last minute and not correct."

The thing is, she's probably right.

I sunk down low in my seat, full of disappointment. High school is every procrastinator's hell and I'm a _huge_ procrastinator. The project could be assigned a month in advance and I would have just started it the weekend before it's due. Not the smart thing to do when you have punctual Ms. Saki.

She finished collecting the essays before walking to the front of the class and writing 'Epic Poetry' on the board. Just great. I absolutely hate poetry.

"All right class, we will be starting _The Odyssey_ next week so that will give you all the weekend to buy your own books if you don't want to use the school's copy. Today though, we will begin on reviewing the concepts of epic poetry."

I sat through the rest of class letting her words enter one ear and exit the other, making a complete detour around the brain. By the time the bell rang the only thing I knew was that these poems were long. I saw _Epic Movie_ that counts for something, right?

I was heading towards the door that would release me into the loud, crowded halls when Ms. Saki stopped me.

"Higurashi!" she barked out for me to hear. I contemplated the pros and cons of making a run for it but I've never been one for sprinting so in defeat I slowly turned around and walked to her desk located in the back of the class.

"Yes?" My hands were getting sweaty again.

"Here's a packet of make-up work. I expect it to be on my desk by next Friday no excuses," She said pulling a huge stack of paper out of her top desk drawer.

"What is it for?" I asked, eyeing the pile of paper cautiously. This was definitely not a packet. More like a booklet with at least twenty pages full of work.

"You have a D in this class," She bluntly stated. "The first quarter ends in two weeks and with all this complete it could bump you up to a C. Now leave before you're late for your next class, I'm not writing you a tardy slip."

A D… There is no way.

"Are you s-"

Ms. Saki looked over the rim of her glasses and her brown eyes turned red. "Are you telling me I made a mistake?"

My heart started pounding in my chest at the fierceness in her glare.

"No! I-I just don't understand how I-"

"You turn in your work late and lose points. All those late works and horrible pop quiz grades average out into a D. Now leave," She ordered, pointing to her door.

I trudged out the room with slumped shoulders. I really want to do a booklet of work over my weekend.

"What took you so long?"

"Hm?" I asked, looking up to see Inuyasha waiting for me outside the door. I was pleasantly surprised, considering he usually waits for Kikyo to walk her to gym instead of me. "Oh, nothing really, Ms. Saki was just trying to make my life a living hell."

"How so?"

"I have a D in Lit so I now have a fat booklet of make-up work to finish in order to save my grade." I rubbed my temples as Inuyasha started leading the way down the hall. "Why is my day sucking so much?"

"Well, I'm here to brighten your day," Inuyasha said, smiling down at me as we headed down the steps and out the side door which led to the gym. I really wanted to ask why he was walking me to gym, but I also really didn't want to ruin the mood. "Gym, right?"

"Yeah. Don't you have Pre-Calc or something? That's pretty far from the gym building."

"Yeah, but the student parking lot is by the gym." Inuyasha smiled at me. "Skipping. I had a late night last night and my eyes are demanding some rest."

"Do you still keep that blanket in your trunk?"

"And the chips." Inuyasha always keeps a bag of chips in his glove compartment so he doesn't have to spend money at a fast food restaurant if he's hungry. The blanket was for when we went to drive-ins together. Of course, he might share that blanket with Kikyo now… "Would you care to join?"

"Pass," I said, shaking my head. "I really don't need something as pathetic as failing gym on my transcript because I decided to play hooky."

"Are you sure? The time would go by so much quicker if you were there."

"How sweet." We came to a stop in front of the door and I gave Inuyasha's cheek a light pat. "But the whole point of you skipping is to sleep and if I were there you wouldn't get any sleep."

"I could live with that."

"Well, I can't." I took a step back from him, making my decision clear that I was determined to go to gym today. I know, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Fine," Inuyasha said with an over exaggerated sigh. "I'll see you this afternoon, then."

"No can do." Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "I'm going to the DMV."

Inuyasha burst out laughing, but since he's my best friend I decided to let it slide. "Good luck with that."

"Today's the day!" I announced with pride, I am so going to get my license. Today. After school. And no one, I repeat _no one, _can or will stop me.

I was about to walk away from InuYasha when he pulled me into a big hug. His strong arms looped around my shoulders and his hands grasped my back pack. I placed my arms around his waist ,pushing aside his backpack, and snuggled my face into his chest. I couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped my lips.

"Good luck." He whispered, and I almost didn't hear it.

~0~

The wind whipped my hair into my face and caused the long red tags attached to the belt around my waist to slap against my bare legs. The sun beat down on me and the rest of my P.E class causing tiny beads of sweat to trickle down our faces and the backs of our necks. Even though it had just rained yesterday the unusually warm weather caused the October sun to shine bright, trying to cook us.

My converse—which I have been told a thousand times are not proper gym shoes because of their little support—squashed around in the soggy football field as we got into our groups to play flag football in our designated areas.

My team, dressed in the red flagged belts, consisted of one of my best friends, Sango, (who is super fit and super competitive), Kouga, Aki (don't really know), Kenji (a red headed guy in my history class who's on the varsity football team), and me. Kagome Higurashi, the girl with two left feet. Seriously the only sport I'm good at is bowling because the only walking involved is the three-step approach. We're not counting swimming considering I'm not on the ground, but in water.

We're going against the yellow belts that consisted of Kikyo (the one chick who I hate with the passion of a million suns and the person who deserves a bazillion slaps across the face). Kagura, Hitomi (a sophomore), Shippo (who I adore because of his innocent looking green eyes though he's a natural born prankster). Then they have the all-too-sexy all-too-calm Sesshoumaru.

I say as long I keep my hands off the ball we have a good chance at winning. We got into our formations with me as center, Sango and Aki as receivers, Kouga was our running back, and Kenji was our quarterback.

I actually really enjoy being center considering the only thing you have to do is hand the ball over. Sure you're supposed to run a few yards and try to catch the ball and pull a couple of flags, but centers usually don't have to do much so I had it good.

"Down! Set!" Kenji paused for a second. "Hike!"

I handed the off the ball and then jogged off to the sidelines, avoiding the chaos. There was not much to do examine my nails. Kagura went after Aki while Shippo covered Kouga; Sesshoumaru was heading for Kenji and Kikyo going for Sango. Hitomi, like me, could care less and pulled off her own flag, walking off to the sidelines. Kenji only had a second before Sesshoumaru got to him and I saw him look right at me.

_Oh no, no, no, no._

I started to shake my head but it was too late. The ball was already in the air spiraling towards me. I could see the rest of the defending team leave their guard positions and head towards me, eyes gleaming with hunger on my belt. I held my hands up trying to catch the ball when I suddenly had the wind knocked out of me and my feet swept from beneath me, my back colliding hard with the ground.

_What the hell?_

I looked up to see Kikyo leaning over me smirking.

"Stay down, bitch." She smiled before finally getting off me and I quickly followed in suit.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around. "This is called flag football. As in you grab my flag off. _Not_tackle me to the ground, dumbass!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and I almost flinched. "You mean like this?" she yanked my belt off but I could feel her tug at my shorts and the waistband slipped a bit on my waist. She did it on purpose.

"Yeah, like that." I yanked off her belt and tossed it to the side like it was worthless.

"Back up, Freak." She shoved me back and I almost fell to the ground.

"Don't touch me." I seethed shoving her back. I have a bit of a temper issue. Just a small one though and only with certain people.

"Hey calm down Kagome," Sango said now approaching trying to reach out to me.

"Yeah. Calm down boy." Kikyo said with her head cocked to the side, patting my head.

_Thank God Inuyasha is sleeping._

I charged forward tackling us both to the ground in a puddle of mud located on the sidelines. We did a couple of turns and threw a few hits before I was lifted off of Kikyo, covered in mud by Sesshoumaru. God! How can Inuyasha date someone like her!

"HIGURASHI!"

My entire body tensed at the booming sound of my gym teacher. He terrified me much more than Ms. Saki ever could, and that's saying a lot.

I slowly moved from Sesshoumaru's grasp and turned to see him steaming.

"After school detention," He said with narrow eyes.

"But Kikyo—"

"Was tackled into the mud." He said looking at Kikyo who was getting out of the mud puddle looking innocently pitiful.

"What! She tackled me to the ground and she doesn't—"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" he asked in a threatening tone. What is it with teachers always taking the defensive side when we try to explain something?

"No but—"

"Then it's settled. Detention."

"But I have to get to the DMV-"

"DETENTION!" he yelled one more time before turning around and stomping off the field.

~0~

I slowly approached Mr. Kahn's room where detention was being held this week. I have never once gotten detention and I'm kind of afraid of what I'll be facing. Rin tried to scare the crap out of me by telling me how there are a ton of druggies who are so high they always are trying to cop-a-feel. Something I definitely don't want to hear.

I finally entered the room and surveyed it in relief. There were only about five people in there and two of them were asleep. There were zero druggies.

I moved to a seat behind one of the still conscious members who had his hair pulled into a long braid and his fingers drumming a beat on the desk, his eyes closed obviously lost in the moment. I pulled my notebook out and began working on my current drawing. It was a girl sitting at a bus stop on a bench in front of a strip of stores. An umbrella was over her head and she was looking forward with a slightly depressed face. I began working on the strip of stores behind the bench when there was a tapping on my desk.

I looked up to meet a pair of deep ocean blue eyes.

"So what are you doing in here?" He asked me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him. I wasn't exactly proud of being thrown in here because I got in a mud fight.

"One too many tardies don't go well with the teachers," He easily answered with a shrug. "Now back to my question; Name your crime."

"I really shouldn't be here to begin with." In my mind, it was the heat getting to me and Kikyo's usual bitchiness that caused the argument so I really shouldn't be here. How can I be blamed for something that was caused by factors I can't control?

"Again, why are you here?" He asked, not buying into my apparent bull.

"I got into a… spirited argument with somebody."

"So you're the girl who tackled Kikyo into the mud." He said nodding.

"What? How do you know about that?" I asked quickly surveying the room to see if anyone else had heard.

"Everybody heard about the mud fight in gym today. It's every man's fantasy to see two girls fighting _in the mud_." He said smiling crookedly at me before continuing. "Besides you're like a hero to us Freaks."

"Good to hear," I mumbled before going back to my drawing.

"You're pretty good at that uh…" He trailed off, not being able to finish the compliment on my drawing without knowing my name.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I told him.

"Bankoutsu. The next big thing in the music world," He introduced, outstretching his hand and I took it, returning the welcome with a firm shake. "I can assume you're going for the world's next van Gogh."

"Ha! I wish," I snorted "Uh, no. I'm not _that_ good and I'm certainly nowhere near as creative as Van Gogh. Besides, I plan on getting into college through a swim scholarship so I've got to start focusing on that stuff."

"Eh, I'm not really worried about college," Bankoutsu waved off, now turning around completely in his seat. "And if I do go, I definitely plan on going to TSA. Tokyo School of the Arts."

"I've considered that too but I was thinking more of Tokyo University."

"Too bad. It's a shame all that talent will be going to waste." He shrugged before he began tapping a beat on my desk again.

"So you play drums," I stated taking in his nod. "What band do you play for?"

"This is where we have a problem. At the moment we are still arguing over a band name."

"How can you book gigs without a band name?"

"We don't book gigs. We're still in the garage stage… considering we still have to find a lead singer. We practice with Jakotsu singing now, but he sucks. I'm telling you that once we find the right person to sing we're going to be unstoppable. You'll see me on the cover of magazines in no time."

"So what are your considerations for a name?"

"I would tell you if they didn't completely suck."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"What do you think of Chick Bangers?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

Detention turned out to be surprisingly harmless and I talked to Bankoutsu the entire time considering Mr. Kahn was one of the just-leave-me-alone-and-nobody-gets-hurt type of teachers. The ninety minutes passed easily until I realized that I wasn't going to make the bus to take me to the DMV.

"Damnit," I mumbled under my breath as Bankoutsu and I made our way out of the building.

"What?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to be able to get to the DMV today," I sighed defeated. "I already missed the bus."

"A junior without a car?" he asked raising his eyebrow, a smile spreading across his face.

"Shut up." I pushed him playfully. Even if I just met him an hour ago he is surprisingly easy to get along with. "I've just got bad luck, but I'm about to get my license today… If I can get to the DMV…"

"Hey, don't get down on yourself. I'll give you a lift."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He walked over to a faded blue convertible with worn out seats. He opened the door for me to slide into the passenger's seat. "Least I can do for the girl who took out the Wicked Whore of the West."

Wicked Whore of the West… I like it.

~0~

Note2Self: NEVER drink a huge fountain drink before taking your driver's test.

Bankoutsu drives like a maniac so we had just enough time to stop by Shop&Go and pick up one of those huge fountain drinks. While waiting in the ridiculously long line at the DMV I had the urge to drink the entire thing. Big Mistake. Now I'm forced to hold this oh so inconvenient pee in my bladder until I finish this test. Not good. Not good at all.

I managed to make it through the written test and now we're already on the road, cruising in silence and I'm biting my lip to keep from exploding.

"So what school do you go to?" the man who was my instructor this time asked, looking down at the clipboard resting in his lap.

"Oh. I uh, I go to East H-"

"No Talking!" he barked out.

W-what? Didn't he just ask me a question?

"You need to keep your eyes and mind locked on the road. That means don't let anything distract you as in talking."

Oh great. I got one of those paranoid ones that freak out if I don't wait long enough at the stop sign. I've already failed this test five times and honestly, I don't think things are looking up.

"Okay I'll b-"

"Quiet!"

Okay! He didn't have to be all catty about it.

We came up to a stoplight and waited for while. I bit down harder on my lip and squeezed my legs tighter together. I was going to blow.

The light turned green and I pulled forward.

"Get into the left lane." He ordered pointing with his pen.

I turned on my blinker and looked at the side view mirror to make sure I wouldn't collide with some car when I switched lanes like I did the last time. Not one of my proud moments.

"I want you to yield."

I could only nod. I think if I let go of my lip I'll lose control of my bladder and I think peeing in the seat is much more embarrassing than totaling a car. But hey, that's just me.

I slowly turned the car around the curb and let a breath out my nose. Another time I turned too early and got the car stuck on the curb.

My bladder was ready to explode though. I began squirming around in my seat and my eyes were tearing up from me holding it for so long. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. Not good. Not good at all.

"Why are you moving?" the man barked out a question.

"I'm sorry I have t-"

"No talking!"

_Then stop asking me questions! God!_

"You should stay completely straight while driving." He told me, as if I cared at the moment. My only thought was to get to a toilet and fast.

"I want you to get on the highway."

The highway! As in lots of cars and traffic? As in the possibility of hours on the road with no stores to make a pit stop at? I was already doing a bouncy wiggle in my seat. Not to mention the fact that the girl who failed her driver's test five times could easily cause a huge pile up in the middle of the interstate.

"I don't really th-"

"I'm not asking you what you think."

"But I really have to-"

"I said go!"

Screw this.

I floored it hitting 60 mph in the 35 mph lane not caring for the yelling of the man beside me as he clutched the dashboard. WacDonalds was one turn and a few yards away and when I turned into the parking lot I didn't even put the car in park before my Converse hit the ground and was running for the bathroom.

So I failed again. Isn't this just my lucky day?

~0~

~0~

_Grandpa, Souta, and I went out to see a movie. Sorry but you came home too late. I'll bring you back some popcorn, but there is money in the cookie jar for pizza._

_Love,  
Mom_

Ugh. Once again I miss out on family bonding time at the movies. I don't want any stale popcorn either.

I sighed and went to the kitchen where our teddy bear looking cookie jar lived and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. I grabbed the cordless phone and ordered a medium green pepper pizza and a liter of Sprite.

Another Friday. Another day alone at home.

You know what that means…?

LION KING MARATHON!

Ever since I was four years old I have had this extremely weird obsession with the Lion King Movies. So whenever I'm home alone and nobody can complain about what I'm watching I always watch Lion King 1, 1 ½, and 2. What can I say? I have an obsession.

Considering I had such a crappy day I think I owe myself a treat. After I slipped into a pair of baggy sweats and a tank top, I pulled out a bowl and spoon and got a tub of Rocky Road out of the freezer and whipped cream from the fridge. I filled the bowl up high and then drowned the ice cream in whipped cream. I put the bowl down on the coffee table beside the remotes and plopped myself down. I Pulled the blanket resting on the back of my chair and covered my body with it, sinking into the couch before hitting play.

I may have had a really, really, really, _really,_crappy day but it's going to end with a lovely bowl of ice cream, The Lion King, a blanket, and my tired out butt on the couch.

Do I know comfort or what?

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Just like I said this chapter was going to be a lot longer than my last one, and it was. This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories with no songs in them. Well this was just a look at Kagome's life and introducing Bankoutsu. **__***this is where Kimiko888 previously had a comment about the reviewers deciding on the final couple (InuYasha and Kagome or Kagome and Bankotsu). Much to hanmajoerin's pleasure and obviously for the readers on Eternal Destiny, this story is an InuKag fanfiction. ~hanmajoerin***____**Anyways just review!**_

_**Yes, I have realized the error of my ways. I am full InuKag now!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

_Kudos for a more InuKag-y Confessions! Hell, freaking, yes!_

_~hanmajoerin_


	3. Confession 2: I Have Stage Fright

_**Another quick update because this story is just so easy to write at the moment but I have to really work on my other stories. So I have to chill on these updates for the moment.**_

_**Confessions of a High School Freak**_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_-Avirl Lavigne "Girlfriend"_

**Confession #2: I Have Stage Fright**

"I'm gonna be a main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my _**ROAR!**_"

Buyo ran to take cover under the coffee table as my roar echoed throughout the room. I say it's definitely better than it was last week. I was standing on the couch shouting out the lyrics to Simba's I Just Can't Wait to be King. It's a bad habit I've picked up over the years.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" I shouted loudly hopping around on the couch.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong!_

I quickly hit pause before hopping off the couch to retrieve the twenty from the cookie jar.

"You know what that is, Buyo?" I asked as I walked passed him, once he finally emerged from beneath the table. "PIZZA!" I yelled, throwing open the front door.

I wasn't met with a steamy box of pizza, but a silver headed hanyou instead. And that hanyou did not seem happy at all.

"Oh, it's just Inuyasha, Buyo. No need to get all happy." I called over my shoulder before facing Inuyasha again. I wonder if it would be safe to let him in yet; I kept my stance in front of the entrance just for caution.

"Heard you got in a fight with Kikyo today in gym," He said in monotone, looking down at me.

"I wouldn't call it a fight really. I would say… more of a spirited argument where I accidently tripped and she came down with me. You know I have two left feet."

"Mmhmm…" He didn't seem to be buying it. "Sesshoumaru said it was crazy. All out war. Face it Kags, it was a fight."

"But every man's dream fight," I pointed out, using Bankoutsu's descripition.

"Kagome. _You attacked_ my girlfriend!"

"She pushed me, Inuyasha! And then she treated me like a dog! I'm not just going to stand there and take that crap!" I yelled back throwing my hands in the air. I hated it when Inuyasha stuck up for Kikyo like she's some sort of queen. It's so sick how she has him wrapped around her bony little finger.

"She didn't get detention!"

"Because she wasn't caught!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. What am I going to do with you?"

"For God's sake, leave me alone! I don't need this right now." I made a move to slam the door in his face but he slid right past me and into the living room taking in my bowl of Rocky Road and the paused Lion King, before I could even close the door an inch.

"I thought I heard obnoxious singing."

"Yeah, well if you don't mind I'd like to continue to drown my sorrows with my _obnoxious singing_." I could tell he wanted an explanation as to what my sorrows were but I hit play before he could question.

"No one saying do this!"

"Kagome I—"

"No one saying be there!"

"Kagome-"

"No one saying stop that!"

"Would you stop and lis—"

"No one saying see here!"

I resumed my hoppy dance on the couch, singing at the top of my lungs and ignoring Inuyasha's pleas for me to get down and listen to what he was trying to say. I didn't want to hear him lecture me on treating his girlfriend better or how we should just get along. All I needed was my movie.

"Free to run around all day!"

"Kagome!"

"Free to do it all my way!"

"Kagome, _please_."

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" I was hopping around on the ground now, shimming like I was having a seizure and ignoring Inuyasha who was beginning to get annoyed.

"Kagome would you stop singing for once?"

I hummed loudly around Zazu's part.

"KAGOME!"

"OH, I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" I screamed loudly in Inuyasha's face as he rolled his eyes, frustrated.

_Ding Dong!_

"Everybody look left!" I sang as I pointed towards the door on my left before grabbing the twenty I had shoved in my pocket. "Everybody look right!" I looked back at Inuyasha, smirking as I headed towards the door. "Everywhere you look I'm…" I swung the door open, not caring if the pizza man thought I was crazy. "Standing in the spotlight!"

"Let every creature go for broke and sing!" The pizza man sang back and I realized it was Bankoutsu balancing my pizza on one hand and smiling at me and I couldn't help but smiled back.

"Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!" We sang together.

"It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!" Bankoutsu sang loudly, probably disturbing the neighbor's, and I let him in the house before they started calling the police.

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" I yelled.

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" Bankoutsu yelled back.

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAAAAIT…..TO BE KING!" We both belted out loudly at the last line. I laughed a while before moving past a confused Inuyasha to hit pause.

"Why on earth would you let a stranger in your house, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slightly irritated.

_Why on earth are you dating Kikyo?_I wanted to ask, but I keep my mind and mouth disconnected so I don't blurt stuff like that out.

"Bankoutsu is my newest friend that I met in detention today." I said grabbing Bankoutsu by the arm, bringing him closer to meet Inuyasha.

"Oh, that's promising," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and I shot him a glare.

"It was a good thing too because not only did he get me to the DMV, but he actually sang with me unlike you who only wanted to lecture me on why I shouldn't tackle your girlfriend in a puddle of mud."

"Once again I call her my hero. The girl who takes down that b—" Bankoutsu thankfully caught my silent stop it sign and he stopped before the word we both were thinking passed his lips. Inuyasha would murder anyone who called Kikyo out of her name. "Uh, so how did that test go?" He asked setting the pizza down on the coffee table.

"I failed…again. And it's all your fault!" I yelled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"My fault?"

"Yeah. I drank that entire fountain drink you gave me and when I was supposed to go on the highway, I floored it all the way to WacDonalds to use the bathroom. I was doing sixty in a thirty-five mile lane."

"Ha!" Bankoutsu started cracking up, clutching his stomach. "I told you to get the small."

"And not be able to burn a whole in your wallet? I don't think so," I laughed along with him. Then I noticed Inuyasha looking kind of tense watching us laugh and I straightened up. "So how much do I owe you?"

"12.57," he answered straitening up himself as well, getting more professional. I handed him the twenty and he gave me four dollars back.

"Hey, twenty minus twelve fifty-seven is seven bucks and change." I said holding my hand out for more money. I usually don't even tip the pizza men because I'd rather keep my money and it's not a _crime _to not tip the delivery boy. My mom says they'll spit in my pizza for being such a bad tipper, one of these days, but being a cheapskate rules out paranoia.

"I just made it easier for you by taking out my own tip. I say three dollars is fair considering I did sing _I Just Can't Wait to be King_ with you."

"How did you know all the words anyways?" I asked, genuinely intrigued. Was he _Lion King_ obsessed too? Because that would be _amazing._

"It's a secret." He told me winking before heading out my front door.

Of course he had a secret. All Freaks have a secret.

"You two seem to know each other pretty well," Inuyasha commented as he moved to sit beside me on the couch. I hit play to see the rest of Simba and Nala's adventure before I lifted the top of the box to pull out a piece of pizza. I propped my feet up on his lap like I always did when we watched movies together.

"Bank and I? Yeah, he was pretty cool during detention," I said absentmindedly as I bit into my pizza, eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hmm…"

"What was that 'hmm' about?" I asked him, raising my brow as I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye.

"Nothing just…I don't like that guy."

"Why not?" I asked immediately lifting my back from the seat. I don't like Kikyo but you don't see _me_ complaining about it (tackling her in the mud was taking action not complaining). "You don't even know him."

"It's just… He gives me that odd feeling. Like…I don't know, but it's not right."

"Well I wasn't asking you how you feel about it and anybody who can sing Lion King with me and get me to the DMV is alright with me," I stated, falling back against the seat. Who cares what Inuyasha thinks? He certainly didn't ask me how I felt when he started dating the Wicked Whore of the West. If he did, I would have told him that Kikyo is a bitch and he should just go out with me. (I actually probably wouldn't tell him that because that would be telling him I was in love with him, but I wouldn't hesitate to share my disapproval of Kikyo).

"Kagome," he began, noticing my grumpy demeanor, "I didn't mean it like—"

"Shh," I hushed him. "I'm watching the movie."

"Fine." he grounded out before relaxing into the couch leaning over my legs to grab a piece of pizza. This is how it should always be. Just the two of us relaxed on my couch watching Lion King. But no, he had to go and get himself matched up with Kikyo and just screw everything up.

I hate Inuyasha for that.

~0~

"So are you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked from my front door, dressed in his trunks and a t-shirt with his towel wrapped around the back to his neck.

"I think I'm going to pass this time."

"Oh come on, Kags. It's swimming. You love swimming." He tried to encourage me, giving me that charming smile I loved too much.

"Yeah, well… I'm just not in the mood," I lied, stepping back from the door a bit. I can never _not_ be in the mood to go take a dip in the pool. Unless its Kikyo's indoor pool. Then we have a problem.

"Then what do you plan on doing on this lovely Saturday?" He asked raising his brow.

"I don't know, start my packet of make-up work, call Sango to see if she wants to go to the movies? Heck, maybe I'll take up Bank's offer and listen to his band today. Really, the possibilities are endless."

I noticed how Inuyasha's smile started to disappear at the mention of Bank's name. What is his problem? Bank is only a friend who invited me to his garage to listen to his band play. And Inuyasha only knew Bank for about two seconds, which really made his disliking of him irrational.

"I don't see why you don't want to go swimming with us."

"Because I highly doubt Kikyo really wants to see the girl who got her covered from head to toe in mud and I'm finally just going to be honest with you; I don't like Kikyo."

"Can't you at least try to get along?" Inuyasha begged.

"No." I slammed the door shut in his face and locked it. I didn't want to talk to Inuyasha at ten thirty in the morning so he could lure me into the demon's pool. That just was not happening. The last thing I want is to be stuck watching those two play footsies in the pool while I look stupid being the third wheel. Even the make-up work is more appealing than that.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the door but I ignored him and headed up the steps so I could take a shower.

A good twenty minutes later I emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and headed towards my room. I opened my door and there on my bed was Inuyasha with a determined look in his eye.

"What did I tell you about sneaking into my room?" I scolded him before moving to my closet and pulling out a pair of dark jeans and my _"Easily Distracted" _shirt written in green lettering. Miroku told me that it should say, _"Easily Distract_ing" because the words are right over my chest so I don't wear the shirt around him anymore.

"You _are_ going swimming with us."

"No, I'm actually not." I walked over to my dresser to pull out my underclothes and a green tank top.

"Come on Kagome, please?"

"Tell me one reason why I should go to Kikyo's—the girl who hates me—house with you?" I asked making my way back to my closet, shutting the door so I could get dressed in its small confines.

"So I can see your sexy body in a bikini."

Thank God I was in the closet because I was tomato red. I _wish_he thought about me like that, but no. He's all wrapped up in Kikyo. "I don't believe you."

"I'm serious," he insisted, a stupid smile obviously trickling over his face. "I could look at your body all day. Remember when you flashed me when we were five?" I snorted, again glad that I was in the closet to hide my reddening face. The things I did when I was five. "I still dream about that day."

"That makes you a pedophile!"

"Really Kagome," Inuyasha continued, trying not to laugh, "your body haunts my imagination."

"Really?" I cracked the closet door open just a bit and stuck my bare leg out and poked my head around the corner to see Inuyasha staring at me wide eyed. "Should I show you the rest?"

"No. I'm, uh… I'm good."

"That's what I thought." I said before I pulled my leg back in and slipped into my clothes before emerging completely from my cramped closet.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm heading to the garage to see Bank's band play. The former Chick Bangers."

"_What?"_

"It was a tough time for them," I shrugged, deciding to ignore the look of horror on Inuyasha's face. I walked over to my vanity and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and began applying some mascara. I gave up on eyeliner ever since I practically poked my eye out.

"Do you really need to put make up on just to see the band play?" I looked over my shoulder and gave Inuyasha a funny look, not sure why he suddenly cared. He coughed and looked away. "Nevermind."

"You're acting kind of strange," I pointed out. "Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Kagome you just met the guy yesterday," Inuyasha said, ignoring my suggestion. "In detention. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Inuyasha, you're not my dad and Bank sang Lion King and that qualifies him for good friendship any day which means he's trustworthy. Now," I said turning to face him, "stop worrying."

"You know I can't stop worrying about you."

My heart melts every time he says something sincere like that. I almost feel really special to him until I remember it was Kikyo he was making out with in the hall yesterday. And that it was Kikyo he kissed in the middle of our last football game, causing the whole crowd to _"Awwww"_ while I went to go find myself a barf bag to _"gaaaaagggg."_

"'Well…I'm an adult and I can do stuff by myself," I said sticking my nose in the air while grabbing one of my jackets and shoving my feet into my muddy converse.

"I say you're an adult when you get a license."

"I had to pee!" I argued before we both laughed and bounded down the steps and out the front door and then down the trillion shrine steps before going our separate ways; me on the sidewalk and Inuyasha in his car.

"So I'll see you later?" he asked as I began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Yeah!" I yelled over my shoulder squinting through the sun to catch a glimpse of his unique amber eyes. "Twister is waiting for us this afternoon!"

"Alright!" he yelled back before flying down the street in the opposite direction. Just like I said earlier; we are walking two totally different paths.

~0~

Bankoutsu lives about two blocks away from my house (the school directory is very helpful) so it was a fairly easy walk. My sneakers smacked the concrete of the sidewalk as I looked up at the bright colored trees making an arch throughout the neighborhood. I loved fall. The way the leaves crunched beneath my feet and how the sun hit the trees, setting their vibrant colors aflame. I shoved my hands down deeper into my jacket and sped up the pace. As much as I love the fall, I'm not the biggest fan of the drop in temperature.

It was easy to tell which house was Bank's; it was the only one in the prestige neighborhood that was shaking and emitting a loud booming noise. When I stood in front of the entry to the garage I saw Bankoutsu in the back banging on the drums in nothing but a pair of jeans, barefoot and shirtless. Only a slight bit of drool managed to form before Bankoutsu caught sight of me and stopped playing, causing the rest of the band to stop as well. I love Inuyasha, yes, but I am still a girl.

"What the hell, Bank?" the one playing base protested angrily. He had spiky hair and was super built. I mean he was The Rock huge. He also had these crazy, cool green dragon tattoos on his face. He looked like a thug and somehow… that didn't scare me… I should get my head checked.

"Calm down, Suikotsu," Bank waved off, moving from behind his drums. "Just thought y'all would like to meet our new singer," he said throwing his arm over my shoulder. I find it funny how even though I met Bank yesterday it feels like I have known him for years. I didn't find it so funny though when I registered what he just said.

"Wait, what?"

"Our new singer," Bankoutsu repeated. "Your voice was amazing last night during Lion King."

"That was in the comfort of my own home!"

"Come on Kagome, please?" Bankoutsu begged, getting on his knees right in front of me and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Jakotsu sucks and we really need to book some gigs."

"Normally I would argue about that, but it's true. We really need someone so we can start booking gigs," a guy with shoulder length hair pulled into a sloppy high bun and a tight muscle shirt spoke up and I assumed it was Jakotsu.

"Come on Kagome. We need you."

I bit down on my lip.

I hate disappointing people.

~0~

"Hey, uh… you know that guy from yesterday?"

"The pizza man you let into your house even though you only knew him for a couple of hours?" Inuyasha asked. Was he really still annoyed by that? "Spin it again, Souta. What about him?"

"Right foot on red."

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to untangle his leg that I had somehow managed to twist my body around, making it hard for him to move.

"Yeah, so when I went over to see his band… he kind of…" I don't know why I was so hesitant on telling Inuyasha about my invitation to be a part of a band.

Inuyasha stopped trying to put his right foot on red and dropped down on his knees, giving up on this round. He turned around to look me in the eyes, his gold one's oddly serious. "What did he do to you?"

_What did he… "_God, Inuyasha, don't think so negative all the time. He didn't take advantage of me like you're thinking." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "You were thinking that too because you got that funny look in your eyes that says you're going to kill someone."

"Well you shouldn't make it sound all serious," Inuyasha huffed, leaning back on his hands. Souta realized he was no longer needed and left the room, grabbing the dollar I had to pay him to spin for us off the coffee table. My little brother is going to grow up to be one hell of a hustler. "What happened then?"

"He asked me to be in his band," I told Inuyasha. "As the singer."

Inuyasha studied my face carefully for a long time before asking, "What did you say?"

"I said I'll get back to him." I sighed, falling back on my back and looking up at the ceiling. "I mean, it's great that someone thinks I have the talent to be lead singer of a band and all, but I have school and swimming and I have to help out around here some days. A band might just be adding too much to my plate." I turned my head to the side to look at Inuyasha. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I really want you to lie to me about something as big as being part of a band that requires getting up in front of people on stage and singing." I hit Inuyasha's leg. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Well, I'm highly aware of your stage fright. And the memory of you coming to me bawling after you covered the front row with your puke in sixth grade because you decided to take a solo, thinking you got over it, is still engraved in my brain."

I grimaced at the memory. "Thanks for the trip down memory lane."

"I'm just telling you what I honestly think. It's not that I don't think you can kick ass as the lead singer of a band it's just that… you might need a little time."

"I've had stage fright since I was in Pre-K and had to do show and tell; how much more time am I going to need?"

For that, Inuyasha didn't have an answer and we just sat in silence. What I really wanted Inuyasha to tell me was that I was fearless and I could do anything I set my mind to, stage fright be damned. But a true best friend doesn't lie to you so I guess I can appreciate him for that. After all, I _did _tell him to answer honestly. I just kind of hoped he had more faith in me now.

The vibrating of Inuyasha's phone broke the silence and he reached over to pick it up off the floor and read whatever the text he had gotten said. He smiled and from that instant, I knew it was from Kikyo.

"I've got to go," Inuyasha said, sliding his phone into his pocket as he stood up. I forced myself to fake a smile and stood up with him.

"Kikyo?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. I get some kind of sick joy out of breaking my own heart.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, not a trace of guilt on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow. Your mom said she was making homemade ramen for dinner so that's basically demanding that I show up."

"I don't know if I want you eating up all our food," I said as I walked him to the front door. "I do like having some food leftover so I can eat when I get home from school the next day."

Inuyasha laughed as he opened the front door and turned to face at me. He kissed my forehead like a very caring older brother would do to his sister, but I closed my eyes and enjoyed the brief moment his lips touched my skin. When he pulled back I kept my eyes closed for an extra second to keep the look of desire concealed from Inuyasha before looking up at him with a forced, friendly smile.

"You're going to think about the band thing?" he asked, taking a step away from the door.

"You kind of put things into reality for me so much more thinking isn't needed."

Inuyasha frowned a bit and he opened his mouth to say something, but he seemed to change his mind at the last second. If only I had superpowers and was able to read his mind, my life would be a lot simpler without all this guessing.

"You should do what makes you happy," Inuyasha settled for and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That's the line everybody says when they don't know how to say what they're really thinking.

"I'll give it some thought." And I would because being in a band would be fun. It would give me something to do when Inuyasha went on dates with Kikyo and all my other friends were busy. It's better than sitting on my bed, drowning myself in misery by thinking of all the times Inuyasha probably kissed Kikyo that night or if they were doing the deed at that very moment. My stomach felt sick.

"Bye Inuyasha," I told him and he started making his way down the walkway. "Have fun with Kikyo!"

"I will!" He shouted back, grinning over his shoulder.

I shut the door and leaned against it. I really like causing myself heartache.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**So what will Kagome choose to join the band or not? Inuyasha introduced finally and right now I'm really not a fan of him myself. Anyone who stands up for Kikyo isn't exactly my idol. Still some may want him and Kagome to end up together in the end so if you read please tell me if you would rather:**__** (YES :D ~hanmajoerin )**__**InuxKag or BankxKag **__**( NO :[ ~hanmajoerin)**_

_**Just so you know, this is being reconstructed and this story is INUKAG! And, because hanmajo has threatened to change every Bankoutsu to Inuyasha when she edits, I will not be writing any BankKag stories. That hanmajoerin knows about at least.**_

_**~Kimiko88~**_


	4. Confession 3: I Cheated on my Chem Test

**Alright so I got this one up and ready to be read so I hope you enjoy CHAPTER 4 OF**_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak!**_

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_-Joan Jett "I Don't Give a Damn about my Bad Reputation"_

**Confession #3: I Cheated on my Chemistry Test… and a Couple of Others**

"No," I told Bankoutsu. "It's not going to work."

"WHAT!" Bankoutsu protested loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why not?"

"Because she's not going to like the song," I calmly answered, dipping a fry in ketchup before putting it in my mouth. I love our school's French fries. They're only edible thing the school sells and they are amazing.

We were sitting in the cafeteria on Monday arguing over song choices. I went over to Bank's house again Sunday with a compromise that would make us all happy. I would write the songs for the band and critique the songs that were already written by Bank and I got Sango to agree to be their lead singer and I get to stay out of the spotlight. A win-win solution. The only slight problem was our slight arguing over the lyrics.

We were sitting at our usual table—well, _my_ usual table—and Bank was sitting on my left, both of us hunched over the paper arguing over the song. Kouga sat in front of Bankoutsu and Rin sat in front of me. The other four seats at our table were saved for Sango, Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, and Miroku. All the rest of our friends had a different lunch period. The reason we always sat here is because only three tables up was Inuyasha so I had a perfect view of him with his arm thrown over Kikyo's shoulder both of them laughing. It's not exactly the view I want but at least I know what they're doing. My mind would think of much worse scenarios than reality.

"Honestly Bank, this song is about having sex." I shook my head and tossed the song in the middle of the table. "At least give me some sophisticated material to read."

"Kagome…" Bank began to whine resting his head on the table in defeat before pulling it back up facing me. "Alright then. Let's see your song."

"Songs?" Sango asked swooping into our table taking the empty seat beside me. She dumped the contents of her bag lunch onto her tray, cracking open her water before turning her attention to us. "Is that the song?" she asked, reaching over me and grabbing the sheet of paper resting between us.

"Hey don't…" Bankoutsu started to protest reaching out to get his lyrics back but sighed in defeat as he saw Sango's face scrunch up. "…read that."

"I told you." I chimed in eating another fry.

"Shut up." He mumbled turning his head from me.

"I'm not singing that." Sango declared setting the song down into the middle of our table before she began to apply dressing to her salad.

"You mean Bank's song?" Jakotsu asked grabbing a seat beside Rin. "I told him that no girl with any respect for herself would sing that song, but he didn't want my advice. Ooh fries." He made a grab to swipe one of my fries and I quickly smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch the fries."

"Kagome has some crazy obsession with her fries. No one gets within an inch of them." Rin explained chomping on her chips.

"Ah, you're no fun," Jakotsu pouted before turning his attention to Sango. "What we need to talk about is your clothing. We all have signatures. I have my tight muscle shirts, Bank has only wearing jeans, and Suikotsu has the tattoos. Now we have to work on your image." He cocked his head to the side studying Sango. "How about fishnet leggings?"

"Or extreme mini leather skirts." Rin offered.

"Or one of those tops that is shredded at the bottom and reveals your navel." Kouga suggested making a move for my fries that I quickly guarded. "Sheesh. No need to get all Mama Bear on me." He said moving back as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about those extremely tight leather pants look like they were painted on?" Bankoutsu suggested picking up a grape from my tray. "Hot."

"Any of these will make Miroku drool." I said and as if on cue Miroku slid into the seat beside Sango.

"What will make me drool?"

"The fact that we're picking clothes for Sango's signature for the band and we've come up with fishnet leggings, extreme miniskirts, shredded shirts cut short, and leather pants that look like they were painted on." I explained reaching to eat one of Rin's chips.

"Oh no you don't!" she scolded me swatting my hand away. "If I can't get a fry you can't get a chip." She confirmed crossing her arms.

"Fine then," I huffed. "So do you have any suggestions for your girlfriends clothing?"

"Don't—" Sango began to protest but Miroku was already speaking.

"How about she's wearing a bra or bikini with a mini jacket over it and you change the bikini color." He suggested his eyes glazed over obviously his head stuck in the gutter.

"Genius!" Bankoutsu declared pumping his fist in the air. I gave him a solid punch in the arm, glaring at him. "What? It's all about sex appeal these days. It's such a shameful thing."

"I'm wondering if you really believe what you just said about it being shameful or if you don't want me to punch you again."

"You called that weak thing a punch!"

"It doesn't matter. They all have sick minds." Sango said as she began stabbing her salad. "Sick twisted minds. And I'll think of my own signature thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Jakotsu said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"We need to think of a time to actually rehearse." Bankoutsu spoke up. "Kagome will have to be there too because we are all just _dying_ to hear her comments," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"It was good for a perverted song, but you need to accommodate for your new members to the band," I explained. "And a song like that just doesn't broadcast the band's potential."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," He mumbled before raising his voice so the entire table could hear. "So how about today right after school?"

"No can do," I told him eating more of my fries. "I have swimming Monday through Thursday after school every day for two hours but I only practice for one hour on Fridays."

"That is why I don't join any school sports." Bankoutsu stated. "They try to work you to death."

"That or the fact that you don't even have a bit of school spirit present in your body." Jakotsu commented raising a brow.

"That might be a possibility."

"So when are we going to practice." Sango asked bringing us all back to the matter at hand.

"Considering we get out of school at 2:45 two hours later is 4:45 then there is homework that needs about an hour and a half to two hours so we're at 6:45. So how about 7:00 practice?" Bankoutsu asked looking around.

"That's fine," I answered, considering I was the one who caused the problem. I actually needed about three to four hours on my homework considering how easily distracted I am and there's a packet of make-up work waiting for me on my desk, but I could always just do it at the garage. "But I can't come today. I have some stuff to do.

"Fine." Bankoutsu sighed. "We'll just practice without the very tough critic."

"Should I be offended that you sound happy I'm not going to be present?"

"You can take it however you'd like."

"Now we need a band name," Jakotsu said just as Sesshoumaru came to take a seat beside him. Even in his calm cover up I could still tell he wasn't happy that he got there too late to sit beside Rin. I'm waiting for the two of them to finally get together.

"Anything can be better than Chick Bangers," Sango said before shivering in disgust.

"It's got to be unique but and reflect the band." I pulled out a pen and notebook from my book bag and prepared myself to write down ideas. "So what do you guys have in common that's all the same?"

"They're all musicians," Kouga stated the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock." Miroku said. "They all have… a signature."

"The Signatures!" Bank announced trying it out.

"I don't think so."

"Let's forget what we have in common and work on more edginess. Something to grab somebody's attention."

"Extreme Suckers because you all obviously suck." Sesshoumaru suggested from the end of the table causing Rin to stifle a laugh.

"We won't be taking suggestions from jerks."

"Extreme Suckers…" Jakotsu was actually trying it out.

"That was sarcasm."

"But some of the best names come out of the blue," Bankoutsu pointed out.

"Yeah…let's not go with that out of the blue name though," I said.

"How about Fry Thieves because I just stole one of your precious fries." Bankoutsu said shoving one of my fries in his mouth smirking at me.

"You didn't." I said in disbelief thought I was staring at him chew _my _lunch. No one has ever stolen one of my fries. Ever.

"Au Contraire." He said opening his mouth to show of the disgusting mess of chewed up potatoes. "And they are delicious." He closed his mouth chewing with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"You jerk!" I shouted punching him in his hard bicep. "I'm going t—"

"Hey Kagome!"

I stopped my short lived attack on Bank to look up and see Inuyasha jogging towards our table. For once Kikyo wasn't attached to his arm like some leech.

"Ready to go to the library to study for the Science test?" he asked coming to a stop beside Bank.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah." I said quickly gathering my notebook and hoisting my messenger bag over my shoulder getting ready to follow Inuyasha out of the cafeteria. "I'll get you back." I threatened Bank before picking up my tray.

"Now that is one fine ass." Jakotsu murmured under his breath just low enough for the table only to hear. I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

~0~

Study for Science test: code name for, Perfect Cheat Codes for Science test. We liked to call it PCC. It's a system that has worked flawlessly over the years ever since Inuyasha and I started failing our test. Every so often we have to revise the code so teachers don't catch on. This meeting in the library was just another one of our revising sessions.

I know it's a very bad thing to cheat but you can think of it as partner work. It's not like I'm going to be an idol student. Having a D in Ms. Saki's class isn't pushing me in the direction of model student, 'Everyone should be like Kagome!' Yeah that's definitely not happening. Besides, it feels good to have something with Inuyasha that Kikyo doesn't.

"Hand through the hair is A, yawn is B, stretch is C, and dropping of pencil is D." Inuyasha recited.

"Got it. Cough is true; leaning back in chair is false." I told him while flipping through my science book. We wouldn't be able to help each other cheat if we didn't get any _real_studying done. All the cheat codes would be a waste then.

"Ten digit of question is pencil tap; one's digit is finger tap."

"Balance this equation." I said passing my worksheet that had been assigned for homework the other day across the square wooden table. He looked down at it for two seconds before shoving back in my direction.

"Let's keep with plan PCC."

"You're hopeless."

"Which is why I'm so glad I got you." He said shooting me a blinding smile before turning his attention to his book. Thank God too, because the blush that formed was impossible to keep invisible. "What are we going to do about open ended?"

"Pray that there won't be any and if there is, pray it's on something we remember and if it's not, guess and pray its right." I answered easily. There is no way to cheat on open ended.

"Better start praying then."

"I think we're ready." I confirmed shutting my book. "Now I need to ask you for a favor." I waited for the golden eyes that made my heart break the speed limit to lock with mine.

"And the favor is…."

"I need you to help me with my driving." I told him seriously. "Even if I didn't ditch my last driver's test I still have this feeling I was going to cause a massive pile up on the interstate. I need to be ready this time."

"And how exactly do you want me to help?"

"I don't know. I just figured a guy who works around cars all day and has his own license could teach me how to be a….more cautious and skilled driver."

Inuyasha's dad owned Takahashi Speedpark. Takahashi Speedpark is our biggest and most popular year round attraction. They have three indoor tracks on the top level, an entire two floors dedicated for arcade games, six outdoor tracks where they have golf cart looking things to drive you around if the distance is too far, and there's a little gift shop at the front of the store. The place brings in big tourist bucks and its extreme fun to hang out at. If you had thirty bucks to pay for the wristband that gives you unlimited access to any ride that is.

The main point is Inuyasha works there so who better to teach me. Not to mention the fact that this is Inuyasha we're talking about.

"Hmmm…" he hummed pondering.

"Oh just say yes already."

"Okay. Meet me at the Speedpark at eight-thirty tonight."

"Alright." I instantly agreed with a quick nod of my head. I _really_ need my license.

"Now let's go put PCC into action."

~0~

After a twenty minute bus ride and a mile walk I made it to my destination. Even if I had a pile of homework that needed to be done, a song I needed to write, and the words of my swim coach still echoing in my ears of how crappy my butterfly was today, I felt excited to see Inuyasha. I guess you can say I'm hopeless.

I was about to swing the door open when a hand engulfed my mouth and another grabbed my waist tugging me into the shadows the large building emitted. Before I could even scream or think of all the ways I was going to die and the people I'll miss or the will I never got to write, I was turned around to face amber eyes.

I let out a breath of relief when Inuyasha moved his hand away from my mouth. "The next time you do that I'm going to lick your hand and kick you in the groin. You scared the crap out of me."

"Well I had to get you before the alarm went off."

"Alarm?" I asked him in disbelief. "Why would you tell me to come all the way here if the place is closed up? Do you have any idea how sore my feet are because I walked a mile from the bus stop! I'm wearing flip flops!"

"Shhh." Inuyasha hushed me looking around the area cautiously. "One, do you _want_us to get caught sneaking around here? Two, why the hell are you wearing flip flops in October?"

"I didn't feel like changing into sneakers after swim and I had flip flops in my bag and I didn't change them when I got home. Couldn't you just ask your dad to keep the place open? It would have been a lot easier."

"Do you want to learn how to drive or not?"

"I know how to drive I just need to perfect my skills."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at me, arching them perfectly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I want to learn how to drive."

"Okay, let's go."

Inuyasha grabbed my hand—and yes I was shamefully easily beet red—and led me towards the back of the building where a tall fence separated us from the six outdoor tracks that were left empty and dark. If it weren't for the tiny flashlight Inuyasha had guiding us and the light of the moon the view would be exactly the same as the back of my eyelids. Pitch black.

"Get on." Inuyasha ordered as he crouched down in front of me. I quickly slipped my arms around his neck and my legs hugged his hips, and Inuyasha lifted us both over the fence before taking off, not stopping until we reached the biggest track they had available with the most crazy turns. "We have arrived at your first lesson."

I climbed off Inuyasha's back and took in the fact that there was only one car—a two seater—with an actual running motor and that all the track lights were off. What in the world was Inuyasha thinking?

"Hurry up." Inuyasha ordered as he hopped into the passenger seat, patting the driver's seat that awaited me.

I climbed into the cart being careful to keep my foot far from the gas. "I am not driving on a road with no light. Do you want this to be my fourth crash?"

"You will have lights." Inuyasha assured me patting my leg. He then pulled out the tiny flashlight and pointed it to the road ahead. "Now press gas."

"I do not want to die tonight."

"Just gently put your foot down on the gas pedal."

"Inuyasha I—"

"Trust me Kags. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Well when he puts in such sincere words and gives my leg that squeeze…its pretty hard to just say no to him.

"Alright." I sighed finally putting my hands at then and two. "But if I die you better be dying too."

"Such cruel words."

"I know." I slammed my foot on the gas pedal lurching us forward out of the pit and onto the track, where the flashlight was completely useless though the light of the moon did help guide me. I made through an entire lap when I heard a siren going off. Then I saw a blue light in the distance attached to the top of a golf cart.

"What the…"

"I told you, you would have light."

"You planned this!" I screeched in disbelief as my brain frantically searched a way for me to get out of this situation. If I came home escorted by a security guard my mom was going to ground me for life. As in goodbye swim team, and goodbye Bank's band.

"Its part of the lesson. Take a right!" he shouted making me make a sharp turn in between a narrow space made in the tire barriers, sending me off track into a large empty lot.

"Is 'Experience a Hot Pursuit' part of the lesson?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I dodged a squirrel running pass.

"It's to see how well your focus is when you're in stressful positions."

"Not again with this focus crap!"

"You wanted to perfect your driving skills." He pointed out.

"My mom is going to kill me!"

"Bad girl, bad girl. What ya gonna do. What ya gonna do when they come for you?" Inuyasha sang beside me and I had the dire urge to knock him out. "Make a left and we'll be out of the Speedpark and into the forest behind it."

I made a quick turn but I still could hear the sirens getting louder and louder. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I kept repeating to myself.

"Kagome, keep your eyes open!" Inuyasha yelled, panic finally present in his voice instead of just mine. I opened my eyes to see me heading right for a tree. Right before our vehicle collided with the tree Inuyasha ripped our seatbelts off and lifted us into a tree to watch the gocart get totaled.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." I repeated in disbelief as I surveyed the damage when Inuyasha brought us to the ground.

"Your focus level his horrible." Inuyasha rebuffed.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at him shoving my finger in his chest. "You had me sneak onto private property knowing there will be security,"

"Kagome."

"You had me steal a gocart."

"Kagome."

"And then you have me crash it into a tree!"

"That was all your fault."

"How many times have you called me EASILY DISTRACTED!"

"Ka—"

"Oh crap! We have to go! We're still wanted by the security gaurds. That's another thing. I am now a WANTED person! How do you think that makes me feel!"

"Kagome I have to tell you something."

"WHAT!" I shouted loudly. We are on the run being charged for a stolen object and tresspassing. I don't think now would be the right time for Inuyasha to tell me something.

"Kenji and Miroku were in the gocart."

I hate Inuyasha.

_**~0~**_

_**Allllll done! I was actually going back and forth on the second part of the story on weather Kagome should go job hunting or steal a gocart and stealing just seemed more entertaining at the moment to me so job hunting will be reserved for later. I have an idea for the band name but**____**SUGGESTIONGS FOR BAND NAMES ARE WELCOME!**____**Review!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	5. Confession 4: I'm a Die Hard Romantic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song**

**Song: The Reason…Hoobastank**

**Alrighty after a long time of going back and forth of how I wanted to get this thing to work out I finally hit my stride this morning and finished up just so all you guys could read it. Oh! P.s I HAVE DECIDED THE FINAL COUPLE AND I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO AREN'T HAPPY WITH MY FINAL DECISION.**

_**Confessions Of a Highschool Freak**_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way's up, which way's down  
It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
Somebody push it away, so all that I can hear  
Is a simple song, sing along now_

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la

_-Miley Cyrus "Simple Song"_

**Confession #4: Die Hard Romantic**

"This will be all your fault when I end up on the missing list and on your carton of milk!" I huffed into my phone before snapping it shut so I couldn't hear the annoyed sighs of Bank and Inuyasha as I blamed them for my latest predicament.

A man standing behind me shifted a little to close to me and I could feel breathing on the back of my neck and by my ear.

"Hey!" I shouted at the man when I whipped my head around to glare at him. "You're the reason pretty girls don't ride the bus in the first place."

I know you're supposed to take responsibility for your actions, but what if its not your fault?

Examples:

It's Inuyasha and Bankoutsu's fault I'm on this cramped bus heading downtown with some stranger giving me the hungry eye because Bank gave me that stupid sprite and Inuyasha thought it was funnier to pull a prank on me than actually teach me to drive and they both had something to do this lovely afternoon of October 8th Saturday and couldn't drive me around.

It's the weathers fault that there are seasons that change temperature so its too cold for amusement paks making me loose my seasonal job as soon as late September hit.

It's that perverted man's fault at the former restaurant I worked at , that I'm job hunting because he decided a pat on my ass was funny which forced my pitcher in my hand to tilt and soak him in iced tea.

Its Mom's fault I need a job in the first place since she thinks its crazy for a teenager to need all the things I need.

So you see it's never _my_ fault things happen. It wasn't _my_ fault I was out of a job for the school year—though I was told before I took the job it was seasonal. And its not _my_ fault I was fired from my waitressing job—and yes they did tell me to be careful of grabby customers and if something does happen I am to handle it in a civilized manner. Its not _my_ fault I'm on this bus—though I've failed my drivers test six times.

As you can see it's the world working against me that is forcing me to walk all through downtown in search for a job. You see how unfair it is to have to take responsibility of something I didn't do? Now I'll have aching feet because of stupid people in the world.

Life_ is_ a bitch.

~0~

_Why did you leave your prior job?_

I sat in the waiting room of a restarurant hesitating on the question on the yellow application sheet. It was usually the season ended or never had a job. But now I had a different reason. I drenched a guy in a pitcher of iced tea and my boss was too close minded to see that it wasn't my fault and fired me.

Would it be wrong to lie on your job application? I mean I cheat on my Chemistry test o what would be so bad about about leaving out the truth on one measly piece of paper.

My good conscience was actually _on _today so I was actually feeling guilt in my usual it's-okay-to-lie heart. Grr…stupid do good feelings.

So I wouldn't lie. I'll just…not tell the entire truth. You know keep the good leave out the bad. In my case leave out everything with the whole my pitcher "accidently" tilting over some perv's head.

_I felt very uncomfortable working there._

Now that I got that done, next question.

_Who was your previous boss?_

My palms got sweaty and my teeth sank down into my lower lip. My eyes jerked around the dimly lit restaurant at the people enjoying their food from my seat in the front waiting room. The room started to spin and my breathin got heavier.

Was this a job application or a test?

My hands shook as I tried to think of a believable boss name. I only got Akane H—wriiten down before guilt hit me full force and cause me to erase the fake name.

Stupid, stupid, stupid conscience!

What was wrong with me today!? I tell plenty of…"stories" without feeling bad. What felt so wrong about it today. Was Karma finally back to bite me in the ass? Of all days couldn't it have waited? I'm trying to get a job here!

I quickly finished the applicationg with—sigh and curse conscience—all truthful answers and handed it to the lady working at the front who was assigning tables. She looked down at it briefly.

"We'll call you." She told me with an obviously fake smile.

Failure.

She just recited the, "Don't call, us we'll call you" saying in short hand. And everyone knows that the saying means you're not getting a job.

I mean, I've only heard it three other times today.

~0~

"So how's Japan's most hazardous worker?" Inuyasha asked from the other side of the phone as I eased my feet into the hot tub of water awaiting me.

Souta was at Kohaku's and mom was at some dinner party and I was watching 27 Dresses and working on my drawing of facial expressions and got to the part where they were about to get to the bar and start singing when I paused for a popcorn refill and a change of my water when Inuyasha called starting a conversation.

"Why don't you go find her and tell me what she says?" I answered, balancing my sketch pad onto my lap and pressing play. I picked up my pencil and began working on the face outline.

"Oh. So yu didn't get a job?"

"No, I didn't." I popped a handful of popcorn into my mouth. "I tried two restaurants and one nail salon and for whatever reason I didn't live on my application so I didn't get the job. Then I tried customer service at a store but the customers are real pissy, so yeah, I'm still jobless and broke." I put some more popcorn into my mouth. "On the bright side I have aching feet."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh at this. "Kagome I—"

"Oh no need to apologize, I mean two idiots had better stuff to do than help me, but I'm sure they benefitted greatly, right?"

"When are you going to take responsibility for you own actions?"

"When I'm good and ready to." I began to work on narrow eyes. First expression: angry. I shoved more popcorn into my mouth.

"Are you eating something? Kagome, you do know that if you keep eating when you're mad and frustrated you're going to get fat. We've talked about eating your emotions."

I paused shoving more popcorn into my mouth. Its true that I do tend to eat when I'm angry and Inuyasha has mentioned this a lot, but there is no need for him to go throw it in my face. "For your information, I'm watching a movie so I eat popcorn. I'm _not _eating my emotions."

" is the movie you're watching Lion King?"

"You know you're a serious jerk sometimes. And no, I'm not watcing Lion King. Hm, shows what you know."

"Okay,Kagome, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you promise. We can got to the movies tomorrow or someth—"

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

I sighed at the fast ringing of the doorbell that was demanding my attention. Now I was going to have to take my feet out of the comforting hot water just to answer it. I swear to God if it is some little girl selling cookies I might just strangle her.

"Hold on a sec," I spoke into the phone as I took my wet feet out of the water and padded over to the door. The one thing I hate about our door is that its completely wood without even a peep whole to see who was at the door so when you opened it, it was a total surprise. An unwanted family member or a robber. You never knew.

I unlocked the door and began to ease it open. I had it open about an inch when the person on the other side threw it open and there in front of me stood Bank with his guitar case and smiling a big goofy smile that was, honestly, scaring the crap out of me.

"What the—"

"We're in!" Bank shouted grabbing my shoulders and shaking me as he did a little hoppy dance. "We're in, we're in, we're in!"

"Kagome? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I find out." I then hung up on Inuyasha before he could protest and looked at Bankoutsu questioningly. "We're in what?"

"You know how I couldn't drive you around to go job hunting today?" he asked stepping in the house and closing the door behind him.

I scowled. "I have the aching feet to remind me."

"Well the band and I, minus Sango, were out looking for gigs and it turned out were out searching for gigs and we got one!" He was grabbing my shoulders again and shaking me. "We're finally getting a start in the music buisness!"

As extremelyhappy as I was that the band was finally getting a start, did I really need to be shook like crazy to get the happiness in me? My head was spinning in circles by the time Bankoutsu finally released his death grip from my arm.

"Okay…" It took me a while to get my head straight again. "That is absolutely AMAZING!" I threw my arms around Bank's neck and starting hopping myself. "Oh my god, what are we going to do about songs and clothes, and…and…oh my god! A band name."

"Kagome, Kagome," Bankoutsu tried to get me to calm down. How could he stay calm at a time like this? There was so much to do! "Calm down. The gig is Tuesday at twelve at the eighteen and up bar twenty minutes from school."

Call me crazy but I could of sworn Bankoutsu just said we had a gig during SCHOOL and at a BAR when he was describing the gig he had just booked. Yeah, I gotta be crazy because there is no way in hell I could go. Even if I'm only the song writer and critic I still deserve the right to see them in action. I _was _the original choice of a singer. Its only fair and I can't make that. Nuh-uh, no way, not gonna happen.

"Did you just say it was at a b—"

"Yes, but no one would ever know and we're only a year from being eighteen, Jakotsu already is eighteen, and Suikotsu is already twenty, its simple. And the most trouble we'll get for skipping school is a couple days detention." Bank was begging me.

"I'm sixteen still. My birthday isn't until January!"

Bankoutsu's face fell. "You're with the band they'll have to let you in," he insisted with a wave of his hand.

"Bank I d—"

"Okay, Kags you don't have to go if you don't want to but I was really hoping for he moral support."

He was begging me with those amazing blue eyes of his and it was hard to say no to them, "Okay fine." I made my way back over to the couch and he followed, grabbing a handful of popcorn as he plopped down on the couch and set his guitar case down by his feet. I watched about a minute of the movie before my curiosity finally got the best of me.

"So why'd you bring the guitar?"

A smile took over his face as he bent over and popped the latches revealing his guitar covered in sheet music. "We are going to work on songs."

~0~

"It was like…someone else took over my body and just ruined all my chances of getting a job." I confessed to Bank as we sat at the kitchen table going over lyrics. "It just felt so…wrong!"

I sat on the opposite side of him, feet resting on his knees, and a red pen twirled around in my hand. The table was littered in both of our songs and we were trying to pick the best for the gig and change the lyrics a bit if needed. A bucket of popcorn rested in the middle of the table along with a jar of candy I stole from Souta's room.

Bank looked up from the paper he was revising and raised a brow at me. "You're the one lying on your applications and doing the right thing is wrong?"

"Shut up," I huffed as grabbed for more popcorn along with a new song to look over. "The point is that I'm still jobless."

"Not necessarily, we do get paid for gigs and we'll give you some money, besides, could you really have taken on a job?"

"What do you mean?"

"You swim, have the band, and didn't you say you had some issues in Ms. Saki's class. If you took on a job you wouldn't even have a life."

He had a point. I was doing fine with a job before but then I wasn't in a band. I'm still not _in _the band but a pretty active member. But even with the stupid waitressing job I was too tired to do much after so I was usually on the couch instead of living life like a normal teenager.

"I've got to agree with you." I was looking over the song in my hand for a minute before I couldn't take the silence any longer. "So what kind of music do you want for the gig?"

He thought it over for a second. "Some good up beat songs and maybe two or three slow songs but nothing too mushy, just in case you wrote any of those kind of songs. We don't do mushy songs."

"Don't worry I don't," I picked up a lollipop from the jar and then a different song. "I want to know how this one sounds." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Come on, you brought your guitar, sing it to me."

"I don't think so."

"Please Bank." He wasn't budging. "Pleeeaaase." I batted my eyelashes and gave my best puppy dog look. "Puh-leeeeaaase." I gave his leg a shake. "Plee—"

"Okay, okay, okay." He bent down and picked up his guitar and I moved my feet from his knees so he could rest it on his lap. "Hand me the song." I quickly handed it over and bounced excitedly in my seat. Bankoutsu was going to sing and not Lion King or back up. Who wouldn't be excited!

He strummed a few random chords making sure the tuning was right before he actually began to follow the notes on the sheet and then finally he sang.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Oh. My. God. Bank was AMAZING! And the song I loved it. I mean I read the music and I knew how it was probably going to sound, but when Bank sang it…it was the best song I've ever heard. Not to mention I found it kind of romantic.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you get how the song goes now so I'm not going to sing anymore." Bank said placing his guitar back down on the ground and picking up his red pen.

"Bank, that was _AMAZING_!" I announced loudly practically hopping out of my seat. "Why did you need a singer when you're so great!?"

"Thanks for your enthusiasm, but I'm a drummer and usually drummers don't sing." He put the pen down and looked at me. "Beside drummers are known as the wild child and get _all _the girls."

"Yeah, whatever." I put my feet back on Bank's knees and started looking for another song for the gig.

"What about you, Kags? Sing for me." He was handing me a sheet of music and giving me his puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaase."

I pushed his arm away. The eyes were hard to say no to, but not impossible. "No, but I'll sing _with _you." He raised his eyebrows in question. "I'll sing Bennie and the Jets with you. I'm watching 27 Dresses and they're about to sing it."

"I think it would be better for you to sing this song."

"Not gonna happen."

He sighed. I knew what this meant, because Inuyasha always sighed when he was ready to give in to my pleas. Bank was no different.

"Fine."

"Yippe!" I hopped out of the chair and hurried to the living room ready to press play when Bankoutsu finally strolled in with the popcorn and plopped down on the couch. We had a couple of minutes before the bar singing started so I plopped down beside him, kicking my feet on his lap.

Talk about Déjà vu.

"Is this another one of your stress movies?" He asked, balancing the popcorn bowl on my legs. "Considering you had such a bad day today."

"No," I pressed play. "This is just a love story I'm crazy for."

"A die hard romantic."

"And proud of it."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Finally I am DONE! With this chapter at least now its time to drop the bomb. I was reading this book and the entire time you'd think the two would end up as a couple but they turn out just to be the best of friends so…yeah. And THEN in the middle of a huge science test—I always get my best ideas durign test—I got the perfect way to end this story and wrote it all out. Basically wat I'm trying to say is that…THE **__**COUPLE HAS BEEN CHOSEN**__**. If youwant to know my final decision if you don't think you can guess REVIEW! That was a great way to get reviews.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	6. Confession 5: I'm a Secret Agent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**SURPRISE! I did an early update. Shocker, right? Anyways I got this entire story planned out about what's going to happen in each chapter so I won't have to wonder as much on what I'm going to do, I'll only have to write it. Just ENJOY!!!!!!!!! XD**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_-Avril Lavigne "Fall To Pieces"_

**Confession #5: I'm a Secret Agent**

It amazes me how I'm able to get myself into stupid looking, embarrassing situations. One minute I could be walking the street and the next I'm running after an ice cream truck, demanding it to stop in my I'm-hot-hungry-and-very-pissed-off voice. Thankfully that wasn't the case this time—October is not the time of year to be wanting ice cream. I don't know how I even got in this situation this time.

The wind blew hard, torturing my body covered in only shorts and a light jacket with a case of shivers, as if torturing me for lying.

Okay, so I know why I'm here on the sidewalk in front of the shrine steps. I am trying to whip my fat cat into shape. It has recently occurred to me how fat and lazy my cat is. Soon they won't just be talking about child obesity, but cat obesity, and I'm afraid Buyo may be the fattest.

It all started last night when Mom got back from her dinner party and kept going on and on about how the host was talking about these great health food recipes.

"And she even said there were some great desserts. I think she put frozen whipped cream on a graham cracker and then some fruit on top of it. It was actually very good." Mom said as she slipped off her shoes and hung her jacket on the back of a kitchen table.

"Sounds good, but I think I'm a stick to Rocky Road." I was cleaning up the popcorn and candy wrappers on the table that was left over from when Bank was over.

"That is what's causing all the problems with obesity, people prefer the sweet and fattening over the less sweet, but good, and not to mention healthy. Next thing you know pets are going to die of diabetes!" she was going off in a tangent as she walked up the steps. She had no idea that the thought of Buyo dying was stuck in my head.

And that's the reason I borrowed our neighbor's dog leash and tried to take Buyo on a walk. That is why I look _extremely _stupid trying to walk my cat. Keyword, _trying. _Buyo being as lazy as he is stopped at the bottom of the steps, and I carried him down the steps.

I'm a failure as a pet owner.

"Come on, Buyo!" I yelled at his statue form giving the leash a tug. "Think of all those pretty little kitties wanting a boyfriend. They're going to want someone fit and strong, not lazy and flabby!" I tugged at the leash again and Buyo only licked his paw not moving an inch forward. Another gust of wind came and I shivered. If I knew Buyo was really this lazy and I wouldn't even be walking I would have worn some sweats.

I glared down at my cat. "You wanna know why I'm doing this? The fact is…Buyo, you're fat and I don't want you to die of diabetes. So that's why you need to _move!" _Buyo looked at me as if he was clueless to what I just said. I sighed. "Do you need an example!?" I started jogging in place. "Come on Buyo, you can do it." He sat still, this time looking at me as if I was crazy which was probably how everybody who drove by looked. I stopped jogging and placed my hands on my hips. "You know what you need? A personal dog trainer. I'll bet you'll start running if you had a dog chasing after you, you'd be whipped up into shape in no time."

As if my prayers were finally answered, a smooth 91'model Firebird rolled up to a stop in front of where I stood on the sidewalk. But it wasn't just any Firebird, it was Inuyasha's. Half _dog _demon Inuyasha. Ah, just what the doctor ordered.

Inuyasha got out of the car. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Buyo into shape and you're just in time."

"To watch stupidity in the making?"

I scowled and rolled my eyes. "No, I need you to act like a dog so Buyo will run."

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "I'm not a dog."

"But you're a half _dog_ demon and that should have some effect. You got the ears, fangs, and claws; now all you have to do is get down and do a little barking."

"Kagome, I didn't come here to help Buyo lose weight," I frowned but his eyes brightened and he smiled enthusiastically. "I've got something that is going to make up for the driving prank and your aching feet."

I lifted my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'd like to hear this."

"We are going to the movies."

I stared blankly at him. He really thought just saying we were going to the movies was supposed make up for everything. What a douche bag. "Unless Hugh Jackman is making a personal appearance at Wolverine, that doesn't make up for everything."

"Would it help if I told you that the movie we're going to see is the same movie, in the same theater, and at the same time as Sesshoumaru and Rin's when they go on their date?"

My jaw hit the concrete ground. "No way!"

"Yeah," He bent down and picked up Buyo and then started up the steps with the leash dragging behind them. "Now let's get inside before the rest of the world knows you're a freak."

I followed behind them bouncing up the steps on my toes. Three great things in the time of only two days. The band got a gig, Bank sang to me, and I get to spy on Rin and Sesshoumaru's date that leads them to a life of happily ever after. Life is great.

By the time we hit the top of the gazillion shrine steps I was half way through humming my made up song. "Today is gonna be a good day today Cause ain't nobody gonna cry today And ain't nobody gonna die today So save that drama for another day Today is gonna be a good day today, Hey"

"Kagome," Inuyasha cut in as he stopped at the front porch and dropped Buyo so I could unlock the door. "What are you humming about?"

I pulled the keys from my jacket pocket still smiling. "Because I get to spy on a date, and as stalkerish as that sounds it's great," I put the key in the lock and turned it then pushed open the door so we could walk inside and Buyo took off. Sure, now he wants to run. "And yesterday when I had to hang up on your it was Bank and he said we had a gig!"

"Great," Inuyasha walked towards the kitchen and picked up an apple that was resting in the fruit bowl and then leaned against the counter and smiled at me. The sun shined through the kitchen window and Inuyasha's hair glistened and I had to remind myself I was looking at Inuyasha, my best friend, and not an angel.

"And," I continued as I dropped into a chair at the kitchen table and picking up a notepad and a pen so I could jot down the song idea I had. "When we were going over possible songs to use he sang me a song." I finished with a big smile looking up at him.

"Oh," Inuyasha's smile wasn't as big as it was earlier.

"Yeah, and he was absolutely amazing. It was like…it was just extremely good and I felt tingles all over." I was smiling just remembering it. I always get tingles when someone really good sings and when Bank sang I was…on tingle fire.

Inuyasha's smile was gone completely and his apple was limp in his hand. "Really?"

"Yeah…" I was studying him, trying to figure out what was wrong. I know he's not the biggest Bankoutsu fan but he seemed fine when they both refused to drive me around yesterday. I shook my head. I'll worry about Inuyasha's problems later. "So, don't you wanna hear more about the gig?"

A small smile was back as he walked over to the table and plopped down across from me and my feet slid into his lap and a different kind of tingles erupted in me. "Sure, Kagome. Talk away."

I rolled my eyes. "It's at the eighteen and up club twenty minutes from school at noon." I caught his look. "I thought it was crazy too but since I'm with the band I should be able to get in, at least that's what Bank said. And the worst I could get for skipping the last half of school is detention and it's not all that bad." I smiled at Inuyasha "You should come too, Inuyasha. You know moral support."

"I can't. You know punishment for football players for missing a class, don't need extra laps at practice."

Crap! I forgot all about the swim team. Coach was going to eat me alive and then spit me into the pool and make swim a gagillion laps. I was going to die. Oh, well.

My hopeful smile fell a bit. "Oh, no problem," I waved off as if I didn't really care that much. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

~0~

"Hey there they are!" I whispered-shouted to Inuyasha from the passenger seat. We were in his car—not like I have one—and were waiting for our two targets to walk up to the movie entrance. Though Inuyasha found out there was a date tonight he failed to find out what movie they were seeing so we had to hide out in the parking lot until they came.

"Alright, you go follow them once they go inside and see which movie they go in and then call me and I'll buy the tickets."

"Okay," I had my hand on the handle, ready to push it open when I had a thought. "You think you wanna buy snacks too because I only got five bucks."

"I'll only have five too after tickets."

"Well you can't go on a successful stake out without food. It's in all the books!"

"What books?"

"Spying for Dummies, duh." I answered quickly. Inuyasha laughed before pushing me towards the door, gently.

"Go do your job."

"Fine," I stepped out of the door and headed inside the theater to see Sesshoumaru and Rin at the back of a very long line for snacks. I slipped into the back of the line watching them intently. Sesshoumaru spoke lowly and Rin smiled, her cheeks painted a light pink. Then Rin took his hand and pulled him forward in line and the impossible happened. Sesshoumaru blushed.

I had the dire urge to take out my phone and snap a picture of it but then everyone would think I was a stalker, and I wouldn't be able to see the two of them in the movie. That is where all the first date movie _moves _come in. I couldn't miss that.

The two finally got two drinks and one large popcorn—I have a feeling that the 'touch hands while getting popcorn' move would be into play—and then headed towards the ticket lady. I inched a little closer to hear which movie they were going to.

"'Wolverine is eighteen on your right." The ticket lady said ripping their tickets and handing them back to Sesshoumaru. "Enjoy your movie."

Yes! Wolverine is the movie I've been needing to go to forever. I would have gone already but movies cost money and unless I actually do my chores so my mom will pay me an allowance I'm going to stay broke. But now that Inuyasha is buying the tickets it's all going to work in my favor. Spying and a movie, the perfect date!—er friendly outing, I mean.

I quickly called Inuyasha.

"The X-men Origins: Wolverine," I reported in my serious agent voice though I was practically bouncing on my toes.

"Good work Agent Higurashi," Inuyasha said in his own secret agent voice. I heard the slamming of the door. "I'm going to get the tickets." He spoke in his normal voice.

"Okay, I'm going to buy myself a medium popcorn and you can buy a large soda," I said surveying the prices. "That way we can share so buy two straws. Or, I'll buy some candy I want something sweet, but then there won't be enough to share. But if I get a—"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, cutting off my babbling. "I can see you through the window and you're drooling." I looked out the window to see Inuyasha smiling at me and I waved before turning around with a scarlet blush on my face. "Just go buy the popcorn."

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." I shut my phone before heading to the end of a line. Smoot move Kagome, go get caught drooling by your crush. Am I a genius, or what?

~0~

"He's going for it…yawn, stretch…SCORE!" I whisper-shouted to Inuyasha and we both stood up in our seats, silently cheering as if we were at a football game. We were in the very back row in the theater, where it's unbelievably hot, and instead of watching the movie—though my eyes did drift to Hugh Jackman every now and then—we had our eyes trained on the pair five rows down.

"So am I forgiven?" Inuyasha asked as we sat back down in our seats.

"Yes." I answered immediately as I reached for some popcorn. "This is almost as good as Hugh Jackman making a personal appearance."

"Is there any way I could make it better?" Inuyasha asked and I instantly turned red, thankful for the darkness of movie theaters.

I knew exactly what could make this better. It would be the best day of my sixteen years of life if this wasn't a friendly outing but a date and all dates end in a kiss. A kiss that causes you to float up into the sky and land on cloud nine and wish to never come down. _But,_ Inuyasha has a girlfriend and I'm a best friend who doesn't want to be known as a slut, man stealer, or home wrecker.

"Nope," I lied reaching for the drink in-between us and taking a sip from my straw. "You can't beat Hugh's muscles."

"Whatever. Hurry up with the drink, Kagome. I'm thirsty too." I purposely took a longer time. "If you drink all that you're going to have to pee and I'm going to laugh when you miss something important."

I handed over the drink. "Jerk."

"You know you love me." He laughed before sucking down our drink. I ducked my head and looked at the ground blocking his view of my reaction. Yeah, I really did love him.

"Crap, do you get free refills?"

Why, I did not know.

"This is why I don't like sharing drinks with people." I complained taking some more popcorn into my hand and tossing some at him before popping the rest in my mouth. "They drink the entire thing and we're not half way through th—"

"He's got breath spray." Inuyasha cut in to my complaining, nudging my arm and my eyes instantly snapped to the couple that was one of my best friends and my very best friend's brother.

"That is so un-Sesshoumaru like." I whispered in disbelief as I stared in awe. Who knew?

We were completely silent as we stared at the two who inched closer and closer together. We leaned closer, straining to get a better look at their shadows. I know this is supposed to be a private moment or personal or whatever, but I've been saying the two would get together since they met and this was only going to proof of my hypothesis. I had to be there.

"3…2…1…" their lips met right as Inuyasha's countdown ended and I couldn't contain myself to just whisper shouting.

"Touchdown!"

"Shit." Inuyasha mumbled before yanking me down to the sticky theater floor to avoid the crazy looks I was about to receive and then he joined me. "Do you have to have such a big mouth?"

"You're supposed to express your emotions." I said as I moved myself into crawling position. "Now are we ready to make our grand escape, Agent Takahashi?"

"Lead the way, Agent Higurashi."

I laughed as I moved slowly down the empty aisle with Inuyasha's own make-my-heart-swoon laugh echoing in my ears behind me.

~0~

"Mom, guess what," I announced as I slammed the front door shut and skidded into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face. Ever since our grand escape I've been needing to tell someone of my observations and my mom just happened to be the closest. "I went to the movies with Inuyasha and—"

"You went to the movies with Inuyasha?" My mom asked in disbelief, her eyes wide and shining with pride, and I backed up a bit scared. "My hope for grandchildren isn't ruined yet."

"Oh, Mom," I sighed slapping myself in the forehead. "It wasn't a date." Her smile faltered a bit but I continued anyways. "We went to the movies to spy on Rin and Sesshoumaru and then—"

"Dates are private matters, Kagome." Mom lectured and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm trying to let you into my teenage gossip life so can you _please _listen to me?" I asked with pleading eyes. I had to tell somebody and everybody else seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth making them impossible to reach.

"Alright honey, tell me about how you intruded on two naïve friends' date."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, so—"

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

Can I please just get through one sentence without being interrupted? Does the world really feel the need to make me keep this bottled up inside? I had to get this out!

"I'll get it." Mom said abandoning her spot from behind the island making what looked like a healthy snack and padded went to answer the door. At the same moment she left my phone went off and I fished around in my pocket to get it.

"Hello?"

"Agent Higurashi, our mission has failed." Inuyasha spoke through the phone and it sounded like he was stumbling over something in the background.

"What are you talking about?"

"KAGOME!"

I looked up to see Rin storming at me with an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look in her eyes. My phone slipped from my hand and I made a mad dash for the steps, slipping a bit on the hard wood floor.

"I'm going to kill you, Kagome!"

"Shouldn't you be at home enjoying your new relationship with Sesshoumaru?" I squeaked as I hit the top of the steps, making my way to my room that had a lock to keep the murderer out. It was the last thing that I got out before Rin tackled me to the ground. "Oww…"

"You are so dead."

And I believed it.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Finally I am done! Bet I surprised you all with such a quick update. I should have because I surprised myself with how fast I got this one up. Really it hasn't even been my usual one month wait. I'm shocked with myself truly. Anyways just review please!**__**Oh, and top five hottest celebs are needed for another one of my stories so I'd like your opinions! and I HAVE NEW STORY IDEAS ON MY PROFILE SO VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT**_

_**~kimiko888~**_


	7. Confession 6: I'm an Underaged Drinker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Songs**

**Songs: Basket Case (Green Day)...song came on when I was writing the chapter so its the song I'm using**

**I was on my way to the movie theater's with my parents for Family Movie Night—they're really trying to make this work but we end up in an argument everytime—when a sudden scenario for this chapter hit me like a ton of bricks. So I wrote down the scene in my 'SUDDEN IDEAS' mini composition I keep in my purse in case I'm hit with story inspiration—though its more of a doodling pad when I have to wait for my food at restaurants—and here I am updating. Okay now I hope you ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Confessions Of A Highschool Freak**_

_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars__  
__And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars__  
__The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap__  
__We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat__  
__And we'll hang out in the coolest bars__  
__In the VIP with the movie stars__  
__Every good gold digger's__  
__Gonna wind up there__  
__Every Playboy bunny__  
__With her bleach blond hair_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar__  
_

_-Nickleback "Rockstar"_

**Confession #6: I'm an Underaged Drinker**

"Come on Bank," I tried to hype him as I walked in between him and Jakotsu on the way to school on Tuesday—day of the gig."Rock with me. _G__roove _with me." I tried to do a wave but it ended up looking like a wet noodle.

This is what I tend to do when I've hit ultimate stoked zone. I happen to dance around like an idiot though, proven by many home videos, I don't have the blood of a dancer running through my veins. I get so happy my limbs just happen to move in hazordous motions to there own accord and I can't help but try to bring other's into my dancing horribly state. So that was my goal at the moment. Trying to get Bank to join my rythmless form of dance. Jakotsu was already bouncing along beside me and we had to the the masculine member to do the wet noodle.

"Be loose, Bank." Jak cried to his brother. "Be loose." He did a little hop on one foot and twirled around.

"You two are absolutely embarassing," Bank sighed as he drug his hand down his face in despair. "If I had the car you two wouldn't be publicizing your 'I Can't Dance' skills to all of Japan."

Suikotsu's car was in the shop needing a new alternator so he was using Bank's "baby" to get the supplies over to the club for the gig. That's why we've been forced to get to school by foot instead of cruising in Bank's rusted, busted car. I could have gotten a ride from Mom this morning, but then I wouldn't be able to share my awful dance skills with Bank. I also wouldn't be able to bask in the glow of excitement of being able to sneak out of school to go to a bar where I'm underaged.

"How can you _not _be excited right now?" I asked Bank as I stopped my crappy dancing before skipping ahead a bit and turning around to face the two of them, walking backwards. "This is your first gig! Your launch to fame! Just one tiny step to being the next big thing in the music world, just like you told me the first day we met. This is your _dream_!" I did a quick spin before flashing him a big smile. "Dance with me Bank! Dance with me!"

He only raised his brow at me and laughed. "How can you _not _be afraid of what Rin is going to do to you today?" he spoke with a smirk on his lips.

My smile faltered only a bit as I recalled yesterday's events and my hand moved to my battle scar that were being covered with cool circus band-aids. Rin is still not happy with the fact Inuyasha and I spied on her apparently _private _date with Sesshoumaru and sure has an...abusive way of showing it. Sunday, she tackled me to the ground at home. Yesterday she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me really hard, her nails managing to dig in kinda deep. So today I am slightly afraid of the punishment I'm going to receive today. But, then again I got it really easy compared to Inuyasha. Put the fact that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't get along that well with the fact that Inuyasha spied on his date, you end up with one broken arm and a Hanyou so doped up on pain killers he can't make it to school.

"Looks like you went kinda pale there," Bank laughed. "I'll pray for your well being." He clapped his hands together and looked up at the sky, mumbling something before he brought his attention back to me. "Pray with me Kagome! Pray with me!" He then busted out laughing with Jakotsu as I stopped my backward's movement to glare at the two of them.

"Shut up," I demanded once they caught up and I went back to walking the correct way in my original spot sandwiched between the two brothers. "The point was that you should be screaming Happy Day's at the top of your lungs that you got a gig, but you still got this whole, cool and collective thing going on. Its annoying."

"Bank isn't the public display of idiocy kind of person." Jakotsu explained to me. "He likes to be more reserved in his excitement."

"Well that's boring," I turned to Bank and frowned. "And here I thought you were the drummer. The wild child."

"Wild child, not stupid one."

"You can't be wild if you don't loosen up." We were approaching the school now and I could see the front steps of East littered with my peers. I did another wet noodle thing with my arms. "Loosen up, my man."

"Kagome, please," he was giving me this pleading look and I only smirked. I nudged Jakotsu in the side and he started dancing with me.

"Dance with. Groove with me!" I shouted again throwing in a little swerving neck action.

"Kagome..."

"This is nothing, Bank," I proclaimed changing to the chicken dance. "I tackled a girl in the mud and suffered for being overly nosy for Kami's sake. Dancing in the public eye isn't going to ruin my reputation." Not that I have one to begin with. "Come on, dance with me." I gave his arm a light tug but he didn't move into any dancing motion. I huffed. "You leave me no choice." I snatched the pair of drumsticks out of Bank's back pocket--his ultra lucky pair he carried with him everywhere--and took off for the steps.

"Give them back!" Bank cried after me and I heard his feet pounding behind me and I frantically thought of an idea to keep him away from them.

"No!" I reached to top of the steps spotting Kenji, the other boy in the golf cart that day Inuyasha pulled that stupid prank, and pulled him in front of me as my sheild. "You tackle him to the ground if he comes to me," I whispered in his ear pointing to Bank making his way towards me with a charge and Kenji nodded in agreement.

Bank was about to manuver around Kenji when his path was blocked by Kenji's strong arm. He looked at Kenji who motioned to me he then locked eyes with me in question. "I can't perform without my sticks."

"Oh, I'll give you your sticks," he let out a sigh of relief and I smirked before dropping the bomb. "If you dance and sing..." I thought about the perfect song for a second and my face broke out into a huge grin when it came to me. "the chicken dance."

Kenji stifled a laugh and Bank's entire face fell into one of disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not."

"Kagome..."

"You won't get your sticks."

"Without my sticks we don't have a gig."

"Well get to dancing my good fellow," I smirked at his distressed face. "Right here, right now."

"I can't believe you," I heard him mumble before he walked back down the steps of the school and the witnesses who were still lounging on the steps followed him. Kenji fished out his phone and I really wished my mom had gotten me a camera phone so I could record history in the making right here in front of my own normally crappy highschool.

"You're an evil girl, Higurashi," Jakotsu whispered to me as he joined us on the steps to watch Bank's performance. "He's going to kill you when this is over. Using his lucky sticks against him. Evil, evil child."

"Shhh," I ordered as i saw Bank lower his head so he was looking at the ground and take a deep breath. "The shows about to begin."

Bank made the opening and closing motions with his hands."I don't wanna be a chicken," He flapped his "wings". "I don't wanna a duck so kiss my butt." He turned around and shook his butt and I threw my head back until tears began to form, leaning on Kenji for support as he laughed with the rest ot the student body witnessing this.

I let Bank go for three more sets before finally throwing my hand up saying he could stop and he hopped up the steps two at a time and I handed him his sticks.

"You are such a freak," he told me as he shoved his precious items back into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I wasn't the one singing and dancing for all the school," I pointed out smirking as I followed Jakotsu into the building. "That, my friend, was all you."

"Shut up."

~0~

"Come on Bank it wasn't that bad," I tried to comfort him as we sat in lunch, the last period before we made our grand escape. "I just put you into a performance mood and made your name known by all of the school. Now everybody's talking about you."

"Yeah, whatever. " Bank said reaching for another one of my fries--repayment for making him dance like a fool in front of the school. "But we have bigger problems, such as...a band name!"

Hot dang-sticks! I completely forgot about the band name. I had though of Anarachy cause Bank seems to break a lot of the rules but it didn't seem right so I just threw that one out. But the point is we really need to come up with a name which is very important considering they couldn't just get on stage...nameless. Wait a second...

"I got it!" I announced practically flying out of my seat when the idea struck me. "Nameless. The band is Nameless mainly because we have no creative juices to think of a name, but you could say you're so good you can't think of a word good enough to describe you."

"That's kinda cocky though," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"But its a name and we need one. Take it or leave it."

Bank, Sango and Jakotsu seemed to be pondering the idea rolling the idea around in their heads and I was kinda nervous for a second on weather or not they would like it. I was also kinda afraid that Bank would say he didn't like it just to get back at me for making him dance in front of the entire school.

"Nameless," Jakotsu tried rolling the name of his tongue. "And next to the stage...NAMELESS!" he shouted as if he were an announcer and he pondered the name for just a second before slowly nodding his head and a smile coming over his features. "I like it."

"Me too." Sango immediately agreed and then we all turned to Bank waiting for him to voice his opinion.

I clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers and my teeth sank into my bottom lip nervous. I watched anxiously as Bank tapped his chin in serious thought and he finally slowly turned to face me, our eyes locking and I think my heartbeat sped up even more with all the anticipation. Slowly his lips pulled into a small smile.

"Its good."

"Yes!" I shouted in happiness and threw my arms around his neck.

"Okay, just calm down a bit."

"I can't just calm down, you guys are finally on your way and the name just made it official!" I let go of my grip around Bank still grinning like a fool. "I...I got to dance." I smiled mischeviously at Bank who's entire face had fell, my arms slowly moving into their wet noodle positions. "Come on, Bank. Dance with me. _Groove _with me."

"Kagome..."

~0~

"Calm down, Kagome. There are no teachers or parents here, okay?" Bank spoke to me, trying to be a source of comfort as he led me through the overheated club to the bar. "Just breathe."

I tried to breathe in and out at a normal speed, but it still seemed I was hyperventilating. Yes, I was totally freaking out about the fact that I just skipped school to go to a club. That's right, the girl who was just doing the wet noodle in the cafeteria and skipping down the hall with excitement is going absolutely crazy with worry. What was my swim coach going to do--he couldn't take me out of the next meet--and my mom? Oh gods, my mom was going to kill me when she got a call from school explaining her daughter just skipped half a day. And then the detention...man, I was going to die in detention.

"You need a drink," Bank declared as he knocked on the top of the bar and held up two fingers when he caught the bartender's eyes. "It'll help you...chill."

I looked at Bank as if he had grown two heads and wings. Was he trying to feed my worry? As if its bad enough I skipped school and went to a bar, but just add 'Underaged Drinker' to the list of sins I'll have to repent on. 'It'll help you...chill' my ass. I was going to explode with worry and paranoia.

Bank picked up two tiny shot glasses the bartender had set in front of him and held one out to me and I looked at the glass unsure. "Just taste a bit," Bank urged as he held it out closer to me, shaking it a bit as if to tempt me. "Don't hack it til' you try it," he spoke again but my unsure face remained where it was. "It'll help the worry slip away."

I was sold.

I took the shot glass from him but before I could lift it an inch I felt that stupid guilty feeling. "I am five years underage," I pointed out eyeing the brown liquid. "I know like everybody drinks, but Mom said not to give into peer pressure and this is totally illeagal. How'd you get beer anyways?"

"I'm in the band, Kagome, and the band always beer, no matter the age. We're giving these guys buisness for paying and this is just part of our paper. Its always that way."

"I thought this was your first gig?" He gave me a dirty look. "Sorry. Touchy subject."

"You don't have to drink it, but tell me so I can give it to Jakotsu. He's been begging for some."

I looked at the foamy top of the shot glass in my hand. It did look cold which was needed in the hot club. I lifted the cup to my lips, pausing for only a second before throwing my head my head back and downing it in a single gulp.

It was absolutely disgusting.

Really, it tasted like barf which makes the fact the the owner of Lightbud is making big money by selling something we could get for free by just shoving two fingers down the back of our throats, absolutely ridiculous And the burning in the back of my throat triggered tears and my hacking cough reflexes and I lurched forward as I coughed, my eyes watering even more and I pounded my chest with the side of my fist.

Bank hurried to my side after downing his own glass and put one of his arms around my waist to steady my balance and used his other hand to pat my back.

"I'm going to puke and the alchohol hasn't even settled," I weased glaring at Bank through teary eyes.

"So no beer for Kagome?"

"None."

"Hey, Kagome!" a voice from the crowd shouted and I froze, thinking the worst automatically--mom, teacher, swim coach--and breathed a deep sigh of relief when I saw Kagura pushing through the crowd with Ren in tow. Thank the heavens it was her.

"What are y'all doing here?" Bank asked releasing his hold on me now that my coughs had stopped.

"We came to see Nameless in action." Kagura answered with a smirk on her face. Seems the name spread quick. "And there was a rumor of a pop quiz in History and I didn't study so why not skip? Soccer starts in spring so I can't get benched and Ren wanted to come too."

Damn year round swim team.

"So how's it going chicken boy?" Ren asked looking at Bank with a smirk on his lips and laughter dancing around in his eyes. "I got a video text in homeroom."

"Its all Kagome's fault."

"No it's not!" I automatically protested. "I was just helping him relax before the gig and he had to get loose. You know help him get in that crazy, out there mood."

"Doesn't matter," Kagua declared waving off the arguement. "All I know is that the whole schools been talking about it and it was fucking hilarious."

"Kagome..." Bank mumbled dragging his hand down his face. "I hate you."

"What are you talking about? I made you famous!" and we all--except sulking Bank--laughed clutching our stomachs.

"You're more famous than Kags when word got out about the mud fight. You're the new legend of the week." Ren laughed.

"Bank!" Suikotsu's voice carried over our laughter reaching our ears as he approached us. "We're on in two so lets go. Now."

Bank only nodded as he pushed pass me to get to the Suikotsu. "Anything to get away from the laughing idiots."

"Hey!" I shouted at him and he looked back at me over his shoulder and the retort I had ready on my tongue disappeared and two other words replaced it. "Good Luck."

He smiled a bit at me and lifted his chin in acknowledgement. "Thanks."

~0~

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

I watched as Sango sang Bank's song standing at the mike, a hard look on her face. She was wearing baggy cargo pants being held up with a studded belt--much to Jak's disappointment, her signature--and a black shirt with a white emoticon that had swirly eyes and a tongue sticking out. We were kind of afraid if Sango singing this song would work out correctly at practice yesterday, but she was doing amazing.

I was standing in the middle of the crowd--my elbows were to tired to try to shove my way all the way to the front--with Ren and Kagura and from what I could see the crowd that had the audacity to get drunk at noon was loving them. Everybody's heads were bobbing and big goofy grins were plastered on to their faces. Nameless was on their way.

I loved this song. It was one that when you really listen to the lyrics made me laugh. Especially the second verse. Bank had a talent, I think for mixing a good sound with a funny song when you listen to the lyrics.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned_

I began joining the head bobbing group as the group played on the the second verse. A.K.A my absolute favorite part in the song. I couldn't stop smiling from laughter the first time I read it.

_I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing him down_

I could see Kagura grinning like a fool and I automatically knew she heard the words and not just the music. I began hopping on my toes just a bit as they went back to the chorus when I felt something bump into me. I turned around to see a very drunk pot-bellied man standing behind me just a bit too close for comfort and he was giving me this sick smile.

"Oi, you're *hiccup* a rrrreal....perrretty one." he slurred swaying a bit a he took a step closer and I tried to step back, only to run into some other person.

"Umm..." I wanted to get Kagura or Ren's attention but sometime when I had averted my attention from them they had disappeared with the crowd.

"You gots *hiccup* a rrrrreal niiiice sh-shirt," he spoke coming in closer and I gulped nervously.

I looked down at my electric blue Invader Zim shirt. It definitely wasn't a real nice shirt. "I...uh..."

"I *hiccup* bet whats unnnnderrrr there is even better." the perv lunged forward at me and my eyes grew to tremendous sizes and a yelp escaped my lips, but before the man could touch me somebody hopped in front of me, roughly pushing the man back.

"Stay back. She's mine."

I looked up at my hero.

"Inuyasha..."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Okay I was really afraid I wasn't going to get this up on time before I leave for vacation on Friday cuz my laptop is toast and has to be redone, but I gotta love my computer genius parents because he fixed the busted big old time computer just so I could update for y'all. Once again thank you Mom and Dad! Anywho hoped you liked the chapter and if you did REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	8. Confession 7: My Umbrella Has Holes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Songs: My Number One...Paramore**

**Hmm....I don't think it's been _that _long but then again I'm the author so I can't really say because I wasn't going crazy trying to guess what would happen next in the story because I already knew what was going to happen. Aw I'm sure I've done a worst job updating...okay I know I have but enough is enough! Time to move on with Chapter 8 of Confessions of a Highschool Freak!!!!**

**_Confessions of a Highschool Freak_**

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_-Enrique Iglesias "Hero"_

**Confession #7: I Have Holes in My Umbrella**

"Inuyasha..."

He just ignored me though, his eyes and glued to the drunk man stumbling away from us with a sneer towards Inuyasha as he ran into various members of the club. I could hear the growl rising in Inuyasha's throat and I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. An angry Inuyasha isn't a good thing. Think about it. An angry Hanyou causes attention brought to us, two underaged clubbies playing hookie. Definitely not a good thing.

The hand seemed to bring Inuyasha back to reality and he quickly turned around to face me.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye, emotion swirling around his amber orbs. He had that really worried, I-care-so-much-about-you look in his eyes and I was about to melt where I stood. My knees did go weak though and if it weren't for Inuyasha's firm grip I would have fell to the floor.

"Yeah," I finally answered once i found my voice again. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha moved his hands down my arms, searching for some injury before coming back to my shoulders for a millesecond before they cradled my cheeks. I leaned into his cool hands trying to keep the sigh from passing my lips and our eyes locked again, the emotion to swirling around in Inuyasha's eyes. "Are you sure?" he repeated.

I nodded my head, not trusting myself that my voice wouldn't come out dreamily so I waited before speaking. "Yeah. The pervert only tried to cop a feel." Inuyasha's eyes left mine for a second and looked down at my chest and I turned red. "I'm fine, Inuyasha," I assured him and he looked back into my eyes.

"Dammit Kagome," he mumbled and the next thing I knew I was in forward motion, not stopping until I colided with Inuyasha's firm chest and his arms wrapped around me, holding me in place with a tight grip. Not that I'm complaining. "Why can't you just stay out of trouble?"

"Sorry," I mumbled into his chest, secretly inhaling his manly scent. "I don't--"

"Hey Inuyasha and....not Kikyo?"

We both instantly hopped apart and turned to a see a not-so-sober Naraku. Inuyasha told he never really liked the guy because he's always bragging about how much of an asset he was to the team, but Kikyo friends with him and he is the sports King so he has to tolerate him. I'm not a fan for Naraku either and it's not just because Inuyasha doesn't like and he told me he didn't want me around him. But the guy is one of those jerks that goes around licking his lips every girl who passes and likes to slap their asses. And it turns out he's a really bad timer. Really, talk about a buzz kill.

"Hey Naraku," Inuyasha mumbled a response, turning to face the senior fully. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you. I heard your brother broke your arm and you were out for being high off pills but you look fine," he gave me the once over, licking his lips over the sick grin sliding across his face. "And so does the thing next to you."

I scowled at Naraku. I was not a _thing, _but a girl. Young Adult. Adolescent. And I was not one of his freshmen sluts throwing themselves at him so they can get an automatic launch to highschool fame. I deserve respect!

"She's not a thing," Inuyasha spoke in a low tone, threatening it kind of sounded to me. "Kagome's with the band and the high on pills was an excuse to stay out of school so I could come here without getting detention or being benched." He then turned casting me a slight smile and grabbed my hand and I was going to faint. "Kagome's my best friend and I was just going to surprise her."

Minus the best friend bit, it was very romantic. To me at least.

"Friend, eh?" Naraku raised a brow at Inuyasha before looking back at me. "Now I don't feel so bad about what I'm imagining." he winked at me and I cringed, my skin crawling.

Inuyasha on the other hand took a defensive stance in front of me and growled at Naraku. "Stay away from her," he demanded his eyes very narrow and I squeezed his hand that still had a tight grip on my own, but he was still tense.

"Okay, okay," Naraku said backing up a bit with his hands up. "Didn't know you'd be so possesive." Inuyasha seemed to relax a bit when Naraku got the message that he wasn't to touch me. Naraku pat Inuyasha on the back as he walked by. "See you at practice tomorrow," he then walked by and winked at me one more time before disappearing into the crowd.

"Stay away from him Kagome," Inuyasha warned as if I didn't know already. "He's bad news"

"Yeah, I gotcha'"

"I'm serious, Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed me by the shoulders again and turned me so I was facing him again. "If...if something happened to you I think I'll...I don't know what I'd do." His ears drooped low and I nudged him playfully, trying to lift his fallen spirits.

"I'll be fine," He looked at me with those eyes that made me melt. "It's not like I'm dying and besides you can always be my hero," I assured him and he smiled just a bit and I gave him a light hug really quick, because I know I would have held on forever if I could. I looked up and smiled my biggest smile and he looked kind of caught off guard.

"Kagome...you're b--"

_You're my number one (you're my number one),  
You're my golden star,  
I look at Earth from here,  
Still you don't seem so far, _

I didn't get to hear the rest of Inuyasha's thought because the band started back up and I knew this song like the back of my hand. Maybe being the fact that it was my hand that wrote this song helped out.

"That's my song!" I shouted to Inuyasha over the music, bouncing on my toes, excitement filling my entire being as I watched Sango sing the song I wrote to the entire club. "That's my song, that's my song, that's my song!" I knew Bank said they'd sing some of my songs, but I still can't help feeling so happy about actually _hearing _it.

I looked over at Inuyasha and his eyes were shining with pride as he laughed a bit at my actions before settling his face into a killer smile and for a second or two I couldn't even breathe. "It's a good song," Inuyasha spoke his voice soft and I smiled a 'Thank You' smile. "So who's it about?"

"I don't remem--"

_But you will never know,  
(You will never know),  
Oh you will never know,_

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I.  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

The chorus hit and then I suddenly remembered exactly who this song was dedicated to. I wrote the song a while ago and considering my bad memory I forgot the message of the chorus and there was only one person this song could ever be dedicated to. I looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye and he was bobbing his head slightly, having no idea the song was about him.

_Let's just keep it that way._

Inuyasha and I stuck together for the rest of the show talking between songs and breaks. I told him about my first taste of beer and he told me about the many secrets of various football players. It was one of our normal friendly conversations, until Inuyasha saw another drunk man giving me a predatory look and I had to stop him from attacking. Sheesh, I didn't think Inuyasha was _that _protective.

"I really didn't think I would ever attract so much attention," I told Inuyasha once he was calm and we had retired to a spot on two bar stools. "Getting delusional must be part of getting drunk."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha gave me a look as if he thought I was crazy. "You're gorgeous!" I turned a deep shade of red and by the rd that slipped over the bridge of his nose I would have guessed he really didn't mean to say that out loud. Though my heart was slamming against my chest I made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, you've got to say that," I waved off, refusing to look at him in the eye as I looked at the stage only to see the band gone. They must have taken another break. "You're my best friend."

_Just my best friend._

Inuyasha was silent for a while and I still refused to look at him even as he began to speak. "Kagome I...I th-think that we--"

"Kagome!"

I looked up from the ground that was so interesting while Inuyasah was talking, to see Bank pushing through the crowd to join us, a big grin on his face, and he was still dressed in his signature. Jeans and nothing else. As much as I like Bank, he seemed to be a really bad timer as well. I smiled back at him anyways and slid off the bar stool. Bank ran up grabbing my shoulders and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you see that!? Did you see us! It was amazing out there with the crowd and the lights and the, the adrenaline rush! Oh man, it was the best thing ever!" Bank looked really excited and I slipped my arms around his neck, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was bare chested, and gave him his congratulatory hug.

"You were amazing," I told him once I released my hold on him and he seemed to grin wider.

"Thanks Kags," he smiled and I just nodded. "We're all going out to celebrate. Sango went to find Kagura and Ren and then we're going bowling or something. You wanna come?"

"Of course," I automatically answered smiling wide before remembering Inuyasha and looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking at me and Bank kinda...not so happy as he was earlier. Bank followed my gaze.

"Inuyasha can come too," Bank offered and I smiled at him for being so nice though I knew there was tension still between the two.

"What do you say?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Umm...no I'm good," He said sliding off the stool. "I have to get home before...before something bad happens." he mumbled an obvious excuse and he must have caught my frown because he gave me a small smile. "Have fun, Kagome."

Bank and I watched as Inuyasha left and I felt kind of sad that he didn't want to come.

"Well we better get going," Bank announced stretching. "I'm a gonna go put my clothes back on."

"Please do," I pleaded as if I was dying just by looking at his chest. "Like anyone wants to see all that flab."

"Please...you know this is the best six pack you've ever seen," He boasted as we both headed backstage.

Besides Inuyasha's, I would say it was pretty impressive. Not that I'd say that out loud of course.

"Just go," I said shoving his head and he stumbled forward laughing.

~0~

Detention, as usual, sucked.

I don't think I had been in detention for five minutes and I was already dozing off. I should have been doing my homework, but I was drawing a person who looked a lot like me probably. At a desk, bored, barely awake, head resting hin hand. The only difference was that she had an umbrella resting lazily at her side, which was something I wished I had because the clouds were looking a sick shade of grade. I was working on getting the eyes to look just bored enough when a flyer was smacked down on my desk, scaring the crap out of me, and causing a highpitched shriek to escape my mouth and my pencil to fly out from my hands.

"Nice Kagome," Kagura mumbled uncovering her ears. "I think I almost went deaf that time."

"Sorry," I mumbled my apology as I followed the arm that was attactched to the hand that slapped the flyer down on my desk until I met the dark blue of Bank's eyes. "What the heck do you want?"

"Don't give me that evil look, this is an urgen matter concerning the band." I let my features relax a bit and he continued. "We have to find a way to stay together this summer so our skills don't get shitty."

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Slow down there, bud. Can we at least get through first semester before throwing down summer plans?"

Bank shook his head quickly, not even considering what I had just said. "No, this is something we have to jump on quick. I was walking to my car after going grocery shopping for the 'rents when this," he tapped on the flyer, bringing my attention to it. "Hit me dead in the face. Don you see, Kags? It's a sign!"

"Quiet," Mr. Kahn droned not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Look," Bank ordered speaking in a quieter tone as he brought my attention back to the flyer. "This is Talent, camp of the arts. A.K.A our homebase for a summer full of music and fun."

"Since when did you go into advertisement?" I asked sarcastically but he ignored me, digging in his bookbag for something else. Finally his hand emerged triumphantly with two more flyers.

"And these," he slapped down the new flyers on my deske. "Are our tickets there. Talent isn't just some camp you pay for, but one you have to earn acceptance into. This," he bointed to a black and white poster with a set of drums on it. "Is the band's entrance. Battle of the Bands. I did some research and it turns out Talent scouts are always there. This," he poitned his finger to the other flyer just oozing coloer. "Is your way in. The school's annual winter art show where Talent scouts like to show up at too and once they get a look at what you can do, you'll be gauranteed entrance."

"I'm flattered."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Bankoutsu..." Mr. Kahn warned again and Bank mumbled an apology.

"This is where the band is going to be this summer," he swept aside the "ticket" flyers and pointed to the "Prize" flyer again. "And as a semi part of nameless you have to be there. I want you there."

He sounded very sincere and his stupid puppy dog eyes were on full effect. I usually don't show my art work, but this camp was sounding kind of good. Truth be told my only summer plans were to lay around on the couch and get my job back at the amusement park which was a sucky job anyways because it was so damn hot. Yes, camp would be hot too but at least it would be fun. Who has fun working a game booth that everybody walks by anyways?

I looked down at my drawing and then back at Bank who had clasped his hands together. "Give me the flyer,"

"YES!"

"My _fucking _ears!" Kagura exploded sending us a glare and Sango and Ren laughed at her expression while Jakoutsu just shook his head solemnly.

"How long are you all here?" Mr. Kahn mumbled the question, rubbing his temple. He was used to his silent detention duty and now we were really giving him a headache. Much to his dismay I had another three days in this hell hole.

I tried to ignore everyone around me as I looked over the Talent flyer. It did seem like a really good camp a very expensive one too--and it did music, art, dance, and all that kind of stuff. It was for all highschool students and I was actually interested. Only problem was the price. Bank's parents had a good amount of money on them and so did Sango's. Mom on the other hand had issues with footing my shoe bill--hence my many attempts for a job.

"How am I supposed to pay for this?"

"Ah, already covered," Bank smiled pulling out _another _flyer(I'm beginning to wonder weather or not he has an obsession) and handed it to me. "Being the genius I am," he ignored my eyeroll. "I already got it planned out. As you can see the Karaoke bar is holding a competition for the best singer and it just so happens the prize is an all expence paid trip to Talent. You compete, you win, you're in."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. If I refused to sing in your band what makes you think I'm going to sing _alone_?"

"The fact that you want to be with the band in a summer full of nonstop craziness," Bank offered as if the answer was obvious. Realizing I wasn't buying his propaganda he became serious. "Okay, what are you going to do this summer that's going to be really fun. This will be your chance to get out just a bit before Senior year filled with final SATs and college applications. This is your chance to _live._"

I juggled this arguement around in my head before finally agreeing with him. My summer's aren't really ideal for the young and the reckless. I looked at Bank in the eye before holding out my hand, gesturing for the flyer. "I'll think about it."

This was obviously yes in Bank's mind because he was about to jump out of his seat with joy until he caught Kagura's warning glare and bit back the cry of joy he was about to release. Instead he sat back down in he seat infront of me, pulling out his drumsticks and hitting a beat on my desk. "So I guess we have out summer plans put together."

"I only said maybe," I warned him but he waved me off.

"That's basically a yes, because once I bring on the pressure...you'll be on that bus to Talent with for sure."

I rolled my eyes and just got back to my drawing, working with the rythmic beat Bankoutsu banged on my desk.

"What's with the umbrellas?" Bank asked me after a few minutes of working in silence.

"Huh?"

"The umbrellas," he repeated again, but I must of looked like I still didn't get it because he went on to explain it to me. "In all your pictures you have an umbrella. The one the first day I met you, that picture you drew during practice, the one at lunch, and now you have another one here. It's like you're sgnature and I just wanted to know why."

"Oh," I said slightly surprised at his observation. Truth be told I hadn't really thought about it or even realized I had some umbrella obsession with my drawings, but it turns out I do. "Well...I guess I just see it as everybody's protective cover."

"Protective cover?"

"Yeah. It's your sheild from all the things that hurt you and the barrier that keeps people from knowing things about you, you want to keep hidden. Your protective cover."

"Protective cover..." Bank said stopping his beat to think over this reasoning. "Huh, that's smarts. I just thought you had some weird obsession, but that right there was deep. You should put it in your artist statement."

I smiled at Bank before going back to my drawing. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"So what does your umbrella protect you from?" Bank asked after a minute or so.

I stopped drawing, slowly thinking it over. My umbrella was the wall keeping me from telling Inuyasha just how I felt about him. It kept out the pain of rejection, but also the form of risk. I didn't perform in front of the club on a stage, I didn't show my artwork in galleries, and I don't sing solo. Risk and rejection was the rain my umbrella was repelling.

Turning to look at Bankoutsu I realized he had somehow broke my umbrella, tiny holes letting the rain slip through and fall on to my nose. He's got me doing some Winter show and a Karaoke competion for Kami's sake! I squinted my eyes a bit at him, trying to figure out just how he had done it but no answers came. I just shook my head ridding the confused thought.

"I don't know," I answered looking back down at the picture, really referring to how he managed to slip under my umbrella. "I just don't know."

**_-0-0-0-0-_**

**_All done with chapter 8! Don't be fooled but this isn't a Kag/Bank fanfic. It was sooooo close to being one too but it's not. The two are just really good friends. This would have been up three days earlier if I wasn't kicked out of my house due to reasons that I have an overprotective father who doesn't trust any of my brothers friends but i don't think the wait was too bad. I have about six more chapters of this story left but school starts up next week and it's back to getting up at 5:20 instead of sleeping in to my normal 10 o'clock. My first semester classes are going to be so fucking hard I don't know how I'll find time to update but I'll try. I only have two serious classes second semester though so if I'm not done with this story by then updates should probably come quicker. Anyways just be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!1_**

**_FOR THOSE WHO CARE I HAVE A NEW STORY NORMAL AND YOU SHOULD REALLY READ IT!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	9. Confession 8: I'm a Candy Junkie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs**

**Do to the fact that I can't drive and my Mom's out of town I had to wait until 4:30 to get picked up on Monday because my dad wans't making three trips to pick me up, then my sister, then coming back to get my brother from wrestling. No, he doesn't like wasting gas. So…I have to stay after school, but I stayed in the library until it closed at 3 so I was actually able to get started on this chapter. Then I started working on it after I finished my homework so now…I UPDATED! It took a while to find the right song, but I finally chose one. Whoop-de-doo!!! Well I really hope you like this chapter and make sure to REVIEW it!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose__  
__Blame it on the 'tron, got you in a zone__  
__Blame it on the a-a-alcohol__  
__Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

_-Jamie Foxx "Blame it"_

**Confession #8: I'm a Candy Junkie**

"This is unfair!" Inuyasha complained loudly as we walked out of Chemistry together, latest test in hand. Yes, the second test we cheated on this year…for that class at least. "Fujimoto is a sexist! How can you get such a better grade when we used PCC?"

"You obviously didn't pray hard enough on those open ended questions. Otherwise you would have this beautiful B instead of your disgraceful D," I answered him with a smug smile as we headed to my math class. I was feeling really good about this chem. grade. Just wait till' I show mom. She'll put it up on the fridge just for everyone to see. "Besides Ginta aced the test, so Mrs. Fujimoto is definitely not a sexist…maybe a little stupid..."

"Then she's got a big stick up her ass!" Inuyasha growled out glaring at the big D written in red at the top of his paper. "And don't go getting cocky, Kagome. If I do remember correctly, it was I with the awesome A in Literature while you got that crappy C."

"At least a C is average and a D is _below _average."

"Well, you had a _really _low C."

"Still wasn't a D."

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. "Just admit that we're even already."

"That would be a lie, though."

"Says, the girl who lies on her job applications."

"Don't go throw me under a bus cause your chem. grade sucks. Besides, it's obvious I'm a million, trillion times bet—"

"Inuyasha!"

I didn't get to finish my sentence on how much better I was compared to Inuyasha—so what if it may be a lie—because walking towards us with hypnotizing swaying hips covered in skin tight jeans was the girl I've grown to hate. Correction, the girl I was_ born _to hate. I looked over at Inuyasha, but he was already moving forward to meet Kikyo halfway. My stomach dropped and the corner of my mouth pulled downwards as I watched them unite.

Kikyo + Inuyasha = East High's power couple.

Slowly I moved forward walking past the two. I didn't even have to pretend I wasn't really listening in on their conversation because I had obviously been forgotten. Makes a girl feel like a million bucks, right?

"…party tonight and we have to have coordinating costumes…"

I just kept walking, my stomach sinking even lower and my eyes trained to the floor. I should have expected this. Though it was a Monday—one of the many signs I'm going to have a shitty day—it was supposed to be a good Monday. It was Halloween and every Halloween, no matter how old we are, Inuyasha and I make a habit of going trick-or-treating. So what if parents look at us like we're crazy when they open the door expecting to see kids shorter than them? It was our faithful ritual and anytime I did anything with Inuyasha was something good.

But Inuyasha wasn't dating Kikyo any Halloweens before so there was never a problem. Now, though, they'd most likely just go to one of the million of Halloween parties teenagers are supposed to go to on Halloween opposed to trick-or-treating. It may be a Monday, But East High Queen Bee's and Freaks alike know how to party and live for them.

"Kagome!" I turned to look over my shoulder to see Inuyasha calling my name, trying to get my attention by waving his D paper in the air. "I—" I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because his voice was lost in the loud chatter of highschoolers and the slamming of lockers. I sighed and continued my way to Advanced Functions and Models by myself. _He's only going to say he's going to break the lifetime tradition, because his stupid girlfriend wants to party and have matching outfits. How tacky is that anyways!?!_

When I got to math there in the back by the window was Sango, her book bag in the seat ahead of her saved just for me. At least I can count on one of my friends. I moved her bag and plopped down in the seat and turned to talk to Sango. Well…I turned to vent to Sango about how Kikyo's ruining Inuyasha and mine's relationship and how I hate him for breaking sixteen years of tradition for one well groomed girl.

"Kikyo is ruining ev—" I didn't even get to begin my rant when Sango turned to face me and when I saw her I just stopped talking. "What's wrong with you?" I asked the pale girl slowly taking in hr droopy eyes and exhausted countenance. "You and Miroku get into another big fight?"

"No…" Sango droned her voice different due to a stuffy nose. "I feel like shit, that's what happened. I feel like I'm on fire, my nose is stuffed up big time, the hammer in my head won't fucking stop pounding my skull, my throat is all itchy and scratchy, and I think I'm going to throw up."

I leaned away from her just a bit. Rude, but do you want somebody else's already digested food upchucked on you? I didn't think so. "Why don't you just go home?"

"The band has a gig at a party tonight," Sango answered sniffing before running her hand under her nose. "I may feel like shit, but Nameless is going to _look _like shit if I cancel on them last minute and the only person who'll sing for them is Jakotsu. I don't want them ruined because of me."

"I understand your sympathy for them, but you can't sing like this! As one of your friends, I'm telling to stay home and get some rest and _lots _of medicine."

"But the band!" Sango cried out just before she was attacked with crazy loud coughs, her entire body lurching in the desk and her feet stomped the floor as she waited for the couching to stop. When it did it seemed to have taken everything out of her because she slumped in her desk, resting her head in her arms slowly closing her eyes. "I guess the band can find somebody else."

Considering the fact that it took them so long just to find Sango, I know they can't find someone else, but Sango looked like crap. I wasn't going to kill the little bit of hope she had.

"They'll be just fine."

~0~

"Fine! FINE!? Why in the seven hells would you have told her that and to _go home!?" _Bankoutsu shouted in my face, obviously not happy with the news I delivered him when I made it to the parking lot after the senior bell. So we're not seniors, but it's really easy to sneak out and we can skip the parking lot pile up. _If _Bank stopped arguing with me.

"She looked bad, and she was _sick. _Would you have really wanted her singing?"

"It's better than _no one!"_

"Well sorry that I cared about Sango not hacking up a lung while you forced her to sing. Besides if you want a singer so bad why don't _you _sing?" I crossed my arms over my chest taking my I'm-not-backing-down stance.

Bank exhaled loudly and ran his hand down his face. I was beginning to realize he did that a lot when he was frustrated. "I've told you a billion times that I'm the drummer and I can't keep a beat and sing at the same time."

"Then find a drummer and you can sing!"

"How the hell am I going to find a _drummer _who knows all the songs opposed to a singer who doesn't know the words? At least a singer can right the words on their hands!"

"I was just offering some advice, _stop YELLING AT ME!"_

"_YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!!"_

We were nose to nose now, faces red and teeth clenched, both obviously not happy where this argument was going. Into the ground. Luckily before we could rip each others heads off, Jakotsu intervened.

"As much as I like to see Kagome get into her second mud fight, we _do _need to get home. The real bell rings in about a minute and the point of you two sneaking out at the senior bell was so we can get home early and prepare. Now please get in the damn car."

It was odd that I have never heard Jakotsu talk seriously and it was scary in a threatening way and I shut my mouth and hopped in the faded blue convertible behind Jakotsu who sat in the passenger's seat. Bankoutsu walked around the front of the car, glaring at me before he begrudgingly sat in the driver's and started the car.

"Sorry, but Kagome pulled an idiot move."

"She's _sick. _Where is your sympathy?"

"On the ground when I found out our band is totally screwed."

"You're so selfish!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're—"

"Shut the hell up!" Yikes. Now Jakotsu was loud, serious, and obviously pissed. _Very _scary. "We'll figure this out after we drop off Kagome. We can post something on Facebook or something."

"Yeah, or something," Bank grumbled as he pulled out of the parking space just as the real bell rang.

"Stop whining," I rolled my eyes crossing my arms as I leaned back into the seat. "Everybody gets on Facebook."

~0~

I was kind of feeling guilty, even though I'm obviously in the right, about the bands misfortune so I logged onto Facebook to see if they got any comments on Jakotsu's request for a kick ass singer with good memorization skills. But of course being me I got distracted.

I don't know why I took the damn thing. It just popped up when I logged into Facebook and I was bored and hey, I like personality quizzes, well I used to. It seemed like a fun idea when I thought I'd end up with Ayame's 'He wants more that a friendship', but now it's not so fun. I hate it. I had just taken the 'How Does He See You?' quiz on Facebook and what's my result?

_He see's you as a really good friend._

God damn, effing crap! Was it really necessary to keep shoving the obvious in my face? I know Inuyasha is just my _friend, _but is it so bad to dream? Apparently yes, when the fact is constantly being thrown my way every second. Jeez…talk about dream killers.

And the worst part is I actually answered all the questions truthfully instead of doing my usual lying thing in hopes I get a better result just to make myself feel better. Inuyasha and I watch movies on Friday nights instead of hitting the latest and greatest high school parties, like what Kikyo does. No wonder she's his sexy lover. I just had to answer truthfully and now I got a truthful answer.

_He see's you as a really good friend._

I slammed my laptop shut the words to painful to bare and I didn't even bother checking the replies Jakotsu got. I had made a decision.

I hate Facebook.

~0~

I had just got off the computer after typing up my narrative story based off a newspaper picture for creative writing when the doorbell rang. I shut my lap top—this time with a lot less anger—and skipped down the steps to answer the door. Mom was staying at work late, Grandpa was asleep (the man slept through WWII), and Souta was at Kohaku's so they could go trick-or-treating together (lucky ducks) so of course I was the only one that could answer the door. God, is my life pathetic or what.

_Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong!_

"Okay! I'm comin'!" I shouted at the wooden door, quickening my pace. I hate it when people get all impatient if I'm, what, ten seconds late? "Don't get your panties in a knot." I growled out as I swung the door open.

"I wear boxers actually," Bank said stepping into the house. "They give me more room to breathe."

I wrinkled my nose as I shut the door. I really don't need to know about Bank's…OH MY GOD MUST LEAVE TOPIC _IMMEDIATELY!_

"What are you doing over here?" I asked still trying to shake the very disturbing thought out of my head. "Don't you have a gig to…" I trailed off the pieces finally beginning to fall into place. They couldn't get a singer. "Oh…"

"Yeah, 'Oh'," Call me crazy, but Bank sounded pretty pissed with this fact. "Apparently nobody in the area has good memorization skills and can sing."

"So nobody replied on Jakotsu's comment?"

"Oh, a _bunch _of people replied, but when they came to the garage to perform a quarter of them could sing, but hummed the entire song almost and the rest sounded like they were throwing up in their throats." He shuddered at the memory he seemed to be recalling. "We're going down before we even got started." I felt really guilty now, and Bank just sighed, his shoulders sinking in defeat. "So I just thought I'd see what you were doing because it's boring as crap at home."

I _would _have been getting dressed in my pirate costume getting ready to go trick-or-treating with Inuyasha if he hadn't sent me that text confirming my fears. I don't care how many sorry's and frowny faces he put into the text, I was still beyond pissed that I was blown off for _Kikyo. _Ugh, the thought is poison in my brain.

"I'm thinking I'm going to grab some rocky road and have my Lion King Marathon." I looked over at Bank and he was looking at me with shiny eyes and a suddenly very happy face. "What's up with you?"

"I can't believe it," He stepped closer to me and I backed up a bit, honestly scared with this sudden mood change. Do guys PMS too? He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and his mouth grew a grin that was _really _creeping me out. "All this time it was right under my nose."

"That little dip?"

"No, You! You can sing really good, you know all the songs, and you have a perfect stage look! You're perfect!"

Flattered as I am…me singing was _not _going to happen. "I'm also the girl who doesn't sing in front of crowds."

"Kagome, the band is at a serious fork in the road; show up with Jakotsu singing and get booed off the stage, or show up with you singing and kicking total ass? Really, are you going to let us down?"

He was doing it again. Taking a pencil and poking fifty holes into my umbrella letting him easily slip through and then pull me out on stage in front of a crowd. He was feeding my guilt and giving me those eyes. Man, he was making this hard.

"I'll do anything Kags, anything."

_Trick or treat, smell my feet; give me something good to eat…_

"Go trick-or-treating with me," I declared as soon as the little rhyme entered my head. "It's a tradition I do with Inuyasha, but he bailed on me because of the Wicked Whore of the West"—our favorite adopted nickname for Kikyo—"So I'm all alone."

"Really, Kags?"

"Me or Jakotsu?"

He sighed rubbing his face with his hand. "Fine."

"YES!"

~0~

I was on a sugar high. My leg kept bouncing as I sat in the passenger's seat on the way to the gig, still shoving another snickers bar into my mouth. My eyes felt as if they couldn't open any wider. I guess this is some reaction I have to inhaling large amounts of candy; you end up looking like a squirrel doped up on sugar a.k.a CRAZY!!!

After I put on my pirate costume and got Bank into a makeshift bad boy costume we hit the local scene for candy automatically. The parents weren't very happy to see two highschoolers at their doorstep begging for candy, but handed over the booty anyways. Then we hopped in Bank's car and went around town for candy meaning we were really getting a lot and of course we don't wait till' we get home so our parents can check to make sure it safe, so we were scarfing down candy the second we were back in the car. It was the most candy I have ever collected because Inuyasha didn't have his license last Halloween.

I grabbed another piece of candy, a jolly rancher, and wasted no time unwrapping it and throwing it in my mouth. The sweet juices that were forming were my heroine and I was so addicted. I was born a sugar freak and I will most likely die one.

"Okay, Kagome slow down on the sugar intake," Bank said reaching over to take our bag of candy away from me with his eyes trained on the road and I quickly moved it out of his reach. "You're going to get sick and throw up on stage."

"I'm going to be a-okay!" I sang as I moved the Jolly Rancher around my mouth taking in the cherry sweetness.

"She sounds high as hell," Suikotsu mumbled from the back. "Don't they tell you to check that stuff before you eat it?"

"There are not drugs in here," I said with a roll of my eyes moving the candy around so my speech was less slurred. I sound drunk more than I do high in my opinion. "I just get happy when I take in a lot of sugar."

"And being happy is a good thing," Jakotsu agreed with me before standing up in the seat. "I love being happy!" He announced to the rest of the world.

"Says the drunkard," Suikotsu murmured looking up to the dark sky. "This is one hell of a band."

"Sit down!" Bank cried reaching back and yanking Jakotsu down in his seat. "The last thing we need is to get pulled over while we're already late thanks to Kagome's sugar fest and her getting ready."

"Appearance is everything and candy is the only way I can loosen up. There is no way in hell I'm ever trying beer again."

"MORE FOR ME!"

"You're in my ear Jak!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Bank tried to calm us down as he turned into the neighborhood development. "Let's all just take a deep breath and prepare for the task at hand. We're going to go blow everyone away with—"

"WE ARE HERE!!!" Jakotsu cried out as Bank pulled in front of the house that was littered with familiar faces of East goers. "IT'S TIME TO PAAAR-TAY!!!" Jakotsu then hopped out of the car and did a stumbling run to the house. Pssh, and Suikotsu thought I was bad.

"Jak always skips set up," Suikotsu mumbled as he pushed the car door open. "I hope the fool knows how to play his chords when we get up there."

"No need to worry about Jak, he always delivers even when he's drunk as hell," Bank said getting out of the car then walking around to open my door and I got out the car, bag of candy held tightly in grip. "Who we need to worry about is Kagome, Ms. Stage Fright."

I waved this comment off and picked up a speaker. "I'm going to be fine." I really was. I guess the whole nervous act goes away when I get lots of sugar running through my blood. Really, I can do anything now. Do you see me? I'm picking up a speaker. Nobody can call me weak muscles again!

"Are you sure?"

"I'm poso—"

"Hey! Kagome!"

I knew that voice. Oh shit…

I turned around slowly and there in a really sexy pirate suit that would have matched my costume perfectly stood Inuyasha with his gold eyes shining and hair pulled back into a braid. I was frozen for a second as I just stared at him making his way towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

I finally snapped out of my daze. "Oh, I'm here with the band."

"No," Bank cut in as he came up beside me balancing one of the drums in his hands. "She's performing with the band. After Sango called in sick and Facebook recruits turned out to be a bust, I had to beg her to sing. You know what she made me do?" I wanted Bank to stop talking because I knew what he was about to say wouldn't settle well with Inuyasha. "She made me go trick-or-treating. The girl's been crazy off that candy for hours." Bank shook his head as he walked past us. "I'll see you inside!" he called over his shoulder before continuing his way to the house, Suikotsu not too far behind.

That left me with my candy bag, speaker, and the obvious tension in the silent air as I stood awkwardly with Inuyasha. He finally broke the silence after what felt like forever.

"You went trick-or-treating with _him!" _he exploded immediately. Inuyasha wasn't really a calm arguer.

"I know, I'm sorry, but—"

"That's _our _tradition Kags, as in just _you _and _me. _You just went and did _our _tradition with _somebody else!"_

In my defense Inuyasha had ditched me first, given he didn't replace somebody else with our tradition, but he blew it off. So I was emotionally unstable and Bank had been there offering… Dammit! I wanted to go trick-or-treating and Bank was the only one there!

I decided to make this point known.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to go to trick-or-treating with someone because my best friend decided to go dance it up with his girlfriend at some party and just ditched me! Really, you sent me a text!" That sounded like some lame reason to be mad at someone about breaking up. "You ruined the tradition first!"

"You fucking replaced me!"

"You did it first!"

Ooookay… I did not mean for those words to slip out. Maybe candy does disconnect my brain because if I had been thinking I wouldn't have said that. Though Inuyasha did kind of replace me with Kikyo I didn't want to announce it to him. He's supposed to have realized that on his own without my help which he didn't, so the wound hurt a little more.

"What?" Inuyasha spoke up after we stood in stunned silence for a minute or so.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I mumbled trying to make my way around Inuyasha, but he easily blocked my path.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kagome?"

"I said _nothing." _I hissed out trying to get around him. He should know the answer to his own question already. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kikyo or something?" I mumbled hating myself for even bringing up her name. She was the enemy here after all.

"Now something is really wrong. You brought up Kikyo." He placed his hands on my shoulders and tried to look me in the eye. "What's wrong with you?"

He should know this. If he were really my best friend since birth he would have known that he had replaced me with Kikyo. So I'm not his girlfriend, but friends are forever right? Isn't it that what they say in the spice girl's song? Yet Inuyasha has tossed me aside over and over again. Next thing I know he'll be doing PCC with Kikyo. The though alone just ripped me to shreds.

"I gotta go," I mumbled my eyes trained on the ground. "Bank and the others are waiting on me."

Inuyasha took this angrily. "If you don't want to tell me the problem I ain't gonna help ya!"

He should know the problem. He should _know this. _I snapped my head up anger filling my body. "Fine!"

Inuyasha looked stunned for a second before his eyes narrowed again. "Well, fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"_FINE!"_

"_FIIIIIINE!"_

Inuyasha stopped and glared at me before turning on his heel and walking away. I glared at his back before stomping my way up the front lawn into the house. Inuyasha was such an asshole.

When I reached the band my face must of screamed pissed off because they all looked a bit uneasy. Bankoutsu was the only one brave enough to speak up though.

"Hey Kags…are you feeling okay?"

"FINE!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Okey dokey all done with chapter 9!!! That means there is only 5 or 6 more chapter left of this story. Whoo, I am on a roll! I actually was going to make this longer, but I really wanted to post this chapter so I'll just save the rest for the next chapter. I tend to do that a lot. Anyways it actually works out a lot better with what I have planned, so…that chapter should be fun to write. Alright now if you're all geniuses—and I'm sure you are—you would do the SMART thing and REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	10. Confession 9: I'm a Hypocrite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Songs**

**Songs: Ignorance…Paramore**

**I collected about fifty ideas mentioned in this chapter just from experience over the last two weeks. I've been obsessed with Pieces of Flair, got the new Paramore CD the first day it came out and Ignorance gave me inspiration and then I though math was screwing with my brain and then finally the definition of an excuse came from my little sister. All these events gave me inspiration for this chapter so let's give them all a big round of applause! Okay, now please enjoy Chapter 10 of Confessions of a Highschool Freak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

_-Evanescence "My Immoratl"_

**Confession #9: I'm a Hypocrite**

"Looks like you're playing stupid again…and you're winning."

We cracked up.

"Alright, alright, another one."

"Okay, hmmm…oh, here's one. Apparently, common sense isn't all that common."

"Boo! That one wasn't funny!"

"It makes sense," Suikotsu mumbled, scrolling down the list. "I mean, just look at you, Kags."

"Shut up!" I yelled smacking Suikotsu's arm before falling back into the couch, laughing. "Just find another one."

We were sitting in the living room area, me and Bank on the couch beside a couple completely consumed in each other, and Suikotsu was sitting beside the arm of the couch in a chair he pulled from the kitchen. Jakotsu had disappeared on us and was somewhere around here, getting drunk or working the party scene. We had already finished setting up in the basement and were now just waiting, scrolling through Pieces of Flair, on Suikotsu's envious Blackberry Storm. Funny how though I just declared hate on Facebook, it's bringing me such elated joy now.

"Alright. You're a great friend, but if the zombies chase us, I'm tripping you."

"Dislike!" Bank and I both cried out in Unison before falling into each other, laughing.

"What!? That one was funny."

"Yeah…but when are we ever going to be chased by zombies?" I asked, still lightly laughing as I fished around the candy bag that sat between me and Bank, wanting a Snickers bar. "A definite boo," I giggled.

"Well it is Halloween. You two could get mugged by zombies trying to steal your candy."

I snatched up the candy bag and held it close to my chest. "_Nobody _is stealing this candy."

We all cracked up again, throwing our heads back, clutching our stomachs.

"Oh here's a good one. What to do in Wal-Mart: 1. Get a bunch of bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle and yell, 'Pikachu, I choose you!'"

We were practically on the floor, rolling. Tears streamed my cheeks and my sides hurt, but I couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't _that _funny, but when you have _lots _of sugar running through you veins and just got in a fight with your supposedly best friend, everything is funnier.

"Whoo!" Bank shouted through his laughter. "And we have a winner!"

"So who wants to Google bad pick up lines?" Suikotsu asked, already moving his thumbs around on the flat screen.

"Me!" I shouted swallowing my Snickers bar. "Then we can try them out and get reactions."

"Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock."

We cracked up. I swear you'd think we were all drunk, but we were all just crazy and out of our minds.

"So what do you say, Bank," I managed to get out between my fits of laugher. "You wanna try it out on little Miss Goldie Locks by the fireplace?" I pointed across the room to a girl dressed as the girl who ate little bear's porridge. She was tall, blonde, and looking around the crowd dry humping each other with disgust, like she could be somewhere so much better. Definitely a Prep.

Bank stood from the couch and smoothed the wrinkles out of his bright orange LOL shirt. (Live Out Loud, not Laugh Out Loud. It says so on the back.) He pulled up his dark jeans and rolled his shoulders back before making his way towards the fireplace with a confident stride.

Suikotsu and I watched like idiots with silly grins spreading across our faces. We couldn't hear the word exchange over the loud music so we just watched their actions. Bank leaned against the mantel and gave her what I guess was supposed to be an alluring look. Despite the creepy look Bank was giving her, Goldie perked up—Bank was no where near ugly—and actually smiled. Then Bank opened his mouth, most likely delivering the line. Goldie's smile disappeared, and her now beet red face pinched up, ugly. Her hand reeled back.

SLAP!

And Bank was seeing the three bears.

This time I really did fall on the floor laughing and I had to try really hard to hold back my bladder, because it was about to blow. Suikotsu was laughing his big belly laugh and clutching his stomach.

I had just gathered enough composure to pull myself back on to the couch just as Bank walked back over, his face shocked, and hand rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

"You look like your ego has just been seriously bruised," I snickered, choking on my own laughter.

Bank sunk into the seat beside still dazed. "I've just been Mirokued."

We all laughed gut-busting laughs.

"So who's up for round two?"

Jakotsu shot into our little laugh fest at that moment, beg eyed and out of breath. "I just saw the scariest thing."

"Besides Goldie Locks pissed off?" I laughed, leaning into his shoulder. "No, I think the three bears are worst. Did you see the Simpson's version of that story?" He shivered and I laughed harder.

"I'm trying to tell a story." Jakotsu spoke up, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry," Bank laughed with a wave of his hand. "Whatcha' see?"

"I was in line for the punch bowl—"

"You don't need anymore alcohol!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at Suikotsu's comment and continued his story. "Well the girl in front of me was dipping the spoon in when a head pop out of the table, into the punch bowl and me and the girl were both screaming bloody murder." He paused, fanning his face and placing a hand over his heart. "Whoo, I almost had a _heart attack!_"

"How do you even pull something like that off?"

"Pssh, that's not even scary. Everyone knows what the scariest part of Halloween is." We all looked at Bank expectantly and he waited a second before continuing. "Loosing all your Reese's. Duh."

We all cracked up.

Just as I opened my tear filled eyes I saw them. Hand-in-hand in coordinating pirate costumes. And to make matters worse—I know, what worse than seeing the guy you love with the girl you hate, who you know has some plan to break you two up and is a whore, but you can't prove it?—Kikyo was wearing the same costume I had on just two hours ago. And god damnit, she looked _way _better than me.

Like a light, my attitude switched immediately, and the smile that was on my face during mid-laugh changed into a deep, _deep _scowl. I kept my gaze on Inuyasha making sure my glare burned holes in his skin.

The band must have realized my laughter was missing, because Bank stopped laughing and looked at me quizzically. He then must have followed my gaze, because out of the corner of my eye I could see him squinting at Kikyo.

"Hey…Isn't that your costume?"

"Yes, that's my costume!" I exploded, glaring at Bank for bringing up the obvious and he sunk away from me. "And look at her! She looks a hundred frickin' times better than I do!"

"Well that's not true. I mean you looked—"

"Don't lie to me, Bank!" I shouted, standing from the couch glaring down at Bank. "I don't like being lied to!"

"Well she is, like, the queen of the school. She's kind of supposed to look better than you in everything," Jakotsu mumbled, reaching over Bank to get into our candy.

I immediately slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch the candy."

"_Mood swings!" _Suikotsu muttered under his breath in a sing-song voice.

I wanted to rip out his throat, but I was being a real bitch at the moment. I was mad at Inuyasha and Kikyo, but I was taking it out on the band. The people, who were actually with me and not ditching me for somebody else, like a certain hanyou I know.

I slumped back into my seat, still mad, and I reached for a lollipop from the bag. "Sorry," I mumbled, unwrapping the lollipop. "I was just… We go on in about five minutes and I don't know the song order."

The three of them were quiet for a second and they exchanged looks, and I saw Suikotsu mouth, 'PMS', but I tried to ignore it. Finally Bank turned back around to face my sulking form.

"Well we were going to start with Teenage Dirtbag and then move on—"

"No, no, no." I declared, shaking my head. "One, you can't start out with a slow song and two, I am not singing some love song."

"But you're a die hard romantic," Bank protested, but I just shook my head.

"Well I'm not tonight. Besides you need to hype the crowd. You should start with that song… What was it called again?" I snapped my fingers, trying to remember the song I listened to Sango sing last Saturday in the garage. Urgh, it was at the tip of my tongue.

"We do have a lot of songs."

"Shut up," I snapped, still trying to remember. "It went like…Where's your gavel, your jury… You wrote that song, Bank, but changed it for Sango."

"You mean Ignorance?"

"Yes! That song. We should definitely start with Ignorance." I announced, with a proud smile as I looked at the rest of the band.

"Do we have a choice to disagree?" Suikotsu asked with a raised brow.

"Nope."

"Gods, Kagome, you are a diva."

"Don't insult you singer," I declared sucking on my lollipop and standing up. "I just might make you look bad."

"Sango better hurry up and get better."

~0~

Just look at him. Standing there with _her _looking as if he didn't just have a big fight with his best friend. He's acting like I never yelled in face. That asshole. But that's okay because, I'm going to get back at him. Maybe this song will hit something in that dense head of his. Maybe he'll realize that he's in the obvious wrong.

I was standing beside the drum set glaring at Inuyasha while Bank—with no shirt on—double checked everything to make sure it was perfect. Jak and Suikotsu were tuning their instruments and I just glared at Inuyasha, wishing I could rip his head off.

"Hey Kags, you know how you said appearance is important?" I looked over at Bank, twirling my cherry lollipop around in my mouth. "Do you think you can…remove that scowl and put on…a happier face?" My lips pursed around the stick and my eyes narrowed, eyebrows shooting down even more. "Or not."

"Smart choice."

"I'm just saying… I know its Halloween and all, but you don't have to scare away the audience."

I pulled the lollipop from my mouth. "Think about the meaning of the song I'm about to sing. Do you think I should sing it with a big, fat, bright smile?" Bank shook his head. "You'd want them to look angry, correct?"

"Yeah, but not _that _angry. You look like you're going to kill someone."

"That's because I am," I mumbled to myself, but judging from the look Bank gave me, I guess he heard me. "Look, I'll try not to scare everyone."

"Thanks. And Kags?" I put my lollipop back in my mouth and looked at him. "If you really need it, you can vent to me."

I stopped my glaring, and my face relaxed and I smiled at Bank. "Thanks, Bank." I tossed my lollipop then walked up to the mike feeling a bit better.

That was until I saw everybody who was looking at me and my stomach dropped to the ground. In my anger and eagerness to go trick-or-treating, I forgot about the main reason I refused to sing for the band. I have serious stage fright. My stomach was dong a million cartwheels a second and I suddenly felt dizzy.

I looked over the crowd and my eyes locked with gold ones. Inuyasha was staring right at me with a worried expression and something in me just snapped.

He thinks I'm going to give up and go throw up in a bush, like I did in the second grade play. He thinks I'm going to be the Kagome I've always been. He thinks that he can change, but I'll always be the same old Kagome that he can come back to when everything is different in the world.

I gripped the mike tight and narrowed my eyes at Inuyasha.

Well surprise, surprise.

Jakotsu started off, his chords perfect despite how drunk he may be, and the crowd started cheering and Banks soon joined in followed by Suikotsu. I closed my eyes slowly counting the seconds in my head before I had to sing.

20…21…22…23…

My eyes snapped open and I looked right at Inuyasha.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me__  
__I guess I'll make my own way__  
__It's a circle, a mean cycle__  
__I can't excite you anymore__  
__Where's your gavel? Your jury?__  
__What's my offense this time?__  
__You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me__  
__Well sentence me to another life_

The chorus came and I stomped my heel, swaying my hips just barely, and shook my head just a bit, but enough for my hair to swish into my vision a bit. I kept my eyes locked on Inuyasha.

_  
__Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain__  
__When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same__  
__We're not the same__  
__Oh we're not the same_

My glare grew and as the singing softened up for that small second I shook my head in a 'no' fashion looking right at Inuyasha, who was staring back at me with wide eyes. My tight on the mike tightened, and my knuckles turned white.

_Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood__  
__But I guess you can't accept that the change is good__  
__It's good__  
__It's good_

I nodded my head to Bank's drums, my head down with my eyes closed before snapping my head back up on my cue, as always, staring at Inuyasha.

_You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'll go__  
__I best be on my way out__  
__You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'll go__  
__I best be on my way out_

He didn't care when I got mad at him really. He kept moving on with life, with Kikyo, and treated me as if I was just someone he barely knew. As if getting in a fight with me did nothing to him.

_Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend_

Inuyasha just looked at me, shocked, as if I was a totally different person standing in front of him. As if I had just changed completely in front of his eyes. My message had finally hit him and I looked away, working the crowd.

_This is the best thing that could've happened__  
__Any longer and I wouldn't have made it__  
__It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture__  
__I'm just a person but you can't take it_

I looked back at Inuyasha for the second part of the verse to see he was making his way to the stairs, leaving.

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me__  
__They won't get you anywhere__  
__I'm not the same kid from your memory__  
__Well now I can fend for myself_

I was different now than I was in middle school. I had changed, grown up and slightly apart from Inuyasha and now with Kikyo in the way; it was like we were standing on opposite sides of the Grand Canyon. Inuyasha isn't here with me all the time now, but I can fend for myself. I don't _need _Inuyasha guiding me by the hand like I used to.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain__  
__When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same__  
__We're not the same__  
__Oh we're not the same__  
__Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood__  
__But I guess you can't accept that the change is good__  
__It's good__  
__It's good_

I don't want to loose Inuyasha completely—kind of obvious, since I do love him—but we've changed and it's for the better. Me clinging to him all the time was making my heartbreak worse. Change is very good.

_You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'l go__  
__I best be on my way out__  
__You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'l go__  
__I best be on my way out_

I looked over to Kikyo who hadn't even noticed Inuyasha had left. That stupid girl is the reason for all of this and my anger just grew, the flames reaching to torch the ceiling.

_Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend_

The end was coming and I put everything, _everything, _into this last part, hoping Inuyasha could hear me from upstairs.

_You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'l go__  
__I best be on my way out__  
__You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'l go__  
__I best be on my way out_

The music stopped and I looked around to see people cheering. Now that the song had ended and all of my anger was out, I was actually able to realize what had just happened.

I had just sung in front of a group of people and I didn't faint, throw up, or chicken out.

"Whoo!" Bank yelled behind me and I turned around to see him clapping his sticks together. "Go Kagome!"

Though I knew I just really made things between me and Inuyasha worse, and that I would have to find some way to work this all out. I didn't care at the moment. I was with people who didn't ditch me and it was okay and I was doing something different and new.

I was actually living.

~0~

We were back in our laughing area in the living room, completely exhausted. Bank had put his shirt back on, but was complaining about the heat and Suikotsu was trying to find some fun Pieces of Flair while Jakotsu was chugging another drink then getting up a second later for a refill. I was sitting in my exact same spot feeling pretty damn crappy.

After finishing up a set, I went to look for Inuyasha before we had to go on again to explain why I chose the song, but when I found him he was looking pretty upset. In a sad and pissed off way.

"_Inuyasha…" I approached slowly and cautiously. I knew we were skating on some really thin ice at the moment._

"_Is it really Kagome, the girl who decided we were no longer best friends actually talking to me?" We were in the kitchen and he turned away from looking out the kitchen window above the sink and looked at me. His face was hurt. _

"_I…I didn't really mean that part, but the other stuff." My voice was quiet. The wrong word could ruin everything._

"_So the part where you should be sentenced to another life, or where you think changing our relationship would be better?" His words were rough and angry._

"_I just…" It was so much easier to say all of this stuff in a song. "I'm just tired of being shoved aside by Kikyo all the time. You ditched movie nights when you first get together, you stopped coming swimming with me and went with her instead, and then you skip out on trick-or-treating." I said it all, finally getting it out. "I just wish…it were the same." Or that you weren't dating Kikyo._

"_But change is good," He seethed, going back to glaring outside. "And, damnit, Kagome. I have a _girlfriend. _It's hard to keep everything up and I try to invite you places with us."_

"_And I just _love _being a third wheel," I snapped, my anger growing. "And you only invited me places to make up for mistakes. Even spying on Rin and Sesshoumaru was you making up for ditching me on when I had to go job hunting. Were you on a date or something!?"_

_He was quiet. "Look, Kagome—"_

"_God, you're such an ASSHOLE!"_

_Inuyasha looked away from the window again and grabbed my wrists to keep me from leaving. "Listen to me, Kagome, I love—"_

_You. I prayed for that._

"—_being your best friend, but apparently you have an issue with me so let's just settle it here."_

_Maybe it was because I just had my dreams crushed…again, but I did a very irrational thing at the moment. I kneed him in the crotch and ripped my hands from his grasp._

"_Go to hell!"_

Ugh…that was a really dumb thing to do. He was trying to make amends and I just flipped because he didn't love me. Really, how stupid can I get? Of course he doesn't love me, but I punish him anyways with a blow to the crotch. If I could swallow vomit, I would be drowning my sorrows in beer. Maybe if I got drunk enough I could forget it ever happened.

But when I see him at school tomorrow, I'll just remember.

I dug around the candy bag for a piece of chocolate.

I'm. An. Idiot.

"There she is," Bank spoke up, nudging Suikotsu who looked up from his phone at the dance floor and snapped his gaze down before I could attempt to follow it. I decided that I'll just loose my memory in conversation.

"Shut up, Bank."

"You're wasting precious time. Every second you sit on your ass just staring at her, is another second some other guy gets closer to claiming her."

The longer I sat here letting the tension between me and Inuyasha grow, was just letting he space between us grow.

Bank went on in a high-knowledge tone of voice. "You're loosing her."

I'm loosing my best friend.

"Don't Jinx me."

Ugh, the point of joining conversation was to forget. Besides if I went up to Inuyasha now, he'd kill me. Waiting a bit, wouldn't hurt. I shook every thought of Inuyasha from my head and concentrated on Suikotsu and Bankoutsu.

"You can't jinx fact, my brother, can't jinx fact."

Alright, now I was tired of being out of the loop while they did all this code talk.

"What are you talking about!?"

"The girl Sui's obsessed with," Bank answered ignoring the pointed glare Suikotsu was shooting him. "She was a waitress at on of the Karaoke spots we auditioned to play at when we didn't have any real vocals. She congratulated Suikotsu after, even though we were sucking big time. Really, Jak's chords were all screwed up and I couldn't keep timing with Jak's crappy voice, and—"

"Bank!" I shouted, effectively cutting off his rant. "The story, please."

"Oh. Right. So anyways, the chick goes right up to him and congratulates him and he just stares like an idiot." Bank pointed a thumb in Suikotsu's direction and shook his head. "The guy is in love."

"Awww," I cooed fishing a gummy worm out of the bag and popping it in my mouth. "That is so romantic!"

Then again we all know how sucky love is.

"Shut up, Kagome."

"So who is she?" I asked, ignoring Suikotsu's growl.

"None of your b—"

"Center of the dance floor, jet black hair in the high ponytail. The girl ninja with purple eyes."

I looked over and squinted my eyes a bit. "Hey…she looks like—"

"Akane. That's because she _is _Akane."

Akane was a senior on the soccer team with Kagura. When Kagura couldn't be seen with us lowly juniors, like at pep rallies, the two were joined at the hip. Akane showed up in our group every now and then, especially during soccer season when she and Kagura are seeing even more of each other.

"So you like Akane," I clarified as I kept my eyes on my friend by association as she jumped up and down with the music. "She's really cool."

"I know that," Suikotsu mumbled, looking at his screen, only taking quick peeks of her.

"Yeah, but he won't do shit to get her," Bank announced loudly. "He's a wimp."

"Shut up, Bank!" Suikotsu roared, glaring at his younger brother. "She's just screwing with my head. One second she may give me a look, then the next she's talking to some other guy." He pressed some buttons, angrily. "It's so fucking confusing!"

"All girls are like that," Bank explained.

"She's too young for me," Suikotsu mumbled, sneaking another look in her direction. "She's still in high school and I'm twenty. And in a band, no less."

"People marry and they're ten years apart. Besides, you go to community college so you can get a job if the band thing doesn't work out. Though it will."

"I don't have—"

"Enough!" I interrupted, pointing the unwrapped lollipop I was about to stick in my mouth, at Suikotsu. "These are nothing but a bunch of excuses, and you know what excuses are?" Silence. "Assholes. Everyone has one and they al stink!"

"Well…that's quite a comparison, Kagome," Bank said, laughing to himself.

"It's the truth."

"And so is what I said!" Suikotsu erupted, trying to get his point across. "They weren't excuses, but facts!"

"You really like Akane, right?" I asked, fixing Suikotsu with a stern look.

"Yeah, but—"

"Then there should be no buts. If you like her enough, you would go right over there and ask her out." Suikotsu sat back in his seat, silent. "My case is close." I sat back and popped the lollipop in my mouth.

The three of us sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of the party. Suikotsu was staring at his phone, before he suddenly snapped his head up, eyes fixed in Akane's direction. He didn't look away, but stared at her, and I watched when he met Akane's eyes. He didn't hesitate, or take a deep breath for encouragement, and slammed his phone into Bank's chest, standing from his seat, and making a beeline for Akane. Bank and I watched as Suikotsu lead Akane from the dance floor to some place to talk, his hand lingering on her lower back.

"You really knocked some sense into him, Kags." Bank spoke up, eyes still trailing after his brother. "He needed that."

"Just trying to help."

Only music and chatter filled the air between us.

"You know, you should take your own advice sometimes," Bank spoke up again, taking a sip of his drink while hi eyes scanned the crowd.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"If you really like, possibly love, someone, excuses shouldn't hold you back."

I still wasn't getting it. "What are you talking about?"

Bank sighed, irritated with my incompetence. "Inuyasha having a girlfriend, a girlfriend who's a bitch, is a pretty crappy reason to not go after him!"

I gasped and stared at Bank, momentarily shocked into silence. Then I finally found my voice. "I—I don't like—"

"Alright, so you love him."

I was caught off guard by Banks blunt and very true statement. "I—I don't—"

"I thought you said you didn't like being lied to, Kagome so why lie to yourself?" I couldn't think of something to say. "I know we've been friends for what? _Maybe _a month, but I am a very observant person and I see the way you act around him, and let me tell you. You're feeling more than just a friendship."

I was silent. Shocked. I stared at Bank, who looked right back at me with serious, unmoving eyes, and I was amazed. He knew so much already and we haven't even been friends for very long. I've been friends with Inuyasha for my entire life and he has no idea I'm in love with him. I'm honestly amazed.

"You don't get it, Bank," I began, mobbing my eyes to scan the crowd of dancers. "If I tell him and he doesn't love me…everything, _everything, _will be ruined."

"Is he not worth the risk?"

I found them now. In the corner farthest away from where we sate, cuddling with Kikyo as she raked her perfect nails through his hair, whispering in his ear, giggling, and I watched his depressed face, slowly lift into a smile.

"He has a girlfriend," I mumbled not able to tear my eyes away. "It's impossible."

"Excuses are assholes, Kagome. You're being a hypocrite."

I popped my lollipop back into my mouth, sucking on it, not able to respond. I kept my eyes glued to Inuyasha, even as he kissed Kikyo, my stomach turning, vision blurring.

I felt an arm being thrown over my shoulder, and I looked over to see Bank giving me a soft, sympathetic eyes. I smiled weakly at him before resting my head on his shoulder. We didn't speak for a while.

"I'll help you, if you want."

I looked up at Bank and he was looking back down at me. "Really?"

"For a friend like you? Hells yeah."

I sat up and smiled gratefully at him, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "Thanks, Bank."

"On one condition." He smiled crookedly as he removed his arm from around my shoulders, and I became cautious.

"What is it?"

"You have to…" He trailed off, grin growing wickeder and I leaned away from him, scared. "Do the chicken dance."

My jaw dropped and his smirk grew ten times bigger. "You're really going to make me do this?"

"Right here, right now."

"Bank, I—"

"You want my help, or not?"

I had screwed up really bad, so I was pretty damn desperate. I slowly stood from the couch, grumbling as Bank laughed, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Karma's a bitch.

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna…."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**And there you have it! I finally finished this extremely long chapter. Really, I think my hands cramped up on me. I've been working since seven in the morning to get this done. I had to beat my sister to the computer b/c she'd hog it all day if I didn't b/c the other computer is broken. Anyways just glad I got to update!!!!!!!!!! I had the beginning planned, got lost in the middle, but had the end planned so I'm not sure how all the pieces fell together. You can tell me though by REVIEWING!!!!**_

_**Sneak peeks on profile. (bottom)**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	11. Confession 10: I Broke the Law Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay, I had the very beginning typed up and saved onto my computer when I was hit with inspiration months ago and I just kept it in case I found a good use for it. Well I was thinking and VOILA! It was served as the opening to my 11****th**** chapter. We're more than half way through! Yippee! Anyways, please read this and I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Your Guardian Angel"_

**Confession #10: I Broke the Law… Again**

_Double date with Ayame and Kouga tonight. Can u believe it! Me and Sess's 1__st__ double date!_

_Staying with Ren to help him feel better about missing the part._

_Roku's making up for his last perverted act. Sorry!_

I snapped my phone shut after reading over my texts and frowned. It was freezing out on the first day after Halloween and I pulled my jacket closer around me and put my hood up to keep my ears from freezing off as I sat on the stupid steps of the school waiting for my mom. I heard footsteps and then they stopped by me and I looked up to see Bank looking down at me.

"For some reason I feel out of place."

Bank sat down beside me, shoving his fist in his coat pockets. "Out of place in the world, or out of place because you're sitting in the freezing cold?"

"Out of place that everybody is on a date and I'm not. And that I'm freezing my ass off, yes." No, I'm sitting on the steps of the school waiting for Mom, because Inuyasha was obviously out of the question and Bank, being the genius he is, got his breath checked by his mom last night and guess what she smelled? Beer. Poof, no more car for Bank.

"I know what you mean," Bank said nodding his head. "With everyone cuddling,"

"And kissing,"

"And sharing drinks,"

"Holding hands,"

"And saying—"

"I love you!" Bank and I cried out at the same time shaking our heads with a shudder.

"Makes you feel…"

"Awkward." I finished for Bank. "It makes you feel all out of place because everyone's pairing off, in love and the one person you love is totally oblivious."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Kikyo's!" I shouted automatically, glaring at my converse that did little to keep my feet warm.

"There you go again; blaming the other person. You know what one of the problem with us teens is? Passing the blame. We don't take responsibility for our own actions, and that is why we are always in trouble and never going to get anywhere in life!"

I looked over at Bank and raised a brow. "What are you now, a psychologist? I don't you remember saying you were taking psychology."

"I'm taking health and we keep talking about choices and consequences, and crap like that." Bank waved off as he began to dig around in his bag. "The point is, we have to put Mission TGI, as soon as possible and than you can make him _'less oblivious'_."

Mission TGI, less oblivious, choices and consequences… what the hell!?

"_What _are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about… this." Bank pulled a notebook out of his bag and thumbed through the pages until he found the one he was looking for and then handed it over to me.

* * *

**Mission TGI: To Get Inuyasha**

Expose Kikyo as a slut

Expose Kikyo as a bitch

Show Kikyo is tearing a gap

Destroy Kikyo

**Alternate Plans**

Make Inuyasha Jealous

Show Inuyasha he picked the wrong person

Make Inuyasha crumble with guilt

**Alternate, Alternate Plans**

Apologize

* * *

To be completely honest, I was rooting completely for the original plans of destroying all relationships with the Wicked. But… Inuyasha would probably get angry, because it's already obvious I hate Kikyo and if I tell him if I ever find out about her low down acts, he'll just be angry at me. Then there is no guarantee the whole jealously plan would work, because I'd have to hurt somebody else by using them, and I don't want to change for Inuyasha. He's supposed to like me for _me._

So that left one choice.

Apologize.

Argh! I know everyone thinks it's the guys who hold all the pride, but I grew up with Inuyasha, so of course he rubbed off on me. That means I don't like apologizing. Especially to the guy who keeps breaking my heart, weather he knows it or not.

I shove the notebook back at Bank. "None of those are going to work. Inuyasha will be mad at me if _I _show him how bad Kikyo is, I don't want to _destroy _Inuyasha, and… and there is no way in hell I'm going to apologize to that ass."

"Well, umm, you kinda have to."

I snapped my head around to look at Bank. "What!? Why do I have to apologize?"

Bank looked at me for a few seconds as if I were the dumbest person he had ever seen. "You kicked him in the nuts!"

Oh… right.

Now I do recall that most dreadful disaster yesterday. The only reason I didn't remember today was because I didn't see Inuyasha at all today. Not even in chem., the only class we have, or at lunch. Maybe that was because I ate outside with Bank for lunch today. Was he even here today?

"So a guy is in immense pain after taking in that kind of injury, _and _since he did try apologizing for whatever, you are obviously in the wrong. So you have to apologize."

"He was in the wrong first!"

"PASS BLAMING!" Bank shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. "From now on every time you don't take responsibility for your actions I'm going to yell that."

"You should really be a psychologist or therapist or motivational speaker or something." I mumble.

"Uh… no. One, my job of choice has already been decided on a total banging drummer, and two; Therapist is code for the rapist. They try to rape your mind and sometimes you. Not how I want to be remembered."

I laughed, throwing my head back and smiled over at Bank. "You're lucky… you already know what you want to be."

"You don't?"

I snort. "No! I just… I don't really think ahead much, do I?"

"I'm all about living in the moment, but I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life doing something I love. I just go after it and hope I succeed."

"That's really admirable," I tell Bank, sitting back on my hands and looking to the sky. "I'm not like that. I can't take risks, because I'm always too afraid of what the outcome might be." And that's why Kikyo is with Inuyasha and I'm not.

"You like art, right?"

"Love it."

"So you'll be an artist."

I look over at Bank as if he's crazy. "You can't make it sound so easy. I can't make enough money off art and its not like I'm good, or anything. I can't—"

"Stop saying you can't!" Bank demanded in a loud voice. "You can become an artist and if you love art that's all you need to know you want to be. The whole world's fucked up with making everything about money. We're meant to _live _not worry about how bills and stuff. As long as I get my chance on a big stage, in front of millions, I'll die happily and peacefully."

I look up at Bank in a completely new light. "You're amazing Bank."

He looks down and smiles cockily. "I know."

I punch him in his shoulder playfully and he just laughs, pulling his iPod from his pocket and he hands one of the earpieces to me. I place it in my ear and seconds later Linkin Park's Numb is blasting in my left ear. I lie on back and close my eyes, forcing Bank to do the same because if he didn't his piece would fall out.

"I love this song," I speak up.

"I know the entire instrumental part for the song."

"Really?"

"Yup."

We sit in silence and it's nice and comfortable, just how it should be for friends. I can't remember when there wasn't an awkward silence between Inuyasha and I. Was there ever a comfortable silence for us? Ever since Bank talked to me in detention it's like the tension between me and Inuyasha has only grown. Could Bank be part of the problem?

I look over to my friend who's humming the lyrics to Greenday's 21 Guns now.

Nope, never. And if he were the problem… I'd just pass the blame.

"I love this song too."

"You love a lot of things." Bank mumbled, his eyes closed and I imagine him thinking of himself playing this song on that 'big stage, in front of millions'.

"Will you sing for me?"

Bank is quiet for a moment and I don't think he'll fold so easily this time, but right before I begin with my pleases and cherry on tops, he begins to sing the chorus.

_One, 21 guns__  
__Lay down your arms, give up the fight__  
__One, 21 guns__  
__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

Before he could carry his great voice over to the second verse, the front doors open and Bank shuts up. I tilt my head back as far as possible to see who just interrupted and I see a very familiar pair of shoes frozen in spot. I tilt my head back farther to see Inuyasha, his face frozen in shock as he stares down at Bank and I. I can only imagine how this looks.

I scramble to sit up, the earpiece falling from my ear and I turn to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu—"

_Beep! Beep!_

I look over my shoulder to see my mom, motioning me to get in the car, obviously in a hurry. I look back to Inuyasha, but his bangs are covering his eyes and he's walking past me and I feel my heart break as I turn to watch his retreating back. I'm about to shout his name, when Mom honks the horn again.

I sigh in defeat and pick my bag off the ground and hoist it over my shoulder. I look at Bank and he's sitting up again with both of his headphones in.

"Bye, Bank."

"Bye, and remember! TGI, 8, you _can_ do it!"

I crinkle my brow for a second, not understanding this, but with another honk of Mom's horn, it all comes back.

To get Inuyasha, I have to apologize, and I need to have more faith in myself. Got to have more faith in myself.

"I'll try," I tell Bank as I bound down the steps.

"You _will!"_ He calls after me, and I smile as I climb into the car.

He's got some amazing faith in me.

~0~

Well, considering I hate to disappoint people and Bank had put so much faith into me, I couldn't just give up without trying to apologize to Inuyasha. So, I stole my Mom's car from the garage and drove down to Inuyasha's neighborhood, parking two houses down from his ginormous mansion.

How did I drive a car and still be alive, you ask. Well, the streets are a lot emptier at night, and I didn't drive past 30 mph. Sure, people were pissed at me, but I'm not arrested for driving without a license, stealing property, and I'm alive.

……

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!!! I could have killed myself or gone to jail. Stupid, stupid. _STUPID!_

And to make matters worse, it might have all been in vain, because I can't work up the nerve to get out the stupid car. So close, and I can't find myself to get the nerve to actually go to Inuyasha. Grr… I'm such a wimp.

I felt buzzing in the pocket of my jeans, and I dug in and pulled out my vibrating phone. The front screen announced that I had a text. I flipped open my phone and read the awaiting text.

_Emergency band meeting 2mrw morn, picnic tables. And remember, TGI, 8!_

Right, Bankoutsu. He believed that I wasn't a total wimp, and I still hate disappointing people who place so much faith in me. I took a deep breath.

Alright. Let's do this.

I got out the car and made my way towards the Takahashi estate. I didn't park in front of the house because Mrs. Takahashi would kill me if she found out I stole my Mom's car with no license. It also meant I couldn't go to the front door because she'd like to know how I got here, and Inuyasha may not even speak to me if I come announced. So, I have to go the sneaky way.

Through the window.

I've been to the Takahashi house enough to know that the side window on the third—yes _third—_floor, on the right side of the house, by the tree, was Inuyasha's. I've also know that the Takahashi's have none of that laser like security over the yard. So I stealthily, snuck around the side of the house to the tree. Now all I have to do is climb.

Five minutes later…

I'm still hugging the base of the tree, hoping for some sudden miracle that would lift me to the first branch of the tree, which was about… ten feet over my head.

I peeled myself off the tree and looked up at Inuyasha's window that also towered over my head. I was beginning to see myself as actually being short. There has to be some other way to get up there. When we used to sneak into the house, Inuyasha did all the hard work while I just rested on his back, and he was part demon. How the hell was I going to get up there?

Hmm…

Bingo.

Mr. Takahashi always keeps a ladder in the bushes behind the house for when he does his work on the house. It was perfect. I disappeared into the backyard, easily hopping the fence and retrieving the ladder, placing it over the fence before climbing back over myself and dragging it back over to the window. I set it up so it's in perfect position and I begin to climb.

On the wobbly climb up (I don't have someone steadying the ladder) I begin to realize that I am once again breaking the law with breaking and entering. Underaged drinker, driving without a license, stealing my mom's car, breaking into my best friend/crush's house. What the hell is wrong with me? It's like I'm _trying _to get myself a criminal record.

I'm almost to Inuyasha's window and I push these thoughts out of my head. Overreacting never brought anything good. Besides, I have to _focus. _I'm on a mission. Mission: TGI. I have to apologize. I just gotta.

I finally finish scaling the side of the Takahashi house—mansion—and I take a breather as I hang on the edge of the window sill. Man that was one hell of a workout.

The window is closed so I'll have to open it. That should be easy enough considering Inuyasha _never _locks his window so all I have to do is open it, while keeping my balance on the rickety ladder. Easy enough.

I balance most of my weight onto my forearm and the ladder shifts a bit, but remains standing. I exhale and then move my other hand to open the window. It's not that easy and I have to work my fingers into the tiny crack a bit before it finally seems like I can lift it. I lift it about two inches and—

_Ant! Ant! Beepbeepbeep! Whoo-oo, whoo-oo! Ant! Ant!_

HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!

An alarm goes off and it's so frickin' loud, I think my ear drums are about to burst. As an instinct I scream. _Loud. _And when the lights in Inuyasha's room suddenly flip on, I put my hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion, forgetting that I'm on an unstable ladder, basically meaning I'm in midair.

The ladder below me begins to slip and I scream even louder in terror, not even thinking to grab the edge of the window again. That's how stupid I am.

Just when I think I'm about to fall to my death, the window to Inuyasha's room is thrown open and someone grabs my hand and pulls me through the window, into safety. I collide with a hard chest and I look up to see Inuyasha.

I start to cry.

Stupid me, starts bawling in the middle of my best friend's room. I'm the one who tries sneaking in, nearly breaking every bone in my body, and I'm the one having the emotional breakdown. I could have been seriously hurt, but Inuyasha saved me.

The words just flew out my mouth then.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I shouldn't have been so unreasonable yesterday and hit you in your nuts, and going trick-or-treating with Bank, and telling you off in a song, and getting jealous for spending time with your girlfriend, and sneaking into your house, and stealing my mom's car, and almost killing myself!"

Maybe all that last stuff wasn't necessary, but I wasn't really thinking.

I sobbed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso, squeezing tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm sorry I'm such a jealous idiot and a crappy best friend and… I'M SORRY!"

"Kagome…"

That wasn't Inuyasha's voice though. I pulled my head away from Inuyasha's chest and looked over his stiff stature and saw Izaiyo, Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru all standing in the doorway of Inuyasha's room slightly out of breath and all with a weapon. Sesshoumaru had a sword, Izaiyo a spatula, and Inutaisho a metal bat. Right. I had turned the alarm on.

"Hi… I was, um, I wanted to surprise Inuyasha, but I… I didn't know you guys got an, um… security system."

They all seemed to straighten up a bit, relieved it wasn't some real robber.

"Well honey, you can always use the front door." Izaiyo spoke up holding her hand over her heart. "You gave us all a heart attack!"

"Sorry Ms. Taka—I mean, Izaiyo" She insisted I used first name basis with her. "I'm sorry for interrupting all of your nights." I muttered, blushing. "I—I just… I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear," Izaiyo reassured me as Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho left the doorway. "Just… don't _ever _do that again." She walked away shaking her head and I heard her mutter. "I almost died of fright."

Finally they were gone and it was just me and Inuyasha. Alone. In his room. In silence.

I slowly turned to face Inuyasha, gulping loudly. "Um…"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted the question I've been asking myself constantly, as he took long strides towards me and I closed my eyes flinching.

Then his arms were around me, drawing me in and he rested his head in my shoulder. I stood frozen, not sure on what I should do.

"You almost kill yourself just to say _I'm sorry!?" _His voice was choked up and I can tell he was holding back tears. "You're so stupid!" He crushed my body against his and I slowly wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest.

"I'm…" I was going to say, 'I'm sorry', but those didn't seem like the right words. "I just didn't want to ruin us," I whispered. "I miss you."

He held me any tighter, as if it were even possible. "I told you… If I lost you or anything happened… I wouldn't know who to be anymore."

He had no idea how much those words meant to me. It showed that even if I wasn't the "lovely" tramp named Kikyo, I was still the most important. That meant a lot to me. That meant there was hope.

"So… do you forgive me?" I asked, still whispering as Inuyasha nuzzled his nose in my shoulder, and I held tighter, hoping he may just stay there.

"Of course, stupid." He mumbled and I just held on tighter.

We stood in the middle of his room, holding each other in silence.

A comfortable silence.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**All is good! The chapter is over and your wait wasn't long! It's easy to write this story because I have it planned and the chapters aren't filled with too much conflict and they aren't too long. For Sk8 4ev3r I have it all planned, but its conflict and they're probably going to be long chapters. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You'll make me smile and I love smiling so REVIEW!**_

IMPORTANT

For the final chapter for this story I already wrote it, but the song I chose is just… no. So, I'm changing it and the two songs I have in mind are, **Things I'll Never Say** or **Fall To Pieces**, both by Avril Lavigne. I want to know which one you'd prefer. If you have a better song choice **suggestions are welcomed** and I'll think about it.

Please and thank you.

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	12. Confession 11: I'm Afraid of Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Songs**

**Songs: Face Down… Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Alright, considering the fact that this story is almost done with (yay!), I'm able to update tons faster. I have the last two chapters already written out, the chapter where everything happens already typed and saved, so I only have to plan the next chapter and then… WE'RE DONE! Woo-hoo! So I just slipped in our "foyer" (too small to be really considered a foyer) and totally fucked up my neck, so I didn't feel like doing much, but typing so here I am updating. Lucky you. Now, please enjoy chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_A fall from up so high,__  
__the tears drop,__  
__waiting for the fallout.__  
__This must be the way down._

_It won't stop,__  
__everything a blur now.__  
__This must be the way down._

_-The White Tie Affair "The Way Down"  
_

**Confession #11: I'm Afraid of Heartbreak**

"…so glad we made up, because I was starting to feel really miserable."

I was walking down the hall with Bank as we made our way to the picnic tables for the "emergency band meeting". He had stopped by my locker to make sure I hadn't forgotten—which I had—and I was now filling him in on last nights events. Even the brutal acts of stupidity were mentioned.

"Can I tell you something that's pathetic?" Bank asked as he pushed open the door for me and I stepped outside.

"Is it my lack of intelligence?"

"No, that's just funny. I'm talking about the fact that you were feeling 'really miserable' when you two were only in a fight for a _day_."

I stopped walking, thinking this over. Was it really just for a day? It _was._ Oh, wow, it felt like forever.

"It just shows how crazy you are about him."

"Shut up," I said, pushing Bank and he stumbled off the pavement, laughing.

"Aw, don't be mad, get glad!"

I threw my head back, laughing. It was surprisingly _not _cold outside, and leaves littered the sidewalk and the little trees that were in the picnic area, lit the bright blue sky with the fall colors of red, yellow, orange, brown, and even some green. Oh man. If I had a paintbrush, I would just stop and paint this view since in was just so perfect. Speaking of painting…

"You figure out what you're doing for the art show?" Bank asked as if he could read my mind.

"Nope. I'm still waiting for that sudden moment of inspiration to hit."

"Well, you might want to hop on it." He whipped out a flyer and I groaned. Bank pointed to the date; December 3rd. "Just a month away. Procrastinating is a bitch."

"You don't have to tell me, the queen of Procrastination, that," I grumbled. "Besides, are you ready for the Battle of the Bands, November 24th, three weeks away?"

"And that is why I've called this meeting to order."

We approached the green, square picnic table where Sango was finishing her math homework I brought over yesterday since she was still sick, Jakotsu was slumped over, asleep, and Suikotsu was talking to Akane, his visitors sticker shining in the sun. Bank dropped to the empty bench across from Suikotsu and Akane, and I sat beside him.

"Great to see you and Suikotsu are inseparable, really, but this is a _band _meeting Akane, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Suikotsu glared at Bank, but Akane was already sliding off his lap and she kissed his cheek. "I'll pick you up," he told her and then she left, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Good. Now we can…" Bank trailed off when he heard Jak's light snoring. He shoved his brother and Jakotsu shot up, looking around as if he had no idea where he was. He finally recognized our faces and the green picnic tables and his face slumped.

"Ah, school, such a torture to all children, preteens and teens alike," he shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Why must I waste my youth here!?"

"Are you done now?" Bank asked and Jak sighed in defeat. "Alright, now that we're no longer experiencing Jakotsu's melodramatics, let's—"

"What is six times seven?" Sango cut in, spazzing out. Her hands were shaking and she was staring at her sheet all wide eyed. "Fuck! I'm completely blanking. Why didn't I do this last night?"

"Too caught up in Miroku," Suikotsu snickered, promptly getting hit in the head by Sango's fist. "Ow…"

"Forty-two, but put that away. This is a _band _meeting about the _band_, not math."

"Listen here, Bank," Sango started in her low, threatening tone as she leaned over towards Bank, glaring. "I have a test in this class today and I don't know shit. Now, I'm going to study because…"

Wait… I have math with Sango.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cut in, staring at Sango in disbelief. "We have a test today!?"

"Why else would I be studying!?"

"Oh, crap! I got to study too. If I get another grade lower than an 85 in that class, I'm going to have a C." Considering I suck so bad at math, I'm really lucky to have this low B. "I got to study or—"

"STOP!" Bank shouted, cutting into my panic. "You guys have math after lunch so y'all can cram over fries. Now, though, we're having our band meeting." Sango was about to speak, but Bank went on. "The Battle of the Bands is around the corner and y'all are all consumed with girlfriends, wasted youth, and tests. Am I the only one who cares about the band?"

"Sorry," Sango sighed, and I also hung my head in shame. "I'm just… Let's start the meeting."

"Thank you. So, being the leader of the band and all, I—"

"Wait, who died and made you king?" I cut in, ignoring the collective groan from the group.

"Really Kagome?" Bank asked in desperation, obviously just wanting to get started.

"Yes _'really'_. I think we should vote and—"

"Kagome, please, we have _important _things to talk about."

I looked abound at three other impatient face and crossed my arms. "Fine, but this _isn't _over."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bank waved me off as he dug around in his bag for something. Finally he emerged with tape recorder. "As I was saying, I went around and recorded our competition, and here are the results." He pressed play. "The first band is, Where's Dale."

The song came out blaring.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy__  
__one look puts the rhythm in my hand.__  
__Still I'll never understand why you hang around__  
__I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror__  
__tell yourself it's never gonna happen again__  
__you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.__  
_

It was a really good song—and a crazy good band—and after a while, I found myself tapping my foot, bobbing my head, and humming along with the chorus.

"Are you actually _enjoying _this?"

I snapped my eyes open at the sound of Bank's voice to see Nameless staring at me with raised brows and amused smiles.

"What?" I snapped, feeling slightly defensive. "They're _good."_

"Yeah, but they're still competition," Sango pointed out. "You don't see any of us losing ourselves in their music. Have more loyalty to the band."

"Hey!"

"Pssh and you were arguing over band leader."

"Shut up," I growled, pushing Bank. "I just appreciate good music. Sheesh."

"Code for, Betraying the Band," Suikotsu pretended to cough and they all laughed.

"Shut up,' I grumbled pulling out my notebook and be, secretly writing down Where's Dale as a band to look up. "I though we were having a _meeting, _or whatever."

We listened to a few segments from a few more bands. Some were no competition, some were good, and some were absolutely, frickin' amazing! (I copied them to my secret list) Finally Bank cut off the recorder and put it back in his bag.

"Now that we know our competition, we have to think of they best way to completely crush them.

"So competitive," Sango commented, stretching her arms high above her head.

"It's in my nature."

Sango smiled one of her wicked grins. "Mine too."

"We're going to get along great then. Now, though, let's brainstorm. Kagome, take notes."

I flipped to a new page in my notebook. "I'm so happy about my demotion from manager to historian."

"Managers make sure instruments are ready, book gigs, and get dirt on competition, not cheer for them. _You_ do none of that. You're our co-songwriter and fill-in singer. So this is not an anything, you're just doing your part to contribute to the band." Bank said this smugly, and the cocky grin he was wearing was to purely piss me off. He then looked at me with a raised brow. "Anything you have to say that will adequately contradict that?"

Why that little…

I originally planned to just playfully choke him like Homer did to Bart—though I don't think that was always _playful_—but when I lunged, Bank must have been caught off guard and we both tumbled off the bench. I started laughing my ass off.

"Violence isn't key!" Jakotsu called from the picnic table.

"Yeah Kagome, learn to tame that temper," Bank joked as he pushed me off him, and I rolled in the leaves laughing. "Sheesh, it wasn't that funny."

"It would be if you saw your face," I tried to stop laughing and mimicked Bank's wide eyed, 'what-the-hell!?' face. "A deer caught in headlights!" I laughed, standing off the ground.

"This is the worst band meeting ever," Bank mumbled as he picked leaves out of my hair and I wiped the dirt off his jacket.

"This is the craziest band ever," Suikotsu sighed and Bank nodded his head in agreement.

"We got nothing done like I planned."

"Don't be such I pessimist," I assured Bank. "There's still plenty of time to—"

_Brrrriiiinnng!_

"You were saying?"

Everyone was in motion around us, heading for the building as the first bell rung. We all packed up our stuff and I tossed my bag over my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something during Lit.," I stated, patting Bank on the back.

"Considering how easily distracted and spacey you are I'm not going to get my counts up too high."

"Hey!" I punched his shoulder as we made our way to the school. "I'll get it done."

"Yeah, if Ms. Saki doesn't kill you first."

"Don't jinx me!"

~0~

"I got an idea, I got an idea!" I chanted as I skipped over to Bank's locker and jumped to a stop just as he slammed his locker shut.

The last bell had rung and everyone was rushing to get the hell out of here. Given, I didn't come up with a plan in Literature because Bank had scared me too much with the whole Ms. Saki thing; I was hit with the idea in Gym, when I was imagining taking Kikyo's head off with my tennis racket. Now, I was here to report back to Bank my most brilliant plan.

"Does it have anything to do with breaking the law, which seems to be an obsession of yours?"

"Say's the guy who had his car revoked by his _Mama_ because he got caught with beer breath."

Bank was silent for a moment as he looked down at me with a dead face and I couldn't stop the smirk that was growing. "Okay, what's your plan?"

I squealed and clapped my hands together as we started down the hall. "Alright, here the plan…" I paused for dramatics. "Sango can play the drums and with your voice you guy's can easily take first. Also, some of our best songs don't fit Sango's range, but they fit yours and sound better without altering it for Sango's voice."

Bank stopped walking and went tense. "Is this some sort of revenge for me making you sing at the Halloween party?"

Considering the fact that I was thinking about revenge on Kikyo when the idea popped up, that's a very good possibility.

"No!" Bank gave me a look that said he wasn't buying it. "Look, this is the idea I got and you have to admit it's a really _good _idea." Bank started walking again, not even looking at me. "Come on, Bank!"

"No, Kags. I want to be known as the drummer."

"I thought you wanted to be known as the guy who has a kick ass band?"

"We have a kick ass band if I'm the drummer," Bank stubbornly argued as he shoved through the crowd and I had to quicken my pace to keep up with him.

"Of course y'all are a great band with you as the drummer, but…" I ran so I was ahead of him and turned around to stop his movement. "You guys can be the absolute _best. _Sango is a killer drummer and you're a great singer, so if you guy's just switch places for this one thing... Nameless is going to _rock!"_

Bank looked down at me skeptically. "You talked to Sango about this?"

No. "Yes!"

Bank saw right through me. "I don't—"

"Why do you always want to be in the back?" I cut him off, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Huh, Bank? Why do you always want to be in the back of the group when you could easily take the lead? You even said yourself you were the leader of the band, so why do you insist on being in the back."

"Kagome, it's not like that."

"You're the drummer I get that, but why can't you take the lead just this one so the band can win?"

Bank sighed. "I can't Kagome, I just can—"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted, gaining attention as I jabbed my finger into Bank's chest. "You tell me over and over again, that I can do it, but you're just… saying you _can't!"_

"Kagome…"

"Was that all just bull shit!?" I looked up at Bank with determination. "I know you can do it. You did the chicken dance in front of everyone, making an ass of yourself, but you can't sing in front of everyone and make a _legend _out of the band." I shoved him lightly and he stumbled a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you? Grow some balls!"

Bank stared at me slightly shocked and wide eyed. I couldn't blame him because I'm shocked with what just came out of my mouth, but I wasn't taking any of it back.

"Alright Kagome," Bank sighed, lowering his in defeat. "I'll do it, but first, we talk to the band."

"Yes!" I celebrated, throwing my arms around Bank's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, was that, like, our first real fight?" he whispered in my ear and I laughed a bit.

"No, that was our first encouraging the other act." I whispered back and smiled to myself.

"Kagome!"

I pulled back from Bank and looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha who was jogging towards me.

"Oh look, it's Prince Charming in all his silvery glory." Bank mocked and I hit him playfully in his shoulder.

"I'm retrying for my license."

"Oh God, save us all."

"Shut up. Inuyasha's giving me my last lesson and then dropping me off at the DMV for the test. So I'm not going to swim practice." I smiled over my shoulder as Inuyasha came to a stop by me and I took his hand ignoring the raised brows Bank was giving me.

"You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded my head.

"Well I wish you both good luck. Kagome, I hope you don't kill anybody and Inuyasha, I hope you don't have any major injuries."

Inuyasha actually snorted and I was happy because it might have been a sign that Inuyasha didn't hate Bank. Considering the fact that me and Bank's friendship is obviously growing, them hating each other would be a really bad thing.

~0~

We were waiting in the ridiculously long line to get out of the student parking lot. I reclined me seat all the way back and in Inuyasha's car, if you recline the seat all the way back, you're basically lying down. I looked up at Inuyasha and a smile tugged at my lips as he glanced over at me with his golden eyes. It felt like heaven just being alone with Inuyasha in his car.

"Music?" Inuyasha asked, already flipping through the CDs in his arm rest before I even answered.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I smiled at Inuyasha as he placed a disk in and I waited for the music start.

_And even though the moment passed me by__  
__I still can't turn away__  
__Cuz all the dreams you never thought you'd lose__  
__Got tossed along the way__  
__And letters that you never meant to send__  
__Got lost or thrown away_

It was Name, by the Goo Goo Dolls on the mixed tape I had gotten Inuyasha for his13th birthday. Also known as my favorite CD Inuyasha owns.

"I love this CD," I muttered, as I closed my eyes in bliss.

I felt Inuyasha wrap his hand around mine and I didn't even bother to frustrate myself with a billion questions. "I know."

We finally started inching forward in the line and I sat completely in heaven with Inuyasha's hand in mine as Iris started up.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__´Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't wanna go home right now__  
_

Isn't it amazing how some songs can just fit the moment you're in perfectly?

"So…" Inuyasha broke the silence as Iris hit the amazing instrumental part and we finally pulled out into normal moving traffic.

I put my seat back up the correct way and looked over at Inuyasha, taking he bait. "So…"

"So, um, how long…" his face was kind of red and he was frowning a bit. "How long have you… you know, been with Bankoutsu?"

I choked on air. "What!?"

Inuyasha flinched and looked away, his eyes displayed his sorrow. "You heard me Kags," his voice was filled with sadness that I didn't completely understand. "How long have you've been… _dating." _He said it as if it made him sick.

"We're not—"

"I saw you guys this morning, at the benches. You were on top of him and then you were wiping each other off like… like the perfect couple. And then the day before you were lying beside each other on the steps and you're always hugging him at the party and then today."

"No, Inuyasha!" We stopped at a Red light and I made him look at me by holding his face in my hands. "We're not dating, okay. Bank and I are _not _dating." I let go of his face and fell back against the seat. "Sheesh, we're just friends. I was going to playfully choke him when we fell off the bench and we were just listening to music the other day. And all those hugs were just friendly and _god, _we were just getting the dirt off each other." I looked back at Inuyasha and he seemed to believe me. "Stop over analyzing everything."

"Sorry, I was just j—" Inuyasha cut himself off and kept his gaze trained ahead of him.

"You were just what?"

"Just…" Inuyasha looked at me before sighing and looking back to the road. "Never mind."

"No, tell me what you were about to say." I demanded looking over at him. He stayed silent. I tugged on one of his forelocks and he winced. "Tell me!"

"Forget it!" Inuyasha shouted and the light turned green and slammed down on the gas. "Sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled, still not looking at me as he apologized. "It's just… it probably doesn't even matter." He mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't hear him.

I decided to let the subject drop… for now. "It's okay."

_And I don't want the world to see me,__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand.__  
__When everything's made to be broken,__  
__I just want you to know who I am.__  
_

~0~

Inuyasha pulled to a stop about a mile away from the DMV and got out the car. I rolled down the window and poked my head out.

"What's wrong? Is their like an engine problem or something?"

Inuyasha came around the car and opened my door and I hopped out. "What are you doing?"

"Your last driver's lesson before the big test." He hopped into the passenger's seat and shut the door in my face as I stood on the side of the street, dumbstruck. "Get in the car, Kags!"

Like a robot, I walked around the car and got into the driver's seat and sat frozen, staring at the terrifying steering wheel. Was it just me, or was the world suddenly spinning _really _fast?

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I can't do this," I blurted out. "This car is like your baby and I can't even drive a gocart without freaking out and I'm going to crash and we're going to die and then we'll have the saddest funeral in the world and—"

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed my arms to face him, but I was still hyperventilating. "Hey, Kagome," his voice was a lot softer. "Look at me." I looked into his golden orbs, and my breathing calmed a bit. "You can do this, 'kay?" I nodded my head, not really believing it though. "You can drive my car safely and then you're going to ace your road test." My breathing was normal. "If I know you can do it, you can do it." He let got of me and buckled the seatbelt for me. "Now grab the wheel." I put my hands at ten and two and Inuyasha faced forward in his own seat. "You can do this."

I nodded my head. "I can do this."

Inuyasha placed a hand on my leg and squeezed it for more assurance just like he did in the gocart. "Just drive to the DMV and if you do that, you're going to get your license."

My license. It sounded like a gift from heaven.

"You got this, Kags."

I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. I had this.

I slowly put the car in drive.

~0~

I pulled into the parking lot, into a parking space, put the car in park and turned the engine off. Slowly I sat back in my seat, still in shock.

I did it. I really did it. I actually drove within the speed limit, on the right side of the road, without running a red light, or totaling Inuyasha's or anyone else's car. Given, it was only a mile, but there are no injured citizens.

Amazing.

"I can't believe it," I mumbled mostly to myself thought I'm pretty sure Inuyasha heard. "I actually drove a car perfectly. I'm… I just… wow."

"I told you, you could do it," Inuyasha spoke up, resting his hand on my knee again and I turned to smile at him.

"You're the best, Yash."

Inuyasha paused for a second, looking at me really intent for a few seconds. Before I could even ask if he was okay, he raised a hand and brushed a stray hair back behind my ear, his face moving an inch closer in the process. His eyes were glowing and soft like I've never seen them before, just pouring emotion and they were so close to my own. His face moved in closer and I could feel his warm, minty breath against my lips.

My heart beat quickened and I found myself moving closer to Inuyasha. This was it. I was finally going to kiss Inuyasha, my wildest dreams finally being lived out. Oh Kami, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank—

Damnit.

Inuyasha still has a girlfriend, and no matter how much I wanted to warp my arms around him and tangle my hands in his hair, and the fact that he _started _it, I refused to be labeled a slut. No matter how much I loved Inuyasha.

I felt his lips on mine, his perfectly shaped, sweet lips, for a second before I had to use every bone, every muscle in my body and crush my burning desire, to pull myself away from the warmth of Inuyasha's lips. God, why can't I just let myself enjoy this without thinking of myself as a slut?

The world stopped moving and it was suddenly silent. I looked at Inuyasha who was staring back at me wide eyed, like he couldn't believe he did that. Did he not really want to kiss me or was he just shocked by my rejection? Or was he just as confused as I am?

Ugh, why is everything so damn confusing!?

One thing that wasn't confusing thought was the fact that I didn't have the nerves to sit here and wait for confrontation.

"I…um, I should go take that test." I slowly opened the door and slid out my seat. It was like Inuyasha was finally snapped out of a trance and he looked at me pleadingly.

"No! Wait!" He reached out for me, but I closed the door and ran for the door of the DMV.

Maybe he was going to tell me that he was going to break up with Kikyo. Maybe he was going to tell me it was a mistake. Either way, I didn't take the risk of waiting around for fear of getting the latter. I fear heartbreak…again.

~0~

Despite all the drama before the test, I walked in a girl with a record of failing tests and walked out with a brand new shiny license! Well, I have to wait twenty days for them to send it in the mail, but really, who cares!? I can finally drive!

When I pushed the doors open the first thing I saw was Inuyasha leaning against one of the pillars. In my excitement with the fact that I can now _drive, _I completely forgot about the whole _incident _and ran right into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me.

"I got my license! I passed! I can drive, I can drive, I can drive, drive, drive!" I sang as I let Inuyasha go, but his arms remained around me and he smiled softly. Finally his arms dropped and I stepped away from him.

"We need to talk."

Then it all came back to me. Riiiiiight. We kissed. Well, considering it wasn't even five seconds long I wouldn't call it a kiss—damn my suddenly righteous conscious. I took a deep breath and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Okay…"

"We need to talk about... Kikyo."

My heart stopped beating and I stared ahead of me, frozen and not really _seeing _anything. We just "kissed" and he held me in his arms and we stared into each others arms and he wants to talk about _Kikyo._

"_What?"_ I couldn't hide my disappointment and the tears were starting to build up.

"I… I was thinking…"

I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to get my heartbroken _again _and just after we finally got our friendship. It's just… God! Why does life hate me so much!?

"I just think—"

"I'm going to call my mom to pick me up," I cut him off, now looking at the ground.

"What?" his voice sounded breathless, like he really couldn't believe I wasn't going to ride home with him.

"My mom's going to pick me up," I repeated, turning my back to Inuyasha and started walking away. "Bye, Inuyasha."

"Kagome!"

I kept walking away though, my tears falling as I ran away from Inuyasha who kept calling my name.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, about to call mom, but my thumbed typed in a different number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bank," I sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Can you come get me?"

~0~

When Bank pulled up at the DMV in the car his mom had taken away from him, I ran right into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"K-Kagome?"

I then proceeded to tell him about _everything._ I mean from the Car ride where he thought we were dating to the devastating heartbreak. Bank leaned against the car and held me, letting me soak his shirt through with my tears.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Bank whispered into my ear and I clung to him tighter. "I'm here, don't worry."

Yeah… he was here.

Like a total eureka moment—except with a lot more tears—I was hit with inspiration for my picture to enter in the contest. I'd draw my best friend.

Bank.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**And there you have it! The end of this chapter and finally a real spark in the relationships. This is STILL an Inu/Kag fanfic—though I've really close to changing in about 50 times, but I already made my stand so I couldn't change it. I understand if some of you are hating Inuyasha right now, he's not really my favorite either, but don't worry, everything will work out! I had more planned for this chapter, but it wasn't that important and I can put it in the beginning of the next chapter. Anyways I hope you like it and there are only THREE more chapters left and the last two are actually written so I really only have to worry about the next chapter where the Battle of the Bands and the art show will take place. Hope you liked and be sure to REVIEW!!!!!**_

**_Random, but if you're thinking about seeing New Moon, you should DEFINITELY SEE IT!!!!!! It was a spontaneous thing and I went with my sister and we got the last two tickets and even though we had to sit in the very front it was AMAZING. Every time Jacob came out the entire theater went crazy and you should because... *drools*. Anyways unlike the first movie which I hated, NEW MOON IS KICK ASS! Maybe its b/c of all the shirtless Taylor Lautner. When you see Edward again its just a disappointment._**

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...again_**

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	13. Confession 12: I Crushed my Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Songs**

**Songs: Rise From the Ashes…Quietdrive**

**SURPRISE! Do you see this? Really do you **_**see **_**this**_**? **_**I am updating SE-UPER early! How many days have passed? THREE. Yes, only three day's later, the authoress known so well for her late updates is back with a super long chapter! Hells yeah! Call the news! I'm breaking records! (not really) *coughs, regaining poise* Anyways… I'm back with a long chapter and y'all didn't have to wait long. Let's all do a nice little golf clap for that (feel free to go totally nuts though. I'm not stopping you). So…. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter should be coming up quickly too. On to chapter 13 of Confessions!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_I hate this part right here__  
__I hate this part right here__  
__I just can't take your tears__  
__I hate this part right here_

_-Pussycat Dolls "I Hate This Part"_

**Confession #12: I Crushed my Former Best Friend**

If a day without Inuyasha was miserable, the past two weeks without him have been absolute hell.

The next few days were horrible. At school, I did everything possible to avoid Inuyasha. The day after the whole car incident, Inuyasha was waiting for me at my locker. The second I saw him I turned on my heel and headed the other direction, not bothering to get my Literature book out of my locker. That's how bad I wanted to avoid Inuyasha. I was willing to have Ms. Saki rip my head off if it meant not having to deal with the ache of my heart.

Yeah, I know, wimpy. After a week though he finally stopped showing up at my locker and Ms. Saki no longer chewed me out. No, she just continued to glare with her blood red eyes.

I felt like how all those people in the movies and books feel after they get dumped. I didn't want to see the sun, I drug my feet when I walked, my shoulders slumped, I was constantly depressed, and I'd burst into tears at the most random of moments. The worst part is though, I wasn't even dumped so I wasn't even missing the feeling of his lips on mine or those special places where we'd sit and cuddle. No, I was simply rejected.

By my former best friend.

Despite how much I wanted to close my door and stay in the dark, Bank wouldn't let me. He forced me to go to my swim practices, do my homework, go to band practice, and finish my picture for the art show. It turned out to be a good thing, considering they all proved to be good distractions.

We had a swim meet at the end of this week, so coach was driving us into the ground—or pool. Ha! Even depressed I still make lame jokes—and since I wanted this as a distraction, I was putting my all into my swimming, and I was actually seeing improvements. On my backstroke I kept swimming in a straight line for once instead of zigzagging my way down the pool, my flip turns were _way _better, my breaststroke was faster, and my butterfly technique was slowly, but gradually, improving.

Then, with the Battle of the Bands now only a week away everyone was working really hard. The band easily agreed to have Bank singing and Sango quickly learned the drumming. The only one who had a problem with it was Bank and it wasn't because he had to sing, no he got over that.

He craved the drums.

The song we decided to play for the battle had crazier drum action then the songs we usually did, and you could see the pain and jealousy in Bank's eyes as he watched Sango go wild. That was what Bank wanted most anyways. He chose the drums as his instrument of choice because he could go absolutely crazy with just two sticks. When I stayed over after practice to do my homework, sometimes Bank will take his place behind his drums and play, going absolutely wild, his waist length hair released from his braid and it swung around, blocking his view. It didn't really matter though, because Bank knew the beats by heart. I was starting to feel guilty for making Bank abandon his beloved drums for a guitar (the song called for two guitars). But Bank always assured me that we would make up for it by kicking ass.

Then when I got home I would usually get to work on my piece. I hadn't told anybody that it was about Bank, because it would ruin the surprise. I decided I'd draw him lost in the moment behind his drums. It was hard because I couldn't get him to pose for me, because I couldn't get the motion of him lost in the moment if he was still, and, of course, it would ruin the surprise. So I took secret pictures of him and used them as a base and imagined the rest. I only had about two weeks left and I hadn't even finished drawing him.

With swimming, the band, and my art work keeping me distracted, it was hard to even think of Inuyasha, which was a good thing. But…

When I was home alone in my room, wishing Inuyasha would pop up for one of our movie nights, the pain would come back again and I'd curl up in a ball, crying myself to sleep.

Things would get better though, that's what Bank was always telling me, and they would.

I hope.

~0~

"First place for the 200m freestyle is… ASAHARA KIN from Shikon High!" The announcer shouted into the mike as the team dressed in the green and white bathing suits started jumping up and down. "Second is Eto Yuka of East High, and coming in third is…"

I tuned out the announcer and continued my stretching. We were practically neck and neck with Shikon and if we came in first in the next event we could take the lead. The only problem is that the next event is the IM. My event. To say I was confident would be a lie. Even with all the improvements in my swimming, my nerves know how to take over a situation.

I walked back and forth over the wet floor, pulling my arms across my chest in my methodic stretching. I bent over to touch my toes then hopped up and down on each foot before doing it again in repeat.

"Kagome!" I looked over to see coach calling me over. "Get over here!"

I stepped out of my black sweats and grabbed my goggles and swim cap before going over to my coach.

"Alright Higurashi, all we have to do is win this event and then we're basically scott free for first place." She clamped her hands down on my shoulders and looked right into my eyes. "Just win. You've improved over the past two weeks and now it's up to you to use those improvements and win this for us. Our relay team is great, but we have to win this event. Just win, Higurashi, win."

Jeez, no pressure.

I nodded and started my pacing again, taking deep breaths. If I just calm down I could easily win this. Easy. Just have to calm down.

I pulled the swim cap on over my head and rested my goggles on my forehead and closed my eyes, breathing in deep, the chlorine usually calming my nerves. I pulled at the edges of my cap and then clenched and unclenched my hands, reciting the order of the IM in my head as my ritual I did for all my meets.

_Butt, back, breath, free. Butt, back, breath, free. Butt, back, breath, free. Butt, back, breath, fr—"_

"Go Kagome! Go-o Kagome! K-K-Kagome!"

That cheering was way too loud to be coming from my family. I snapped my gaze over to the bleachers to see almost all of my friends—everyone minus _him—_jumping up and down chanting my name as they were dressed in the school colors of red and black. Swim meets aren't like football games so there really isn't loud cheering, so the fact that all my friends—Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Akane, Suikotsu, Ayame, Kouga, Kagura, Ren, Shippo, Jakotsu, and Bankoutsu—were all jumping up and down waving pom-poms they got, causing a riot, was definitely a surprise. What was even better was that Bank, a guy who has _zero _school spirit was decked out head to toe in school spirit, his face painted red and black, and he was cabbage patching as he shouted my name.

This is just the kind of confidence I needed.

"Would all swimmers of the Individual Medley please take their starting places." The announcer came on again and I walked over to my horse. I looked over at Bank and the rest of my friends who were still going crazy in my behalf.

"Go Kagome! Go-o Kagome!"

The whistle blew and I climbed up on the horse, swinging my arms back in forth and kicking my legs lightly as I bent over into position.

"K-K-Kagome!"

If I stayed calm I could kill them all.

I breathed in the smell of chlorine, my nose loving the rush it gave me as my muscles relaxed.

"Whoo! Kagome!"

I pulled my goggles over my eyes.

"Ka-go-me!"

_You've improved over the past two weeks._

"Kick ass Kagome!"

_It's up to you._

"Go-o Kagome!"

_Just win._

_Just win._

_Just win._

"Go Kagome! You got it!"

_Bank…_

"On your marks…"

I wasn't going to win.

"Get set…"

I was going to dominate.

The gun shot went off.

I dived into the water, my arms tight by my ears as I sliced the water perfectly. My vision was tinted blue as I watched the ground below me, butterfly kicking hard. I was moving so fast through the water, I was starting to wonder if I was being possessed by some water god, or something.

The surface was getting closer. Closer. I could see the lights of the swimming pool over head and the cheering was getting louder. Almost…

There.

I pull my hands in, like shaping a woman's body, and then thrust them back. Breathe, kick. My arms are coming out of the water, elbows first and my hands following. Lead with the forehead. Kick. My hands cupped the water, shaping the woman's body then thrusting the water back.

Lead with forehead. Kick. Arms in, back, kick. Breathe. Arms out. Repeat.

It was actually… perfect.

I was coming to the wall and I swam faster, touched the wall before turning to push off on my back. I was submerged under water for three kicks before I glide to the surface, beginning my stroke. I didn't see anybody beside me or hear much over the splashing of the water as I whipped my arms around.

Here's another thing about swimming that I absolutely love. I can lose myself in the water and nothing else matters. All I have to do is swim.

I saw the flags over my head and I began counting my strokes. On the fourth stroke I'd turn over, do one more stroke, and then do a flip turn going into breaststroke.

One… two… three… four. Turn over, one stroke and flip turn.

I'm underwater now and I'm doing the pull out before I arrive at the surface. When I come up to breathe I don't look to my side to see where my opponents are. They don't matter. I just swim.

I'm going as fast as I can to the wall, like I'm going to swim through it, but my hands slam into the underwater barrier and I turn, pushing off with my legs into freestyle.

It's all over.

I 'm flying now. The freestyle is so loose and simple compared to all the other strokes and I don't have to think about it at all. I kick my legs as fast as possible and keep my fingers together as I slice the water. I was a powerhouse, driving through the water.

When I reach the wall I cling to the edge and rip my goggles off my head. There's no more splashing and I can hear the crowd and its going crazy.

"AND HIGURASHI KAGOME FROM EAST HIGH _KILLS _THE COMPETITION!!!!" the announcer calls and I look over my shoulder to see the other swimmers just now arriving. My teammates pull me out and they start slapping my back in congratulations.

"Whoo! Kagome!!"

"You kicked ass!"

"Good job, Higurashi."

I'm still in slight shock when Bank comes over, slipping on wet tile and he engulfs my wet body in a huge hug, soaking his own shirt as he lifted me off he ground and spun me around.

"That was _amazing, _Kags!" Bankoutsu shouted in awe as he set me back on my feet. "That was just like… I mean… _wow!"_

I… won?

"You _killed _Kagome," Rin announces as she joins the celebration party.

"Let's celebrate!" Jakotsu declares. "Drinks _not _on me!"

I won!

~0~

After my big celebratory meal, Sango, Suikotsu, Jak, Bank, and I, all piled into Suikotsu's car and headed over for band practice. Except we drove right pass the garage and Suikotsu didn't come to a stop until a few blocks later when we pulled in front of the shrine.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked as I climbed out the back seat after Sango. "I thought we were having band practice, as in at _your _house, not mine."

"Change of plans!" Bank announced with one of his big, bright smiles as he dug around the arm rest for something. "After seeing your meet, I thought with our own competition coming up, we needed to do some spirit lifting activities." He finally found a CD he was looking for and held it up triumphantly and got out the car to stand in front of all of us. "We're doing Rocky."

We all looked at each other and then back at Bank. "_What!?_"

"We're going to work our vocals and get in that winning spirit while running up the shrine steps singing to Eye of the Tiger." He held up the CD and smiled to himself with his eyes closed. "Pretty smart, huh?"

Okay, singing while running up the trillion shrine steps I hate _walking _up everyday. Smart idea or not? I'm thinking…

"No!" I shouted, snapping Bank out of his smug look and his eyes snapped open. "That's not 'pretty smart'!"

"Would you like to explain why?"

"Because it's like asking for a busted lung! I walk up these steps everyday and it's not like its fun! Besides, do I really need _more _reasons for the neighbors to think of me as crazy?"

"Kagome," Bank sighed as if he was explaining this to a complete idiot. "This isn't about looking crazy or busting a lung. This is about knowing that we can persevere till the end and crush our competition." He walked up to me and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Now, do you see anything bad in that?"

I looked at the ground. "No…"

"Alright then!" Bank removed his arm and looked at the rest of the band. "Does anyone else have objections to this activity?" Nobody else commented. "So, let's get started!"

Bank ran back over to the car and put the CD in and turned the volume all the way up before rejoining us.

"Wait a second," Sango began as the music started up. "What exactly are we supposed to… _do?_"

"Whatever your heart feels!" Jak cried out just as the lyrics started and he began singing. "Risin' up! Back on the street. Did my time, took my chances!"

Yikes. I could see why Bank was so desperate for another singer.

Suikotsu hopped up on the first step and sang the next line. "Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet!"

They hopped up another step together and sang, "Just a man and his will to SURVIVE!"

Bank crept up the steps to join his brothers, walking like the Jets minus the finger snapping. "So many times, it happens so fast. You change your passion for glory!"

Sango covered her face with her hands. "My god."

"Don't lose your grip!" they all shouted together and then Sango abandoned me to join the Kotsu brothers, giving up on her embarrassment.

"On the dreams of the past!" Sango's singing was still amazing despite her retirement away from the mike. "You must fight to keep them ALIVE!"

Great, the chorus was coming and no matter where I am, if this song comes on and hits the chorus, I lose myself. Damnit. And I wanted so bad to be stubborn towards Bank. Aw, to hell with it all.

"It's the—"

"EYE OF THE TIGER! IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT!" I sung at the top of my lungs as I ran to join Nameless, pumping my fist as I ran.

We all sung together now.

"RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL! AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT! AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL IN THE EYE…"

I was the only one who held the long note and we all stopped moving and paused in crouched positions as Bank took the next line.

"Of the tiger."

I bobbed my head as I continued my slow amount up the steps to the drums. This was the most fun I've had in just about forever. Another thing I love about Bank is that he always comes up with these weird ideas, but they're fun as hell.

He's the best.

~0~

I was backstage a week—give or take a few days—later of the Battle of the Bands just before Nameless took the stage to blow everybody away with their mad skills—don't laugh at my word choice.

It was the first time though in all of their performances where Bank was actually freaking out… and wearing a shirt. Anyways, he kept peeking out of the wings at the other team and getting all jittery and he was breaking out into a sweat. He kept pacing around, holding the neck of his guitar in a death grip, and I honestly thought he was going to break it. He was pulling a total me. I'm the only one who got that crazy before big…any things. Meets, gigs, tests, confrontations. You name it, I'm nervous.

"Hey!" I called out to Bank and he stopped his frantic pacing. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Look at me." He looked into my eyes. "You're going to go out there and you're going to kick ass. You're going to get those supposedly poised Talent agents out their seats and screaming your name. You're going to become a legend, and get a one way ticket to fame, you got that?"

He smiled at me, the stress leaving his muscles. "I got it."

"Good." I gave his shoulder a nice pat. "Now go out there and give Nameless a name."

Bank smiled his dazzling bright smile and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. "You're the best Kagome." He told me as he set me down.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your fly's down"

"What!?" I snapped my vision downwards.

"Just kidding," Bank snickered and I hit him in his arm and he pretended to flinch.

"Jerk." I looked up to see Bank smiling and laughing, like the nervous breakdown he had just a second ago never existed. "Okay, I'm going to go now."

Bank's smile vanished completely. "Where are you going?"

"To the crowd," I said in a duh-like tone.

"Why? You have a great spot backstage."

"I know, but I you can't see me cheering for you from backstage."

Bank paused and looked at me with that soft look in his eyes and then cracked another one of his blinding smiles. "You've got to be the best friend I've ever had."

I wanted to say it back to him right then and there, but it would ruin the surprise I had for the picture next week at the art show. So I had to settle with an equally as bright smile and a hug as my response.

"I'll be cheering for ya!" I called as I skipped down the steps, preparing to elbow my way to the front so Bank could see me when he sang.

~0~

I managed to make my way close enough to the front as to where Bank could see me when they took the stage. Which was right about now.

"Next to the stage is a band made from East High. Give it up for… NAMELESS!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping up and down as best I could in the shoving crowd around me. Sango took her seat behind the drums and Suikotsu and Jakotsu stood to the side of the stage as Bank to center stage and I screamed as loud as possible. I wasn't alone though. There were a good amount of girls in the crowd and like I said, Bank's not ugly.

Bank gave his crooked smile to the crowd—the girls went mad—and then signaled for Sango to start. There were three clicks of the sticks—oh! That rhymed—and then Sango slammed down on the drums, all of them joining in at once. Bank started jumping up and down, getting crazy air and hyping the crowd and Jak did his little guitar thing that I personally just loved and Suikotsu bobbed his head low as his fingers played.

Finally Bank walked up to the front mike and began singing his guitar hanging untouched as it hung around his torso.

I felt this way before  
I fell right through the floor  
And I am certain I've become  
Broken, bruised, and numb

I was screaming so loud I was sure I was becoming hoarse as I pumped my arms and jumped up and down, hoping Bank would notice me.

Would you restate your opinion  
And hold back your investigation  
Do you see the sins you're making  
Cause I've made them all before

His face was becoming harder as he lost himself in the music. It was like seeing a whole new Bank up there, singing in the front, showing himself going wild, instead of hiding his wildness in the back of the group. It was amazing.

Bank grabbed his guitar and started playing as he sung.

I will now rise from the ashes  
Don't call me pretentious  
I'm sitting here making my own rules  
And if I fall from the ceiling  
You'll be down there waiting  
And my only hope  
Is falling down

He was tapping his foot and his body moved as he became one with the music. I know it sounds all corny Yoda, but it's true. It you could just _see _him right now… it was amazing.

His fingers left the guitar to wrap around the mike and pierce the crowd with his deep blues.

And by my own admission  
You'll find that my condition  
Is worse than you imagined  
You're better off if you know

He took the mike from his stand and started walking around the stage, hyping the crowd as he nodded his head to the beat, still singing.

But every time before that I  
Tried to measure pain inside  
You can't ignore it  
Right now I can't ignore it

He put the mike back in place and bobbed his head with the smashing of Sango's drums and picked his head up, belting the chorus in his crazy good voice.

I will now rise from the ashes  
Don't call me pretentious  
I'm sitting here making my own rules  
And if I fall from the ceiling  
You'll be down there waiting  
To finish me

His eyes were wide and had this crazy look in them. But not the scary crazy, but the I'm-trying-to-get-a-message-through-to-you kind of crazy. In short, he was really good, okay.

Inside of me (x7)

Bank sung the next line and then they went into this echo thing—I thought of this idea. Not to toot my own horn though and all—with each member repeating it until they moved on to the bridge with Bank still playing on his own guitar.

I'll take my heart  
And rip my feelings out  
Before they make me doubt

Bank's foot was moving with to the beat of the drums as he played, his eyes shut as he moved his body perfectly to the music and sang with tons of feeling.

And I'll fall down with flames burning  
Alive again  
As long as you know that

Bank, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu all jumped in the air as Sango bobbed her head as she slammed into the drums and they all landed with perfect timing.

I will now rise from the ashes  
Don't call me pretentious  
I'm sitting here making my own rules

And if I fall from the ceiling

In the second Bank's voice got higher but still perfect, his face relaxed and his eyes closed and I went wild. When he opened them back up he looked right at me and I knew he saw me cheering for him.

You'll be down there waiting  
To finish me  
Finish me

I didn't even wait for their bowing or anything and started shoving my way back through the crowd so I could get backstage again in time. I tore through the crowd and back towards the stage and up the steps. I was so out of breath, but by the time I arrived they were just getting back and I ran into Bank's sweaty body, hugging him tight.

"That was amazing!" I screamed as I pulled away. "With the jumping and the synchronization and the… oh and then… and…" I was so excited and pumped I was rendered speechless. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

Bank laughed and he threw his arm over my shoulder. "So… were the Talent scouts screaming our name?"

"Hells yeah."

~0~

I sat in my room a week later putting the finishing touches on my picture of Bank for the Art show that was tomorrow. I know, once a procrastinator, always a procrastinator. I thought I'd just keep with a black and white drawing like everything else, but I got home today with the need to use water colors. So I had to beg my mom to give me the money because apparently I used all of mine—Souta is going to get it—and then I had to speed down to get it—by myself because I have my license! The picture turned out really nice too.—so it was pretty late when I got back, but it was worth it.

As planned, it was a picture of shirtless Bank going wild on his drums. What I loved most about the picture was the background. It had a whole bunch of stuff that we've gone through in our friendship. So, it was the back of the garage with… 'garagey' stuff I guess you can say, but there are also little bits and pieces of Me and Bank Memories, I call them. Like the flyer for the Battle of the Bands was drawn there, and my eye patch from my pirate costume, a Nameless banner, a rubber chicken is hanging, French fries, candy, and of course his drumsticks. They were all drawn as memories. After the show I'm going to give it to him.

I left the picture to dry and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I pulled my scrapbook out and opened it, my hand ghosting over the million of picture of Inuyasha and me.

A month.

I haven't talked to Inuyasha for a month and I was feeling more than a little bit empty. I bit down on my lip to keep from bursting into tears and grabbed my phone from the dresser. I wanted so bad to call Inuyasha, but I couldn't.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bank."

"_You alright?"_

"I was thinking about Inuyasha."

"_Oh."_

We were quiet for a while, but not in the awkward, oh-shit-I-don't-know-how-to-deal-with-this kind of way. No, it was more of an I'm-not-going-to-press-you kind of way. Another thing about Bank is that he always knows what to do.

"_You have your piece ready for tomorrow?"_

See what I mean? He just smoothly changed the subject and I'm feeling better actually.

"I just finished painting it so it has to dry. Don't forget to be there on time!"

"_Yes Mom." _Bank laughed over the phone and I did too a little bit.

"I'm kind of nervous though," I confessed when we stopped laughing. "With all those Talent scouts and stuff, it's driving me crazy. I mean, what if I'm not good enough? Or what if—"

"_Stop, Kagome. You want to go to Talent with the rest of us right?"_

"Yes."

"_And you're proud of your own work, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Then the scouts are gonna love it. And if they don't they have huge sticks up their asses or are suffering serious brain damage."_

I smiled into the phone. "Thanks Bank."

"_No problem."_

~0~

I stood in my corner of the gallery, my piece still covered with my white sheet. Bank still wasn't here yet so I couldn't reveal it, but the crowd surrounding my piece was getting more than a little restless. Damnit, Bank, why can't you ever _get up on time!?_ Really, does he just not believe in punctuality?

A minute later, the Kotsu brothers and a few of my other friends wandered in and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I smiled at the impatient crowd and looked down at my artist statement I prepared this morning at breakfast, that I was about to read. I took a deep breath, look up at Bank's encouraging blue eyes and let it out.

"Good after—I mean Good morning everyone." Screw up number one. I gulped and tried to rid of the shakiness in my voice. "This is a piece of my best friends. I know it d-doesn't sound very original, but to me it means a lot. " God, it sounds so… so damn robotic. I looked up from my note cards and into the small group of people, no longer needing to read my thoughts. "Over the past few weeks he's been the one encouraging me to keep going, tell me I _can _do it, and pulling me out of my comfort zone in a good way." I looked at Bank and smiled. "And it feels like I can never… give back to him all the things he's given me or come close to his level of… awesomeness." Not very formal, but I don't care. "So I'm showing my appreciation for my best friend and reliving some of our memories in this piece." I placed my hand on the sheet and—my god! My hand was shaking like crazy. I took a deep breath and yanked the sheet off, announcing the name of the piece. "Wild One."

The sheet fell to the ground and I heard a gasp from the crowd, but I stayed focused on Bank's expression. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and his eyes got kind of shiny. Finally he looked away from the picture to me and shot me his 200 watt smile of his and I smiled back until my cheeks cracked.

The moment didn't last long when I caught silver in the corner of my eye and turned to see gold eyes and twitching dog ears. Except this face displayed eyes fill of hurt and pain and its lips were slightly open as if they couldn't believe what just happened.

Inuyasha…

I wanted to throw the white sheet back on top of the picture, but that would do nothing but cover up the picture. I couldn't cover the damage that had already taken place. I looked into Inuyasha's hurt golden eyes as they got misty, and then he turned his back to me and started walking out.

No…no. If I let him leave there will be no possibility of… of _anything. _I shot a look to Bank, but by the look on his face he already understood and nodded his head. I then took off after Inuyasha, not bothering to explain to anybody else.

~0~

"Inuyasha!" I called after him as I raced down the hall, towards the exit. "Inuyasha, wait!" I pushed my legs to carry me faster to catch up with his retreating back as he ignored me. Damnit. "INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exploded as he turned around and I skidded to a stop, shocked speechless at how fierce his voice was.

"I was just… I had to… um…" This was my first time in a month speaking to him and I can't even think straight! "A-about the picture." I finally managed to get out and Inuyasha's eyes flickered to pain before he hardened them again.

"The one of your best friend?" he spat and I flinched.

"Yeah…" I swallowed, trying to put this the best way possible. "It's just that you know, lately we've been fighting more often and Bank was just…" I trailed off, but Inuyasha was happy to pick it up.

"There for the past month or so? He was there to keep you happy and fight your battle for the past month!? Huh! Is that what it is!?" He was so loud and angry, I couldn't help but flinch at every syllable. "Damnit, Kagome! I've been doing that for _years!_ I've fought for you, played with you, mourned with you!" He looked at me with angry but very painful eyes. "Sixteen years just… tossed!"

"No… we can still…"

"Is it about the kiss?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low and his eyes were trained to the ground.

"Inu—"

"Is it?" he asked again his voice sounding helpless. I stayed quiet. He looked up at me and studied my face before turning around. "DAMNIT!" His fist connected with the wall. He ran his hands through his hair and knotted it within his clenched fist and he began pacing. "If I had known I would lose my best friend I wouldn't have… DAMNIT!"

I watched as Inuyasha slowly lost all self control. "Inuyasha…"

"I'm sorry Kagome!" He cut me off as he released his fists from his hair and walked up to me. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I just wanted to… I had thought… damnit!" his eyes were conflicted but pain filled nonetheless. "Please… I just don't want to lose you." Tears were forming around his eyes. "Just… just tell me what I have to do."

"H-have to do for what?" I was slightly confused.

"To be your friend again!" He exploded before he quieted down again, the tears in his eyes building. "I-I told you. I… I don't know what to do if I don't have you."

I opened my mouth to tell him something, but nothing came out. I wanted to hold him and never let go, but I couldn't. Inuyasha can't be my friend because I couldn't be a good friend to him without always wanting more, always crying over not getting what I want. He couldn't come and comfort me because he wouldn't know why I'm crying. A friendship just wouldn't work anymore. I already knew it was coming with all the fighting we've been going through, but I didn't want to face it. Now though… I have to.

"I…I can't…" I swallowed and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, tears filling in my own because I know I was about to crush him. My lip trembled as I spoke. "It's n-not going… to work out."

The world stop moving and it was eerily silent. We stared into each other's eyes and Inuyasha's lip began to tremble. One tear ran down his cheek and I wanted to wipe it away, but he turned around, his back rigid.

"Goodbye…" his voice was strained and he was trying to hold back a sob. "Bye K'gome." Then he ran out of there.

I was crumbling to the ground. My knees going weak as the tears already began to pour down my face and the sobs escaping my throat. Before my knees hit the hard ground someone caught me and pulled me up.

"It's going to be fine Kagome. I'm going to fix all of this. I promise."

I just cried into Bank's chest.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Wa-ow! That was one hell of a chapter. I mean it was looooooooooong! It took me forever to get that done. The next chapter is already typed, but it needs some more revisions so I'll have to get to work on that. The part where Kagome goes, "you can't see me cheering for you backstage" was the part where I was so tempted to flip this story around and write a Bank/Kag. But I didn't b/c I already announced my choice so I can't just flip it around. Anyways so I have to edit that chapter and then that should be up soon, don't ask when, but soon. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

**~Kimiko888~**


	14. Confession 13: I Love Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs**

**Songs: Fall To Pieces… Avril Lavigne**

**RECORD BREAKING NEWS: Minutes after my last update I'm updating again! Booya!! Okay so here it is! The chapter that sparked the inspiration for this entire story!!! It was supposed to originally be a one shot, but I was hit with an idea after writing the one shot, which is this chapter, so I turned it into a 15 chapter long story!!! The end results were better anyways. Okay, please enjoy chapter 14 of Confessions of a High School Freak!!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

_A Fine Frenzy "Almost Lover"_

_(my favorite song)_

**Confession #14: I Love Inuyasha**

Again I wanted to hide in my room and just cry all day, but my newly appointed best friend, refused to let me do it. Though my critique on my picture was great, I still needed money for the camp because they didn't say anything about scholarship—a scholarship for camp. Ha!—and I didn't want to take any chances. So I was preparing for the Songwriters competition being held at the Karaoke Bar this Saturday. I didn't want to got, but Bank kept nagging me and he refused to let me fall into a completely depressed rut.

It was hard though because we still have Chem. together—my grades dropping without PCC—and at lunch I'd watch Inuyasha sit at his table with Kikyo. There were differences like he obviously wasn't happy. His head was always drooped. Also he and Kikyo weren't attached at the hip anymore, but there wasn't any word of an official breakup. Not that I could really do anything if there were.

I was in the middle of staring at Inuyasha drooped head when Bank came to the table all excited and completely blocked my vision.

"What?" I asked in my dead, I'm-depressed voice.

"I just got the perfect idea."

"To what? My life's already slowly crumbling; you have duct tape to fix it?"

"Ha, ha funny, but no." He leaned in close so his eyes were like… right _there _"I'm know how to get you out of this rut."

"How?" I asked, swirling my fry in ketchup, not believing him.

"First, you have to agree to the Songwriters competition."

"I already said I'd think about it."

"Yeah… but that's not a definite yes. I'm not going to cheer you up unless I get a definite yes."

"Why do I—"

"I'm not hearing that yes."

"This is so stu—"

"Where's that yes?"

"I'm not—"

"Just three letters. Y-E-S. That spells…"

"No."

"God, Kagome, you suck at spelling. No wonder Ms. Saki hates you."

Grr… I didn't want to be completely happy at the moment, but Bank always makes it so hard. I cracked a small smile and laughed lightly. "Okay, why do I have to say yes?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes, now tell me!"

"Alright," Bank took a seat, but it looked like he had so much energy, he couldn't if sit still let alone keep it contained in his body. "I'm putting you two together."

By 'you two' I knew he mean me and Inuyasha.

"Impossible."

"Very possible," Bank easily countered not even effected by my negativity. "I'm going to get him to come to the Karaoke Bar Saturday you're going to tell him you love him and ba-da-bing ba-da-boom! Everything's fixed."

I looked at Bank like the idiot he apparently was. This, _this, _was his grand plan. Mission: Let's Break Kagome's Heart Even _More!? _What an idiot.

"That's _never _going to work."

"I know it _sounds _like its not going to work, but it is." I was about to counter when Bank cut it. "Kagome, I can read people and I know that the only reason you guys can't fix things is because you both love each other. With all that unclear reasoning in the air of course you guys are in this rut!"

"Bank, I'm sorry to be the one to completely ruin your plans, but Inuyasha is dating _Kikyo."_

Bank shook his head with a smug grin. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… come here." He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at Inuyasha's table. "Does that look like a guy dating Kikyo?"

Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her.

"No…"

Bank let go of my face. "So that problem has been solved. Any more complaints or excuses?"

"Yeah! How do you even know he… he loves me too?"

Bank sat up straight all teacher-like. "Exhibit one, the way he reacted to that drunk guy at the bar the day we skipped for the gig. Two, how he called you gorgeous. Three, how he get's jealous when I'm around. Four, how he was all upset when he thought we were dating. Five, how he keep repeating he wouldn't know who he'd be without you. And finally six, the kiss. Need I go on?"

"No," I growled out. "I don't know how you're going to get him to come though."

Bank broke into one of his huge smiles. He dug around his bag and pulled out a hand full of flyers. "With flyers," another handful. "Flyers." He dropped these two on the table and pulled out even more flyers. "And more flyers."

They were all flyers of the Karaoke Bar even except they had, Featuring Higurashi Kagome, in big black letters all over them.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Stuffing them in his locker isn't going to get him to come down."

"Persistence is an amazing tool."

"Whatever."

"So am I getting a yes to this plan?"

I stayed quiet, thinking it over. It couldn't get any worse, right?

"Y-E-S spells…"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Alright! Ms. Saki would be so proud!"

"Yeah, in my dreams."

~0~

I sat at the table, crazy nervous, and my leg _wouldn't stop bouncing. _I kept watching the contestants get called to the stage and blow the crowd away. Really, some just took my breath away. No matter how much water I downed, my mouth still went dry, begging for more. It was like a bottomless pit, never satisfied.

"Alright, Kagome, just take some deep, calming breaths," Bank coached me, demonstrating. "Just stay calm."

"Shut up, Bank" I snapped, agitated. "How can I be calm, when the future of my entire summer is riding on this one moment?"

"I was just trying to help."

I sighed. "I know. I'm just so _nervous!"_

Truth to be told, I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for him shoving all those damn flyers for the contest in my own locker. Being completely honest, I wasn't going to show up at all after my nerves started kicking in and especially after the huge art show blow out. But when you have a persistent best friend who can pull one hell of a puppy dog face, it gets harder to say no. So now I'm here.

Also the fact the Bank promised me Inuyasha would be here, gave me a little more than a push into the karaoke joint's front doors. I wasn't here to just patch up our friendship. This time I was finally going to suck up the courage and tell Inuyasha how I feel and take the risk of getting my heart truly crushed. And from there… I'll just have to deal, huh?

The last time I worked up the courage—last summer—it didn't go so well.

_I closed my eyes and drew in a breath. I was going to tell him. We've been friends forever so he should feel something by now too, right?_

_My eyes opened and I filled my body with determination and gripped those little pieces of courage I held. I looked at my reflection in the glass of the Takahashi's front door, before I rung the doorbell. Hair wasn't flying away, my face wasn't too red, and my blue eyes weren't displaying the absolute fear I was feeling. Good._

_I raised my finger and press the little button before my conscience caught up and sent me running for the safety of my own room and the comforting words of Simba._

_The door swung open and I blinked a few times. It felt like I was looking in a mirror except the person staring back at me had brown eyes, straight hair, mammoth boobs, and an outfit ten times better than my jeans and ninja t-shirt. And Inuyasha' hand was wrapped around the girl's waist._

_Kikyo. _

"_Hey Kags," Inuyasha chirped, smiling at me. "This is Kikyo. We're kinda… going out."_

_I smiled and then made some excuse about stopping by just to see if he wanted to do anything, but he seemed busy. I then turned my back and let the tears form and fall like raindrops on my feet._

That was the day my heart was completely shattered by Inuyasha. It was also the day I started drawing umbrellas in a lot of my pictures. My protective cover I didn't have that day.

I felt Bank nudge me in the side with his elbow and I snapped out of my daze.

"As promised, there he is," Bank spoke smugly, pointing to a pair of silver ears that bobbed in the center of the crowd.

My heart stopped beating and my hands got sweaty and I couldn't think straight. There he was, in the middle of the room, about to here me announce my love for him. Oh God, what the hell was I thinking!? What is he going to say? What if he's his usual stupid, thickheaded self and didn't get that I was talking about him? What if—

"Hey! Kagome!" I looked over at Bank's frantic face. "For heaven's sake, breathe!"

I let out all the air I didn't realize I was holding out in a big whoosh and tried actually breathing. I thought of all the 'What if's though, and shivers ran down my spine. What am I doing here? I can't get up there and sing! I can't, I can't, I can't, I—

"Hey," Bank placed a hand on my shoulder and my shivers stopped. "You're going to go up there and kick ass and make those supposedly poised Talent scouts scream your name, got it?"

"Those words sound awfully familiar."

"I got them from a brave girl."

I smiled at Bank, softly. He would always have my back.

"Thanks."

"Our next contestant is Kagome Higurashi!" the announcer called and my heart skipped a beat.

Bank shot me one of his dazzling smiles. "Go get 'em, Kags. Oh, and remember; eye of the tiger." He smiled, and made his hand into a claw.

I laughed and gave Bank a light hug. "You're the best Bank."

"I know."

I punched his shoulder playfully and then grabbed my guitar and slid out the booth. I made my way to the stage, reciting the lyrics I was shouting as I ran up the shrine steps, in my head. I needed every boost of courage I could get.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight__  
__Rising up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all in—_

My courage boosting song was cut short when I felt a hand latch onto my wrist. I turned to meet the amber eyes of the guy I loved. Inuyasha offered me a half hearted encouragingly smile, but I could see the hurt still in his eyes.

"Inuyasha—"

"Knock em' dead," he cut me off and placed a lingering kiss to my cheek. He then offered me his half hearted smile again, before turning around, oblivious to the cartwheels he made my heart do.

"Kagome Higurashi… any day now," the announcer called from the stage again and I hurried my pace to the stage.

_Please, Inuyasha, don't be thickheaded tonight._

~0~

I sat on a stool, in the middle of the stage, my guitar resting in my lap and the mike was held on a mike stand, close to my mouth. The lights were practically blinding me and I squinted into crowd until I found Inuyasha's silver hair. I drew in a deep breath and kept my eyes trained to him. I finally released the concealed air.

Let's do this.

I played for a while, before I finally opened my mouth, singing.

_I looked away__  
__Then I looked back at you__  
__You tried to say__  
__The things that you can't undo_

My eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

_If I had my way__  
__I'd never get over you__  
__Today's the day__  
__I pray that we make it through__  
_

_Make it through the fall,__  
__Make it through it all._

No more mixed messages, no more beating around the bush. I'm telling him, and maybe we can get through this. At worst, still be friends in some way. I'm just tired of my heart breaking every single effing day. I'm tired of constantly being chosen under Kikyo. I'm just… tired.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it_

It was the first game of the season this year and as promised; I showed up to cheer Inuyasha on.

"_GO INUYASHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs from the stands as Inuyasha intercepted the ball and began running the ball back for a touchdown. I was screaming with everything I was worth, but I was still drowned out by Kikyo who was leading a cheer in Inuyasha's honor in her skimpy uniform._

_First thing Inuyasha did after he scored the touch down was run to the cheerleaders and indulge in a passionate kiss with Kikyo and my heart broke again.__  
_

_And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you._

I looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes, hoping he understood that I was singing to him, about him. Judging by the wide eyes look he was giving me, I'd say he wasn't being dense.

_  
__You're the only one__  
__I'd be with till the end.__  
_

We were ten and sitting in my room because it was raining.

"_Hey, Inuyasha?" I had asked suddenly, filling the silence._

"_Yeah?" He kept his eyes trained on the ball he was tossing in the air._

"_We're always going to be friends, right?"_

"_Don't be stupid, Kagome," Inuyasha scoffed and for a second my heart broke, but he continued. "Of course we're always going to be together. We're in this till' the end."_

"_So until we're dead?"_

"_No, stupid," Inuyasha scoffed again and I remember scowling ready to give him a piece of my mind when he cut me off. "Forever. You got that? For-ev-er."_

_I smiled at him. "Gotcha'."_

"_Good."_

_When I come undone__  
__you bring me back again.__  
__Back under the stars,__  
__Back into your arms._

—_I was in forward motion, not stopping until I collided with Inuyasha's firm chest and his arms wrapped around me, holding me in place with a tight grip_.—

—_nuzzled his nose in my shoulder__—_

—_his arms were around me, drawing me in and he rested his head in my shoulder_—

—_I felt his lips on mine—_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you_

I looked up, expecting to see Inuyasha's golden eyes again, but when I did I only saw his ducked head, phone pressed to his ear. A piece of my heart broke off. I'm singing… to him and he's talking on the phone.

I kept singing, hoping he understood.__

_Wanna know who you are,__  
__Wanna know where to start,__  
__I wanna know what this means.__  
_

I watched Inuyasha turn his back towards me, heading for the exit. I felt the tears building up in my ears and I almost choked up but I got my voice back in the small break. Why? Why did he always turn his back to me?

_  
__Wanna know how you feel,__  
__Wanna know what is real.__  
__I wanna know everything Everything!_

I followed his retreating back with my eyes, singing with everything I had, hoping Inuyasha was still listening; praying he wasn't blocking me out.__

_I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it_

Inuyasha looked at me over his shoulder and we stared at each other while I kept singing to him. The look in his eyes though said he was sorry. Sorry, that he was leaving, that he didn't care, that he wasn't _listening _to me.

My heart shattered again.

_  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it._

The tears were flowing down my cheeks as I kept singing, but I sang with as much passion and as loud as possible, hoping Inuyasha could hear through the closed doors as he left me singing my love for him.

That bastard.__

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__and I don't wanna talk about it__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you.__  
__I'm in love with you,__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you.__  
__I'm in love with you,__  
__I'm in love with you._

My pick flew across the chords, hurrying to get the last notes out so I could finish, the tears falling down my cheeks faster now. Gods, these people must be staring at me, thinking I'm nuts.

When I finally finished I forced a smile, bowed, and all but ran off the stage. Bank caught me before I can make a full get away.

"Kagome do you—"

"I just want to be alone right now," I choked out, and Bank let me go, but I can feel his eyes boring holes in my back.

I pushed the doors to the back exit open, and ran out into the winter air where the wind would pick up and carry away my tears.

~0~

I came inside—mainly because it was freezing outside and I had left my coat in the booth—just in time for the winner to be announced.

"And the winner for the trip to Talent is…" the host opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper that possibly held my summer plans. I didn't realize how much I wanted to go spend time with Bank and everyone else until, now. Maybe because all possible plans with Inuyasha were thrown out the window. I felt the burn of tears in the back of my eyes and pushed the thought away.

The host slowly unfolded the note before smiling into the mike to announce the winner. "Give it up for the newest attendee of Talent, YUUKI SARATOGA!!!"

I just stood motionless as some beautiful girl with green eyes and curly brown hair took the stage accepting her check. If it was possible, my heart would have shattered again. I get all this courage worked for what? Nothing. No fat check, no Inuyasha.

I don't even have Inuyasha to comfort me as a friend. I'm having the night from hell and he just walks out most likely to see his stupid, bitchy _girlfriend. _

So we had our disagreements, yes. We're not perfect, but who is? So he may be upset about earlier, but friends...friends stick together, but where was Inuyasha? Not here.

I tried not to think too badly of Kikyo for a while since she was Inuyasha's damn girlfriend and all, but damnit, I'm hurt and pissed off. After all those times I spent listening to Inuyasha vent over one of their stupid fights where was he when I really needed him? After those times where I would cancel plans just to help him through a project because I loved him that much, where was he when I just failed big time? Where the hell is Inuyasha in _my_time of need? I know exactly where that ass was. Out fucking the Wicked Whore of the West or fighting with her. Either way he wasn't here with me.

He was with her.

I grabbed my bag and guitar and headed out the door to where Mom's car was waiting. I threw my stuff in the passenger's seat where Inuyasha should be and put my key in the ignition. I put my hands on the steering wheel but couldn't press down on the gas. Tears filled my vision and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white and rested my forehead on it, crying with sobs that racked my body.

I must have sat there for a full five minutes when there was wrapping on the side of my window. I turned to see Bank and he had a serious look on his face. I opened the door for him and a second later his arms were wrapped around me.

"It's okay Kags."

I cried even harder as I held onto my best friend's shirt. "He d-didn't even st-stay for the whole thing!"

Bank patted my back, rubbing gentle circles and I closed my eyes tighter. "It'll be alright Kagome. You'll see. It's all gonna be fine."

I clung on tighter to him hoping, praying, he wasn't lying to me.

~0~

I sat in my bed in a tank-top and my favorite Tweety Bird pajama pants, but they weren't really cheering me up. I had a bowl of Rocky Road drowned in whipped cream balancing in my lap and Lion King going. Even Lion King was pissing me off today.

I was at the part before Simba's 'I Just Can't Wait to be King', where Zazu was going on about Simba and Nala being betrothed.

_Simba: Be-what?_

_Zazu: Betrothed. Intended. Fianced._

_Nala: Meaning…_

_Zazu: One day, you two are going to be _married.

_Simba/Nala: Yuck. Eww._

_Simba: I can't marry her. She's my friend._

That jerk, Simba. I bet Nala was just covering up her own feelings and he probably just crushed a little cub's heart. I chucked my pillow at the screen. Simba's a jackass like Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…_

I looked at the clock. 12:30am.

He wasn't coming.

And the tears were coming again, full force. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into them, muffling my sobs with my legs. I can't even watch my favorite kid's movie without bursting into tears.

"I hate you, Inuyasha." I whispered in the dark to myself, the tears falling faster. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

The sad part is that I still loved him.

~0~

In the middle of my tear fest I heard the rustling of the trees outside and a branch scratched my window. My head shot up, freaked. (I was never one who was good with horror.) Calm down, Kagome, it could have just been… the wind. Right, the wind. Nothing to worry—

The window slid open and I screamed, throwing the first thing my fingers graced.

"Wow. A pillow."

That voice… it was Inuyasha's. Thank God.

Wait… Inuyasha, the guy who left during my performance, was standing in my room. I scrambled out of bed, to my desk, for more artillery. It was dark so I didn't know what I was throwing until it was in the air, illuminated by the moon that shown through my window.

"You stupid," a deck of cards. "Idiotic," notebook. "Dense…" goggles.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered as he sat on my window sill, dodging my airborne items. "Wh-what's s—"

"Stubborn," pencil case. "Unloyal," chemistry book which weighed about fifty pounds that Inuyasha didn't dodge and it hit him right in the face, sending him backwards, out my window, but I wasn't done.

"Impudent JACKASS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I chucked the last item at Inuyasha's already falling form.

Literature Binder.

Oh… _shit!_

All the anger I had bottled up in me, left in a whoosh and panic took control as the thought of losing all my hard work in that dreadful class run by Ms. Saki filled my brain. Gods, if I lose that damn binder… I'd be so screwed.

I raced to the window to see Inuyasha hopping back into the tree, and before I could slam the window shut, he jumped through, just narrowly knocking me down in the process.

"I think you'll need this," he spoke, presenting my Literature binder.

I snatched it from him and backed away, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd see how Talent's future camper was doing?"

Wow, Inuyasha. Only a genius would add salt to a fresh wound.

"Why don't you go to the Karaoke Bar and see if Yuuki Saratoga is still there so you can ask her?"

Silence.

"Oh… well, um, I thought your song was—"

"Liar!" I accused with narrowed eyes. "You didn't even stay for the whole thing, you jerk."

His golden eyes looked sorry, but I wasn't falling for it so easily.

"I had to—"

"Blow me off again as usual?" I finished for him, throat tightening with the oncoming tears I felt burning the back of my eyes. "Sudden late night practice, family emergency, or the usual? _Kikyo." _I spat her name like the poison it was.

Inuyasha stepped closer and rested his hands on my shoulders. I made an attempt to break out, but his grip held tight.

"It was about Kikyo, yes, but—"

I stopped all my struggles and stood completely still, my heart shattering _again. _He did leave me for Kikyo. While I was singing how much I loved him, he had left me for the girl I hated the most in this world. My heart had taken a trillion beatings by him, getting pack up, hoping the next time would be the one, but I couldn't find the strength to but the pieces back together.

"Kagome, I—"

"I hate you!" I screamed slamming my fist into his chest. He didn't even flinch so I hit him even harder. "I hate you, I hate you, I. Hate. You!" I swung my fist hitting him square in the jaw and he let me go, but I hurt my own knuckles in the process.

"Ow…" Inuyasha was holding his own jaw, but moved towards me when he saw me cradling my hand to my chest. "Kagome…" He reached his hand out to nurse my bruised knuckles.

"Don't touch me!" I demanded, backing away, the burn of tears growing behind my eyes. "I hate you!"

"Kagome…"

"You… you just left in the middle!" I blurted out, angry and hurt, tired of keeping it in. "I was singing to you, _about _you how I've felt for the past _years _and you just turn you back on me!" The tears were making their presence now, and flowing down my cheeks. "You can't even listen to me admit that I love you. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed for the world to hear and tugged on Inuyasha's forelocks so we were eye to eye. "You hear me, you asshole? I. Love. You. And while I'm up there announcing my love for a _thickheaded bastard _who doesn't give a damn, you're out—"

"Breaking up with Kikyo."

"—fucking a hu-what?"

He didn't bother to answer and placed his lips on mine, hand wrapping around my neck and cradling my head, holding me in place. I sat frozen, not even responding as Inuyasha's lips massaged my own. He didn't seem to care that I wasn't reacting and just kept pressing.

Inuyasha pulled away and ran his thumbs over the paths my tears had formed, banishing them. "Your lips taste like salt," he whispered against my lips and I sat there frozen, still.

I tried to get my suddenly dry mouth to form something coherent, to voice my thoughts on the sudden change of events, but my voice was still too choked up with emotion to say everything I had to say.

"What?" I managed to finally choke out and Inuyasha pulled away and I stared at him wide eyed, shell shocked.

"I love you, Kagome," He whispered, and I swear, I thought I was dreaming. "Ever since you started hanging out with Bankoutsu I started feeling… different. Then when you almost fell to your death from my window, I was pretty sure I was in love with you. I was going to break up with Kikyo that day when we were in the car, but you just ran off and I thought… Then I went to your locker to explain but you never came and then with the whole art show thing I just figured I screwed everything up"

"You…" I still couldn't speak right.

"I love you, Kagome. I love you, I love you, I love you." He kissed my lips between each proclamation of love. "You hear me, you stupid girl? I love you."

I threw myself at Inuyasha, smashing our lips together and wrapping my arms around his neck, keeping us close. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. This kiss was a TRILLION times better than the little brush of our lips the other day that had me all high, in the clouds. This kiss was… mind blowing.

When we pulled apart Inuyasha stroked my nose with his. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered, barely audible.

"I know."

Inuyasha chuckled, his warm breath tickling my cheeks, and moved to nuzzling my neck and I massaged his ears as we sat comfortably in silence.

"You really hurt my jaw earlier," Inuyasha broke the silence.

I flushed red. "Sorry."

"Its, okay. I still love you."

I tightened my grip on Inuyasha. _Six._ He said it six times in one night.

Amazing.

~0~

I sat impatiently on the edge of my bed waiting for Bank to answer. Inuyasha had just left, and even though it was two in the morning, I had to tell him this. All he had to do was _pick up the damn phone._

Finally the ringing stopped.

"Mm… hello?" Bank's groggy voice came over the other line.

"Bank!"

"Kagome? Are you still upset or something? Do you need me to come over?" He was suddenly awake, his voice alert.

"No, it's the opposite. I'm happy, on cloud nine, ecstatic!"

"Kagome…" He was using his impatient/irritated voice. "Get on with it already, or have you forgotten it fucking _two in the morning!?_"

"Sorry. Anyways, Inuyasha came through my window and I was all pissed and we were arguing for a bit and then he kissed me and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Then he told me he l—"

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome!" Bank cut in, his voice suddenly sounding as if he were sick.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said you can tell me anything?"

"Yes."

"Well, I take it back. Mushy crap like this is _off limits. _You're making me sick."

I giggled into the phone. "Sorry."

"Forgiven. Just… just save that stuff for girls, 'kay?"

"Gotcha."

"Good. Now, I'm going back to sleep because some of us like showing up to practice on time and not thirty minutes late like some people—cough, cough—_Kagome."_

"_Goodnight, _Bank."

Bank laughed. "Night." Then he hung up.

I laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. So much stuff happened tonight, so much good stuff, it didn't seem right to just stay quiet about it. I called Bank again.

"_What?" _Bank answered irritated. "I thought I made it clear I'm _tired."_

"I'm just so excited…" I paused and there was silence between us. "I gotta dance."

"Kagome…"

He couldn't see me, but I was already doing a crappy version of the wave. "Come on, Bank. Dance with me. _Groove _with me."

Click.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**There you go the chapter that you all have been waiting for. Kagome and Inuyasha together at last! 14 pages in Microsoft and I'm finally done. Now all that's left is the prologue and POSSIBLE SEQUEL (see profile) and we'll be done. I'm going to miss you guys, but I love the feeling of actually finishing a story.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	15. Epilogue: The Benefits of Freaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs**

**Alright, so here it is the FINAL CHAPTER of Confessions of a Highschool Freak. I was contemplating how I wanted to do this about a hundred times, before I decided to just make it fluffy filled because Inuyasha and Kagome just got together last chapter and there won't be much Inu/Kag in the sequel b/c she's at camp and I just thought you all deserved it for being WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! Thank you, thank you all, and here is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!**

_**Confessions of a Highschool Freak**_

**Epilogue: The Benefits of Freaks**

"…and then he says, 'Down the hill picking up poop!'" I started laughing as I delivered the punch line to my crappy joke.

"Kagome, that's the worst joke."

"I know," I laughed as I fell back in the lush grass. We were at the lake for my last day before I left for Talent. Yeah, apparently the _really _liked my piece and are paying for half of my trip. With half of my summer paid for, Mom could easily pay for the rest and poof! I'm on my way to a fun filled summer.

Inuyasha laid down beside me and I reached for his hand to interlock our fingers.

The lake is the spot Inuyasha and I went every summer as much as possible. It was around 12:30 in the morning so, of course Inuyasha had snuck me out my window in my pajamas so we could revisit here before I depart. He also said he had a surprise for me, but so far we've only been skipping rocks and telling bad joke. Well that and… _other stuff._

"You know how you read books and the character is almost always into astronomy and can point out constellations?"

"You read books?!"

"Kagome."

I laughed and gave his hand a squeeze which he returned. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We're looking at the sky, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm just making conversation."

"Oh. Okay. Continue please."

"You're impossible. Anyways, it makes no sense. Nobody I know can point out constellations."

I squinted at the dark sky that was littered with stars. It's not like clouds, where you can look at one and pick out a bunch of different pictures. When I look up at a sea of stars I see… a sea of stars.

"You're right"

"Of course I am."

"Don't get cocky."

Inuyasha laughed. "I actually thought you'd say all the great kings of the past or something."

"Shut up."

We were quiet for a while with our interlocked hands resting between us until I released and rolled over onto my stomach and rested my head in my folded arms. I looked over at Inuyasha, who tilted his head to look at me, and I met his gold eyes and we just stared at each other for a long time.

"Stop staring at me," he spoke in a husky tone that drove me mad. "You're freaking me out."

"You have to stop staring first."

"What if I don't want to stop staring? Maybe I just want to look at you forever."

I smiled and Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Maybe I feel the same way."

He raised a brow. "Maybe?"

I laughed a bit. "Most likely."

Inuyasha smiled and stared at me for a second before scooting over and pushing me back over on my back so he was hovering over me. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

"Are you just going to stay like that?" I teased and Inuyasha smirked before bring his lips down on mine, leaving me breathless. We've been dating for five months (and counting) and I still melt at his touch.

My fingers worked their way through Inuyasha's silver locks, reaching to massage his ears.

"Kagome…"

I smiled and laughed lightly against his lips. Its crazy how after all those years of just wishing, Inuyasha was actually mine. Gods, I'm so lucky.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha breathed out. "I love you so much."

We pulled apart and locked gazes. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat up and then pulled me in sitting position so he could wrap his arms around my waist and buried his nose in the crook of my neck. "I can't believe I almost missed this," Inuyasha whispered and I smoothed his hair down. "I was really stupid."

"_Was?_"

"Shut up Kagome. You're ruining the moment," Inuyasha mumbled against my neck and I laughed. "So…"

"So…" I smiled, taking the bait.

"So… considering you're going to be gone for six weeks you're going to need something to remember me by."

I pulled us apart and look him in the eye. "Are you going to get my surprise?" I was about to explode with excitement.

"It's not much of a surprise now since you already knew it was coming."

"Yeah, but I still don't know _what _it is."

Inuyasha smiled at me, one of his fangs gleaming in the dark, and stood up. "Alright Kagome, I'll get it and you _stay here, _got it?

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." What did he think I was going to do? Look at the gift before he gave it to me. Sheesh, he should have some faith in me. It only happened _twice. _(New Years and Valentines)

A minute later Inuyasha was back except accompanied with a big box and set it down in front of me. Oh, big boxes mean big gifts and sometimes those are the best. Unless Inuyasha decided to be funny and try my nonexistent patience and really have about sixty different boxes for me to open before I get to my gift. Unless it turns out to be a really nice small present like a bracelet or—

"Would you just open it already!?"

I smiled sheepishly at Inuyasha. "Guess I zoned out."

"You think?"

"Shut up."

Unlike those people who neatly take off the wrapping for… I don't know, weird reasons, I attack the wrapping, ripping it to shreds. The red wrapping paper, now turned to confetti, surrounded the box as I bite into my lip anxiously. I have to have some kind of dramatic effect here.

I rip off the top of the box and, luckily, I'm not met with another box top. Instead I see Kovu's face slapped on a gray shirt. I looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow.

"Read the back," he urged and I picked it up to read the back, but a forest green shirt with Timon and Pumba on it caught my eye and I picked that one up instead. Then a red one of Simba showed up behind the forest green tee. I flipped through the box and was bombarded with an array of colors and a bunch of Lion King characters. There had to be more than ten shirts in here. It's like I hit the Lion King jackpot!

I turned to Inuyasha who was smiling all shy. "So… um, do you like it?"

You know the saying, 'There's no such thing as stupid questions, just stupid people'? Yeah, well, that's a lie because Inuyasha just asked the stupidest question on Earth.

"Oh course I love it!" I shouted, tackling him to the ground and covering his face with kisses. "How did you even get them?"

Inuyasha lifted himself on his forearms and smiled at me, slightly goofy. "Customized. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but it was a party and I didn't want you to act like _that _in front of everyone."

For my birthday Inuyasha had gotten me a gold, heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of us, both blowing out sixteen candles when we shared our birthday last year. I had been laughing because out of the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha's bang catching fire while Inuyasha was oblivious, only concerned with blowing all the candles out before me. It was my favorite picture.

Don't get me wrong, I _loved _my gift and I wear it all the time—it's around my neck right now—but this is an entire set of Lion King customized tees. I really, _really _love this gift. So considering how Inuyasha isn't crazy about PDA, it makes sense why I didn't get this until we were alone considering my reaction.

"This must have cost a fortune… you didn't have to pay for _all _of this. One or two shirt would have been fine." I love it, no doubt, but this probably cost more than a ring from Tiffany's. Okay… that's exaggerating a bit, but you get the point.

"Read the back of Kovu's shirt."

I crawled back over to retrieve the abandoned box and drug back over to where Inuyasha sat crossed legged. I sat myself down in his lap and his arms wrapped around my wais, pulling me against his chest, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I picked up my gray shirt and had the green eyed lion on it and unfolded it. I turned it around and read the black lettering on the back.

'_Because… It's because I love you'_

I got all teary eyed. This was what Kovu said when he was practicing how he should tell Kiara about Zira's plot. When I was younger, it would make my heart swell with happiness because of that four letter word.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Do… do all of them…"

"Yup."

I unfolded all the shirts and read all the quotes, my grin only growing. This explains why Inuyasha wasn't putting up such a fight when I suggested a Lion King Marathon. He was collecting quotes.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I whispered, turning to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"I know."

I hit him playfully in the chest. "Jerk."

Inuyasha laughed and then turned my chin when he settled down, so I was looking into his smoldering eyes as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you, Kagome."

I smirked. "I know."

He leaned in closer. "Jerk," he whispered before our lips touched and we lost ourselves in a long kiss.

When we pulled apart I turned so my side rested against his chest and I buried my face into his neck. I yawned and closed my eyes snuggling closer to his warmth.

"You tired?"

"Yeah…" He made a move to lift me but I stopped him, wrapping a hand around his wrist. "No," I mumbled. "I don't want to leave yet."

Inuyasha was quiet for a while before he pulled me against him tightly.

"Alright."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__´Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't wanna go home right now_

~0~

It was about two in the morning when I woke up and I was in my room. Inuyasha was just about to climb out my window when I stopped him.

"Leaving in the middle of the night leaves a girl wondering, you know," I mumbled as I sat up in bed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

Inuyasha walked back towards the bed and pushed me back down and I didn't bother to protest. I _was _tired.

"I gotta go," He whispered, lightly kissing me. "Your brother's up for his midnight snack."

Stupid Souta. "Okay."

Inuyasha kissed me before pulling back and looking me in the eyes. "And _I'm _taking you to the bus lot tomorrow, 'kay? So tell your mom not to get any ideas."

I smiled lazily. "'Kay."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you." Then he vanished in the dark of night.

He said it five times tonight.

Yes, five months into dating and I still count how many times Inuyasha says, I love you. I'm not being shallow or anything, it's just a habit.

Don't judge me.

~0~

'_This is going to be the best summer ever!' _Sango yelled from the other side of the phone and I laughed, keeping my pone in place with my ear and shoulder as I drug my trunk down the steps.

"We're not even there yet."

'_Who cares!? A month and half away from my family is the only reasoning I need! Sure, I'll miss Miroku… some.'_

"Sango!"

'_Hey, your boyfriend's not a perv.'_

"You chose him."

'_Anyways… I'll miss my wonderful Kirara."_

"And Lion King!" You have no idea how much it hurt to leave one of the best movies ever behind. The tears are coming again.

'_Obsessed!'_

"Addicted," I corrected, laughing. She hasn't even seen my new wardrobe that has been packed into my trunk.

'_Yeah, whatever. I'm just saying this summer is going to—shit!'_

"What?"

'_I forgot to pack.'_

How do you forget to pack for the 'best summer ever'?

"Sango!"

'_I'm such an airhead! Shit, shit, shit. I'll see you later, Kags! Bye!'_

There was a click and she was gone.

I shook my head as I closed my phone and put it into the back pocket of my cuffed, jean shorts. I finished pulling my trunk to the bottom of the steps and then jogged back up the steps for my duffel and guitar. When I entered though, I ran into a brick wall.

I backed up and looked up. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey," he smiled.

"You like my shirt?" I was wearing the Scar shirt, the quote: I'm surrounded by idiots.

"Looks great on you," he complimented and I smiled bigger. "I got you a treat for camp."

_Another _gift? Oh, how I love gifts. I bounced on the tip of my toes, anxious. "Well… what is it?"

"This."

He pulled a ginormous bag form behind his back and handed it to me. I smiled all big at him before peeking into the bag.

Candy!

"Ah! I love it!" I threw my arms around him and pecked his lips. "You're going to rot my teeth."

Inuyasha laughed and rested his hands on my hips. "You got it bad, Kagome. You're going to have to hide it though. I heard they don't like food in the cabins."

"They'll never know." I smiled up at Inuyasha and stood on my toes to pick his lips. "I love you."

Inuyasha just smiled and nodded his head. He wasn't so affectionate in the light of day, but I knew he loved me too.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded my head. "Yup. Just got to sat bye to the family first." Inuyasha picked up my duffel bag and I grabbed my guitar case. I then took Inuyasha's free hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Mom!" I called, announcing my presence.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to remind you not to—Inuyasha!" Mom threw her hand over her heart, catching her breath. "I see you're here too. Please, though, it would do my heart a great favor if you used the front door."

"Sorry, Ms. Higurashi."

When Mom found out me and Inuyasha were dating, I don't know who was happier. She shot out of her seat singing Happy Days, and then started dancing with Jii-chan as they sang about grandkids. It was very… disturbing to see my mom's form of dancing.

"Well, we were about to leave so I just thought I'd say goodbye."

"Oh honey," Mom dropped her spoon and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm going to enjoy the six weeks you're away, but I'll still miss you."

"Gee. Thanks Mom."

My mom laughed, but gave me a good squeeze. "You know I love you."

I smiled into my mom's shoulder. "I know."

She pulled away and smiled. Jii-chan then came up beside Mom, one of his charms in hand.

"Here you go Kagome. It will bring you great luck and fortune."

Jii-chan will always remind me of a fortune cookie.

"Um, thanks Jii-chan," I said uncertainly as I took the charm and hugged him.

"Souta!" Mom called over her shoulder. "Come say bye to your sister."

"Good riddance!"

Why that little…

"_Souta!" _Mom called again in her, don't-mess-with-me voice.

We heard Souta grumbling incoherent words as he stomped his way into the kitchen. When he appeared he gave a fake smile.

"Bye Kagome. I'm going to _really, really _miss you." He rolled his eyes. Whatever. It's not like I can say I'm going to miss him the most either.

"Okay, well we're going to leave now," I announced, walking towards the door as Inuyasha picked up my trunk and I slung my duffel over my shoulder, stuffing the candy and charm inside and picking up my guitar.

I hopped down the steps, to Inuyasha's car and then turned to wave to my family who stood at the top of the shrine steps. "Bye Mom, bye Jii-chan, bye Shrimp!"

"Hey!"

I gave one more wave and slid into the passenger's seat just as Inuyasha started the car, putting it in drive.

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

~0~

When we pulled into the lot, the place was packed. It took forever to find a parking space and then even longer for us to elbow our way through the crowd to get my stuff loaded onto the bus. In the crowd though, I didn't see Sango—the girl had to _pack_—or Jakotsu and Bank. They'd probably arrive "fashionably" late, if fashion was wrinkled clothes, bed head, and droopy eyes.

So, as I waited for the late members of Nameless to arrived, I laid on the hood of Inuyasha's car, with Inuyasha beside me and we were playing guess that song as the radio played through the open windows.

_When my time comes__  
__Forget the wrong that I've done__  
__Help me leave behind some__  
__Reasons to be missed_

"Linkin Park, Leave Out All the Rest!" I shouted, but Inuyasha said it faster and I glared at his smirk.

"Now it's 6-2, me winning," Inuyasha boasted and I hit him in the arm.

"You know what, I don't like playing with cocky people," I declared, sitting up and sliding off the hood. "I'm done with this game."

"Aw, Kagome," Inuyasha laughed. "You're such a sore loser."

"I am not!" I shouted, stomping my foot like a toddler, making Inuyasha laugh more. "I'm glad you find me so amusing."

Inuyasha sat up and slid down the hood so he was now leaning against it in front of me.

I lifted my nose in the air. "Hmph!"

Inuyasha grabbed my hands, pulling me towards him, my chest colliding with his. I looked up to see Inuyasha smiled one of his content smiles at me and my lips instantly tugged up into a smile of their own and we were quiet for a while.

"Don't go off and fall in love with some stranger at camp," he half joked in a low tone.

"Hakuna Matata."

He laughed before setting a kiss on my forehead. His warm lips on my skin sent tingles throughout my body and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. "As soon as you get back I'm putting a limit on the amount of Lion King you watch."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll break up with you. You have to accept every part of me. Even the weird one's."

"Hmm… I'm guess I'm stuck with it then."

"Yes, you are."

Inuyasha's lips came down on my own in one of those kisses he only saves for when we're alone. I didn't even get to relish in Inuyasha's sudden fearlessness for PDA's when Bank came over and ruined everything.

"Yuck!" Bankoutsu announced loudly and Inuyasha pulled back immediately. Stupid Bank. "Get a room, you're making me sick."

"Shut up," I said, hitting him in his arm. Just like I thought; he was wrinkled and with bed head. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

"You've sold your soul to the devil," Bank spoke to Inuyasha with a smirk playing on his lips.

After Inuyasha and I got together, he and Bank became good friends with all the air between them cleared up, so everybody's happy.

"You weren't saying that five months ago," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it just started to sink in how bad you're going to have it. You have to put with the shopping trips and the nagging and the 'I wanna spend more time together' and the PMS. I'm telling you, man, you're heading down a dark road."

"Are you trying to get him to break up with me?"

"Long distance relationships will kill you."

"Bank!" I made a move to kick him but he dodged it.

"I'm just saying it's going to… be… hard…" His voice trailed off and I followed his line of vision to a girl with purple streaks running through black hair, climbing on the second bus. "I'll, um, I'll catch you later, Kags. I'm… gonna grab us a seat."

"Sure you are," I told Bank's retreating back as he scurried on the bus after Purple Streaks. I then turned back to Inuyasha. "I should probably go…"

"Mmm…" Inuyasha looked at me as if he were contemplating something. "Promise me something."

"Okay."

"Though you're three hours away, we're going to make this work. I'm not going to be able to make it every weekend."

"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha." I smiled up at him, squinting in the sun. "Of course it's all going to work out. Sheesh, we're like this." I crossed two of my fingers. "Inseparable."

Inuyasha smiled down at me and then kissed my lips slowly, pulling me against his chest. He pulled apart and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I smiled and hugged him tighter before pulling apart. "I should go now."

"Alright. I'll see you… I don't know, but I'll call or text."

"Okay."

I hugged Inuyasha one more time, committing his scent to memory, before climbing onto the bus and taking my seat beside Bank who had left me the window seat.

"Looks like Inuyasha isn't the only one who's selling his soul to the "devil"" I commented, noticing his gaze fixed on Purple streaks three seats ahead of us.

"Shut up," he mumbled handing me an earbud so I could put in my ear before he hit play on his ipod.

"Hey Kagome," Jakotsu greeted me, looking much like his brother, as he turned around in the seat in front of us.

"Hey."

"So, are you—"

"I made it!" Sango cut in as she fell into the seat beside Jakotsu, her face flushed red.

"Did you run all the way here?" Bank asked.

"No, but from the back of the parking lot while rolling a huge suitcase."

"When did you get here?"

"Literally ten seconds ago."

"You dance really close to that line of chance."

"I'm still lucky."

"Point taken."

Okay, a quick review, shall we?

Freaks of East High are considered the nothing. They don't have designer clothes and don't try to be the center of attention. They're not cool and don't get invited to the best parties and they have weird obsessions. (Lion King). Yet, through all that, who's having the kick ass summer?

Kikyo's plans for the summer: hiding her shame underneath the covers of her bed as she camps out in her room. First she get's dumped by Inuyasha so he can go out with me, which is apparently a downgrade. (Not that I care. I'm the one with him in the air.) Then everybody finally has proof that she's part of the East High Sluts when it's revealed she has a different bed buddy every night of the week. When a guy has a new girl every night, he's considered a god. When a girl sleeps around that much, she's considered a super whore an d rumors of her gazillion STDs spread like wild fire.

Sophie's plans for the summer: letting all her fifty bruises heal. Apparently two days before school let out, Sophie looked down her nose at the wrong person and got pounded. Really, she's practically _all _black and blue.

Naraku's plans for the summer: Whatever the court decides as his punishment. Naraku got busted at one of his wild parties for underaged drinking and illegal substances. When he got taken away, they say he was so hopped up on coke he was smiling. So Naraku won't be having those yacht parties like he kept bragging about.

My plans for the summer: Going to a camp that specializes in the arts with my best friend. I'll be away from annoying Souta and with less restriction at camp. I'll make new friends who share my passions and Inuyasha will come to visit as much as possible. Not to mention, Bank is moving one step closer to hi dream of being the 'next big thing in the music world.'

Pretty obvious who's getting the best summer ever.

**Benefits of Freaks**

You get the guy

You get the best friend

You get the kick ass summer

You get the great story

You get the kick ass t-shirt collection

The engine started and the bus doors closed. I waved to Inuyasha through the window a Train's Drops of Jupiter played in my ear and Bank hummed along to it. I closed my eyes and smiled as we left.

Fact #1: Freaks are going places.

-

-

-

-

_The End!_

_**Whoo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE are now done with Confessions of a Highschool Freak. I hoped you liked the ending, I kept going back and forth on how I wanted it to go, but I think this was okay. Thank you again SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I would say I'm going to miss you all but I probably WILL DO THE SEQUEL so I hope y'all review that too. I'll probably pick up where I left off for the sequel. I already started working on the first chapter and it needs a little fine tuning. Anyways…. THANK YOU for staying with me.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	16. Sequel info

**THE SEQUEL IS NOW POSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CONFESSIONS OF A BAND CAMP GEEK IS OUT!!!!!!!!**

**YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK IT OUT!**

**Yeah… I just thought you guys might want to know. I **_**just **_**posted it so it may not be out **_**now **_**but try about 4-8 hours later. At least that's what I was told.**


End file.
